Stay With Me
by lefthandedrn
Summary: A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 1**

Finn Hudson really, really loved his life. He was at such a good place. After all of the heartache and disappointments of his past, life was really good now.

Finn had worked hard to get to this point. He was from a small town in Wisconsin. There were no large shopping malls. Just small specialty shops along a 2 block Main Street. There was a ice cream parlor, a 1-screen movie theater (that showed movies that were at least 2 months old), a small public library, police/fire station. Add a few small business offices and that was downtown.

A few blocks over was a small strip mall with a bowling alley, video game store, a family restaurant, printing shop, second-hand clothing store, nail salon, and a hardware store.

Needless to say, if you wanted to take a girl out on a Friday or Saturday night, "road trip" to the nearest mid-size town about 20 miles south.

The small high school he attended had a total of 500 students. His graduating class had 88 students. It wasn't really hard to stand out in such a small school but quite hard to get noticed in the region, state or nationally if you dreamed of a sports scholarship to a Division One school.

So, starting with Finn's junior year in high school, he decided to really work hard and dedicate himself to chasing his dream. He was the starting quarterback of the football team (since his freshman year) and the starting 1st baseman for the baseball team (won that position mid-season his sophomore year when the starter blew out his ankle). He had spent his first 2 years cruising on his extremely good looks, his popularity and athleticism. He had rarely paid attention in class. Got other students to do his classwork. He spent his lunch periods hitting on girls, goofing off with his best friends and teammates or making out with his chosen female companion of the week.

Finn was a very attractive young man. He was 6'4" with broad shoulders, strong muscular chest. He had tousled, thick, messy chestnut brown hair, strong jawline, gorgeous amber eyes, dimples, and small but plump lips, all of which drove the girls crazy with desire to be with him. All the guys either wanted to be with him or envied him.

But, during the summer before Finn's junior year of high school, he had an epiphany. Sure Finn knew he could continue cruising by (barely) on his assets but none of it brought him true enjoyment or made him feel good about himself. He stood looking at himself in the mirror. He saw a lazy, cocky, underachiever. So, Finn decided that he would start improving his conditioning, grades and overall person. He would assert himself his junior and senior years. He would make the recruiters noticed him. He reestablished his goals to excel in sports, greatly improve his grades. He wanted out of this town. He wanted to attend a Division one school and make his parents proud of him. And most of all, he wanted to be proud of himself.

And, he had done it. He graduated high school with a 3.6 GPA. He lead his football team to the state championship(and was the MVP for the game). He scored very high on the SAT (after grueling hours of studying and attending "How To Take The SAT" seminars). He dated only 2 girls his last 2 years of high school; the last one being a quiet, unassuming girl who helped him develop excellent study habits. He really liked her and they parted as close friends. They still emailed each other sometimes. She was attending college in LA.

And that's how Finn Hudson ended up where he was at this point. He lived in a student apartment complex for athletes. This section, the Hawthorne section, was for the football team. Finn was the starting quarterback for Wake Forest University in Winston-Salem, NC. He shared his 3-bedroom apartment with 2 of his teammates. Matt Robinson, who was Finn's favorite receiver, and Noah Puckerman, star running back.

The 3 of them were not only teammates but best friends, all rising seniors and looking hopefully to the spring NFL draft. Matt was from Charlotte, NC, the largest city in the state. He was an Educations major. He was dating a performing arts student named Keisha, whose campus was across town. Noah (or "Puck" as he preferred to be called) was a Music major, concentration on Acoustic Guitar. Puck had been in a relationship with Sara, a girl he met freshman year, up until May. Sara graduated and decided to go to grad school in Ohio so they had parted ways. Now seems Puck was trying to date every girl on campus.

Finn was a Communications major with a concentration in Broadcasting. His grades were good, not great. He was lucky to find a job his freshman year at a local nightclub. He started out as a busboy, advancing to a server/disc jockey to his present position as a bartender once he reached the age of 21. He worked in the summer and during school breaks now due to his heavy school schedule.

He had been with his present girlfriend since his junior year. Stephanie Dunning was a stunning 5'8" pre-law student. She was smart, blonde, and had a body that Finn really appreciated. They were in a comfortable relationship. They recently hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together because of their busy schedules. She was interning with a local law firm and worked part-time downtown. She was from Connecticut and had gone home for the early part of summer to decompress. But they still emailed, texted and tweeted each other daily. He really liked her and their relationship a lot. They were good together, in more ways than one.

Smiling at his luck, Finn turned over in bed, closing his eyes as sleep took over him. He had a long day tomorrow. Preseason summer conditioning was starting in the morning and he wanted to be well rested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 2**

Rachel Berry sat in the hospital's staff break room sipping her second cup of coffee. She was so sleepy, so tired. Last night had been very unusual for Rachel. She had gotten to bed later than her usual 10 o'clock cutoff time. It was more like 11:30pm. With so much on her mind, it had taken her more than an hour to fall asleep when she usually drifted off within 5 minutes of hitting her pillow. She had tried aromatic candles, soothing music, meditation; nothing worked. She probably just passed out eventually from pure exhaustion.

She knew she now had too much on her plate. She had decided to take 2 summer school courses to lighten her senior year load. She was working part-time at the hospital and had just signed up for a paid internship as a trainer for the football team which would include extra credit hours, plus the hands-on experience. She would have the opportunity to assist the team's head physician to make assessments, treatment plans, participate in the treatments and observe the players' results. Last week had been spent meeting with the team's head trainer, the team doctor and all of the other assistants for orientation and training. Thus the reason for her over-stressed, sleep-deprived body. After a week of having to be at three different places, it was too much. She had decided she had to lighten her load.

She really had enjoyed her part-time job as a physical therapist assistant here at the hospital; a position she has held for 2 years. She had met a lot of interesting people and the patients were so endearing. But she helped with rehabbing mostly post-stroke and neuro/brain injury patients because most of the ortho and sports doctors had their own team of therapist and did most of their rehab as outpatients. So Rachel knew, in order to dedicate herself to her new trainer position with the school's football team, she had to resign her position here at the hospital. She had sent her supervisor an email last night and would formally resign this morning in person.

Rachel was a very determined person. Once she set a goal or made a commitment, she stuck to it. It was very hard for her to accept weakness or failure. Her parents frequently reminded her of this fact over the years. (Well really, they said she was stubborn beyond reason). They, along with her best friend Kayla, had finally convinced her that redirecting or resetting your goals and/or commitments for the better outcome is not a sign of weakness or failure but a sign of strength and integrity. She was learning, however slowly. So, Rachel had decided that this year, she would do more of what made her happy, more of what brought her joy and contentment. Relax some of her personal "rules to live by".

Rachel was 20 credit hours from her degree in Physical Therapy. She was planning on attending grad school and eventually opening her own sports rehab center. She was looking into applying late fall to some of the top grad schools in the country.

She had always loved sciences, especially the "ologies" (biology, anatomy and physiology, kinesiology). Having a father who was a well-respected general practitioner and a mother who was the nurse manager of the critical care unit back home didn't hurt.

Raised in Ann Arbor, Michigan, a beautiful college town. But, Rachel had grown weary of the extreme Michigan winters. After expressing her college and career choices with her parents and best friend, she had applied to schools in the south with a highly accredited Physical Therapy program. "Rachel", her father had said, "We _are_ disappointed that you didn't choose to attend my alma mater to. Hell, you didn't even choose a _Michigan_ school. However, we are proud of you and support you". She had been accepted to all 3 of the schools that she had applied to but chose Wake Forest University because of it's location as well as it's nearby excellent teaching hospital. Entering her senior year, Rachel was now excelling in the program with a concentration in sports medicine and rehab.

She became close friends with Kayla Rogers, a nursing student, her freshman year. They had a lot of classes together and just clicked. Rachel had other friends but not close friends. Some people who didn't bother to get to know Rachel better, found her to be nerdy, too serious and sometimes, coming across as overbearing. But she and Kayla just seem to understand each other and grew closer over the years.

So, the two of them decided to share an apartment off-campus the summer before their sophomore year. Their 2 bedroom apartment was about 3 blocks from campus. They often walked together to class. With both having clinical at the nearby teaching hospital, they would take turns driving the 8 miles to the hospital. They would have lunch together at the hospital cafeteria when their schedules allowed it.

Kayla and Rachel were opposites. Rachel was by no means introverted, but more like a quiet storm. She would quietly listen to others' ideas and opinions but then would erupt into a long rant, voicing her "obviously correct" opinion. Kayla would laugh, knowing that Rachel had a tendency to overcompensate for her 5'2" statue. But Kayla loved her for being just her and would defend Rachel to the end.

During Rachel's down time, she liked staying in her apartment, wrapped up in her favorite Wake Forest blanket reading or watching one of her many rom-coms. She liked to eat healthy, preferring fresh vegetables and fruit, grilled chicken and seafood. She would let Kayla talk her into the occasional greasy burger and fries. She thoroughly enjoyed taking long, hot bubble baths while listening to her favorite pop rock or classical rock songs.

Kayla on the other hand, preferred to go out to the campus parties and clubs on her down time. She liked hot, quick showers. She listened to smooth jazz or easy listening music. On the rare occasion she cleaned her room or while getting dressed, she preferred the pounding, rhythmic beat of calypso or R&B. She ate whatever she wanted whenever she wanted but maintained her beautiful figure on her 5'11" frame. "It's all about the genes, Berry", Kayla frequently reminded her. She read celebrity gossip websites, watched reality TV (which Rachel would heckle while she watched). "Kayla, how in the hell such an intelligent woman like yourself watch that crap, I just don't know", Rachel would say. Kayla had a habit of stripping down to her panties and bra after a long day. She would start at the front door and end up in her bedroom, falling face down on her bed in her bra and panties until Rachel woke her up for dinner. It was hilarious to watch.

The two of them could sit at the kitchen bar and talk for hours about any and everything. Kayla was so animated she would have Rachel laughing so hard, with tears streaming down her face. And Rachel's descriptive conversations and experiences kept Kayla fascinated. The two of them were the poster children for the saying "opposites attract".

Rachel had other friends in her major but she and Kayla were always together. Kayla had actually introduced Rachel to her present love interest, Dr. John Thomas. He was in his last year of residency in orthopedic surgery. He had already acquired a position at Duke Medical Center. He wanted Rachel to work there in the Physical Therapy Dept and continue on there for her Master's and eventually get her PhD. He and Rachel had been together for 2 years. John was medium height, 5'11", slender built all of which was perfect for Rachel's petite size. He had wonderfully styled black hair., black thin mustache and goatee. What Rachel adored the most about him, besides his beautiful hazel eyes, was his kind and compassionate disposition. He was so nice to her. He worshiped her and they had already discussed getting engaged soon.

Ending her daydreaming, Rachel finished off her coffee. Shaking her head and stretching to relieve some of the pent up stress, she glanced at the clock. 6:25am. Time to get moving. She walked slowly towards the hospital's therapy conference room with her clipboard. They would have a 25-30 minute staff conference, getting updates and reports on patients progress, new patient info and plan of treatment. Then she would work with patients until 10. Then she would give a quick report to her replacement and head to her supervisor's office and resign. She felt a little sadness but also excitement. She would tell John about her plans tonight when they met for a late supper.

Rising from her seat after report, Rachel headed to her first patient. Her phone vibrated, notifying her she had a text. _**"mornin' sweetheart. headed 2 surgery. long day. have a good one. see ya tonight bout 9. Love ya, miss ya - Dr. J".**_ Smiling, Rachel sent a quick reply to her boyfriend. _**"u2. have a great day. headed to campus training facility after leaving hosp. will b there from 11-2. then class. busy day also. miss u 2- Rachel"**_. Placing her cell into her pocket, she headed toward her table to greet her first patient. She looked forward to her first day as one of the trainers for the Demon Deacons' football team. She felt a rush of excitement to finally be able to do hands on sports medicine. 11 o'clock couldn't get here soon enough.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed and/or favored my first fanfic. I will try to update every few days. Hope you continue to enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 3**

"Finn, wake up! Wake up, man!" Matt had spent 5 minutes getting Puck in the shower. Now it was time to work on Finn. Between the two of them, he felt like a mama hen trying to get her chicks to walk. "Finn, man, come on. We have to be in the cafeteria by 6 o'clock. Get up. I thought you went to bed early."

Finn turned over and slowly sits up on the side of the bed. "I'm up, I'm up", he says, rubbing his eyes. "Puck up?" Matt nods in the affirmative. "Yea, getting dressed". "Well, give me 5 minutes to get dressed," Finn says, more alert. Matt turns and leaves the room. Finn stands, stretching and heads to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Thank goodness he had showered the night before. To shave or not to shave. Looking at the time he noticed he had to leave now to get to breakfast and to the start of conditioning on time. So, he quickly brushed his teeth and ran into his room. Pulling on his black WFU football athletic shorts and gold muscle shirt, he caught up with Puck and Matt leaving the apartment.

As the three of them briskly walked toward the cafeteria, Finn had this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't shake. He felt like today was the start of a shift in his life, like things were going to change after today, throwing his world off it's axis just a bit. It was a strange but exhilarating feeling. Shaking his head, he put it off as just first day anticipation and slight nerves. One side of his mouth curved up into a half-smile as he opened the door to the cafeteria.

Sitting at breakfast, Finn wolfed down his waffle and eggs. "Damn, I hate this part of playing football," moaned Puck. "I wish I could just suit up and walk onto the field. Look at these arms. I'm in shape. All of this conditioning shit is for the freshmen". Puck reached over to Matt's plate, stealing a few slices of bacon. Rolling his eyes, Matt stated, "yeah, but your butt will be dragging by noon."

Finn finished off his juice and rose up from his seat. "Matt's right, Puck. We _have_ kept in pretty good shape since the season ended in January but remember Coach Dawson's saying, 'You might be in good shape, but you're not going to be in the shape you need to be in **or the guys on the other teams are in**'", with the guys saying the last part in unison.

They emptied their trays in the trash and headed for the brand new 6300 sq. ft Sports Performance Center, compliments of the many super wealthy alumni of the school. Their school had such a strong and faithful alumni that put a lot of time and monies into the main programs at the school. The Sports Performance Center was for all of the sports at the school. It was a beautiful, modern facility with huge weight rooms, trainers' rooms, indoor tracks, full basketball court, whirpools, offices, and classrooms, all of them included with the latest equipment and technology that was envied by most other school's athletic programs. (Take that Carolina!). The administration, staff and students were really proud of put a little added pressure on Finn and his teammates to do well this year.

Finn, Matt and Puck headed to the classroom. They took the front seats because, as senior ball players, they would have to speak to the underclassmen. As the room filled up, Finn greeted the guys he was familiar with. As Coach Dawson and his assistants came into the room, Finn turned to the front of the room, mentally preparing himself for the start of many long and grueling days.

"Good morning, team," Coach Dawson said, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome to Wake's Summer Football Conditioning and Strengthening Program. I am Coach David Dawson and," pointing to the men standing to his left and right, "these are my assistants. They will introduce themselves when they talk with you. I want to first welcome back our returning players and a special welcome to our incoming freshmen." There was a splattering of applause throughout the room. Then the coach handed out their program notebooks. "This large 3-ring binder is your bible for the next 8 weeks. Take it home, read it, learn it, front to back and yes, that includes you Puckerman!" This caused everyone to laugh and Puck to put down his raised hand. "Now, if you will open your books to the first page, you will see a schedule. This means you need to be at that place at that time, simple as that and no _exceptions_ unless you get special permission from me and your position coaches."

Coach Dawson continued on, "Now, I know some of you seniors who have been on the team think 'been there, done that', Puckerman, but there are a lot of new NCAA rules and regs that have been incorporated into this program this year so you need to know what they are because they will be strictly enforced, especially the injury prevention rules. Your parents and significant others want and expect us to keep you healthy and in one piece throughout this upcoming season. Our goal this year is '_**ACC championship and on to the Orange Bowl**_'", Coach Dawson continued as most of the group said it along with him.

As the other coaches were introduced and made their speeches, Finn thought about home briefly. He went home at the end of his junior year in early May for 2 weeks. After he had seen everyone from high school who happened to be home, spent time with his parents and brother, he had been anxious to return to his apartment, his friends, his girl and his job. He missed Stephanie. She had been gone for 2 weeks now and he missed the time they spent together. She wouldn't be back for another month. But, this was a good time for her to be away since he would be so busy with this program and work. He would be too exhausted to spend any quality time with her anyway. Smiling, he made a mental note to call her tonight.

Turning his attention back to the front of the classroom, a Dr. Penning was introducing himself. "I am the team's new physician this year and I will be working closely with your coaches but mainly I work in coordination with Dr. Isaac, the head trainer and his assistants." He continued on with his spill and then Dr. Isaac was last up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Isaac. Most of you know me from before. I will be on the field with you along with Dr. Penning. I will have 8 senior year physical therapy student interns with me this year, 6 specializing in sports medicine, 2 specifically also focusing on rehab. Along with those 8 there will also be 6 sports performance students who will work with you in the weight and strengthening rooms. Together we want to make this program as safe and rewarding as possible for you."

Coach Dawson returned to the podium, finishing, "Now, look into your notebooks at the 2nd page, the one with the number 2 at the bottom," he said smiling, "you will see your weight training/strengthening skills rotations. These are individualized according to your positions. Make sure you have the correct notebook for your position before you leave this room. Now, head to the weight rooms and I will see you on the field at 9:30. Go Deacs!"

Rachel was finishing up with her last patient in the hospital's therapy room. She gathered the spray bottle and towel from the cabinet beside her table and began wiping down her station. Sharon, her replacement, walked up to her with her arms outstretched. "Oh, Rachel! I heard that you would be leaving us at the end of the week." She gathered Rachel into a strong hug. "Yes," Rachel said while looking down, fighting the tears that were trying to come. "I have too many obligations at school, now that I'm a senior. So, Friday will be my last day. I'm sad to leave but I have to concentrate on my degree now." "We are going to miss you, though. But I understand," Sharon said. Rachel had worked with Sharon for over a year. She was a LPTA who was just happy to be an assistant with no plans to go back to school. Rachel saw nothing wrong with that. Some people just wanted to come in and do the job without the added responsibility of planning and supervising others' work.

After giving Sharon report, she walked the short distance to her supervisor's office. Handing him her letter of resignation, she shook his hand and saw the sadness in his eyes. Rachel quickly turned and walked to the lounge and grabbed her bag. Pulling out her cellphone, she looked at the time. 10:20. She texted John and Kayla, reminding them of where she was headed and what time to expect her home. She had just enough time to stop and grab a bite to eat and head to the sports facility.

Jumping into her car, she turned on her radio to her favorite pop rock station. She started singing to one of her favorites, "Collide" by Howie Day that came on. After going through the drive-thru, she pulled into a parking spot at the facility. Finishing off her salad, Rachel grabbed her bag and made her way into the women's locker room. She changed into her PT student's uniform, black athletic shorts, and gold capped-sleeved top with the school's dept emblem on it. Rachel wore the summer short shorts since she would eventually be spending time outside in the summer heat. Pulling her socks and sneakers on, she headed for the classroom.

Drs. Isaac and Penning re-introduced themselves and went over the players' schedule and rotation with the student trainers. Then they divided them up according to their rotation groups.

Rachel was assigned to Group C, teaming her with Robert, or "Rob" as he liked to be called, the only other Rehab specialist in the group. Also with her were Clarice and Alex, both of which were strictly PT students with no other special focus. They would be in the therapy and rehab rooms for 2 weeks, then 2 weeks on the field outside. Then they would follow the players on the field and back to the therapy rooms for the last 4 weeks of the program.

Rachel gathered her things and headed for the therapy room. She noticed some of the players coming in from their morning outdoor conditioning drills. 11:30. "Okay Rob, let's get to it", she said turning into the room. Setting up her station, she logged onto her tableside computer. Then she checked her supply table and noticed her massage lotion was low. "I'll be right back Rob. I've got to go down the hall and get more massage lotion. You need anything?" "Nope," Rob replied. "Looks like I'm good".

Stepping out into the hallway, Rachel smiled at the sweaty players as they came in. They were certainly much larger up close than they appeared to be on tv or from a distance, Rachel thought. She suddenly felt like an elf in a land of giants.

As she turned towards the supply room down the hall, she felt a shiver go down her spine. Goosebumps rose up on her skin. What the heck, Rachel? It's 90 something degrees outside. It was comfortable in here, not too cool. What's going on?

Suddenly, she felt a strong pull coming from her right and she felt the need to turn and look over into the break room where the players were taking a rehydration break. Standing near the back table was a very tall, browned-haired player, smiling and laughing with some of the other guys sitting at the table. He was leaning back against the counter with his legs crossed, holding a bottle of water. Rachel felt the chill over her body again, more intense this time, with shivering and goosebumps up and down her arms and shoulders.

My goodness! Rachel thought. That has got to be the most attractive man she had ever seen! He had beads of sweat on his face, neck and arms. His messy hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Wait. He's smiling again. Are those dimples? Oh, sweet, sweet mother of... Damn!

Rachel suddenly felt flushed, heat rising up her body and into her face. Her mouth dropped open as she watched him turn the bottle up to those wonderful lips. Was she drooling? Close your mouth, Rachel Berry! Get it together. Her heart rate sped up when he suddenly looked at Rachel. Breathe Rachel, deep breaths Rachel. Their eyes locked and Rachel couldn't force herself to look away. She stood frozen. Heaven help me, what color are those beautiful eyes?

He stopped drinking, holding the water bottle away from his lips, never losing eye contact with Rachel. Rachel then noticed the other guys at the table turning to see what he was looking at. Rachel jumped, turned immediately and walked right into the door of the supply closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**A/N. I have changed the rating to "M" due to Puck's language and sexually suggestive situations from here on, just to be safe. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 4**

Finn was finishing up the afternoon "Skills and Drills" session on the field. It had been a long week of conditioning. After today, they would be free for 3 days. He had a free day tomorrow but was scheduled to work Saturday night and Sunday afternoon.

Only the quarterbacks and a few of the centers were left on the field. He had noticed Puck limping off the field earlier, headed to the therapy room with Dr. Isaac. He had tweaked his back yesterday and was getting low back treatments daily. He had gone on and on about some hot little therapist that was treating his back.

Looking around, Finn saw the 2 new freshman quarterback recruits struggling with one of the drills they had learned today. He went over to help them finish their drills so they could head to the shower. He was tired and ready to head back to his apartment.

He loved it here in North Carolina. Winston-Salem was in the perfect location, midway between the beach and the mountains. Wake's campus was situated on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by trees, beautiful landscaping, parks with streams and walking trails. But, this time of the year, it was hot as hell.

He could be at the beach now, sunning and having fun with his friends, watching the ladies in their thin bikinis, drinking beer and partying. Or sometimes, they headed to the mountains for a week of canoeing, stream fishing, secluded cabins with backyard barbecues, pool parties and sex galore.

But no, he had decided he wanted to play professional football as his dream. So, here he was, sweating in this mid-summer heat, getting in shape to be pounded and slammed into the ground by 300lb linesmen.

Crazy? Yeah, but he loved it. Loved the thrill of evading those big monsters, throwing a last second touchdown pass to an eagerly awaiting receiver or handing it off and watching his running backs plow down the field. Yes. Made all of this worth it in the end.

After another half hour, the new guys finally came close to learning the drills and they headed into the building. Finn would check on Puck, shower and then head home. First, he needed to get something to drink and take a breather.

Sitting at a table in the breakroom, he sipped on his water. It had been 3 days since he had seen _that_ girl again. He had been standing beside this very table when he felt someone watching him, a pull of some kind.

Looking out into the hallway, he had noticed _her_, a tiny, petite girl staring at him. She had the prettiest olive-colored skin, with long dark brown hair. Even with her hair tied up into a high ponytail, it looked shiny, silky and soft. Her eyes were huge, dark and piercing. Finn became lost in them. He couldn't blink, he couldn't look away...

Then the guys said something and she was gone. Did she just walk into that door? He grimaced, hoping she was okay. He saw her grab something out of the room, turn and walk swiftly back down the hall.

Since then, he had been in the weight room, on the field but had yet to see her again. Finn was determined to find that girl again if he had to search the entire building. Rising up, he headed toward the therapy room to check on Puck.

Puck was lying prone on the therapy table. Rachel was placing electrodes and wires to his lower back, adjusting the monitor to the level according to his treatment plan up on her computer screen. "Aw, Berry! What are you trying to do, fry me? Turn that damn thing down!" Puck yelled at Rachel.

"Oh, shut it, Noah. It was on this level yesterday. Stop being a baby and lie still," Rachel said, turning toward the heating unit. "You have 5 more minutes with the TENS then I'll massage it out and you can go".

"Can't we just skip to the massage, Shortstack? There's magic in those fingers of yours," Puck said, lifting his eyebrows.

"Don't even think it, Noah. Get that unrequited lustful look out of your eyes. I am a professional and even though I thank you for your honorable words of praise, I am not _even_ addressing your lewd and repellent attempts at seducing me," Rachel said, eyeing him.

"Damn Shortstack. How do you use so many words when you could just say 'no'? You are hot, you know. Plus, those little mini shorts you wear doesn't help a guy keep his mind on other things. Why won't you go out with me?" Puck says, pleading.

"Because, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not single. I have a wonderful boyfriend whom I have been with for 2 years and plan on marrying. Besides, though you are a handsome young man, you are just not my type".

"Yeah yeah yeah. The Doc. I know. So, got any fine friends..." Puck was interrupted by Rachel staring at the door.

He looked up at Rachel and saw her looking toward the door, frozen. Turning, Puck saw his best friend standing, staring at Rachel with his mouth open.

"My man, Hudson. Come to check on me or just to stare at my hot little therapist?" Rachel walked around to the other side of the table, clearing her throat.

"Noah, you are so crass". She reached down and pulled the wires, electrodes and all from Puck's back.

"Ouch! Ease up, Berry! I'll be good", Puck stated, looking over at a laughing Finn. "Finn, this is my little cutie, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my best friend and our quarterback, Finn Hudson".

Rachel wiped her hands on a towel and extended her right hand out to Finn. Finn stepped toward her extended hand, smiling and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you," shaking Rachel's hand. He noticed how well her small, soft hand fit into his.

"Amber", Rachel said out of the blue. Finn and Puck frowned, wondering if they had gotten her name wrong. Finn looked down at her name tag to be sure. Yep, says 'Rachel Berry, PT student trainer'.

Finn felt warmth throughout his body, starting at where his and Rachel's hands touched. She pulled back, blushing from the warmth and realizing she had said "amber" out loud.

She then turned toward Puck. Puck lifted his head, "What the heck are you talking about, Berry? Your middle name Amber or something?"

"No," she says, just above a whisper, "His eyes. His eyes are amber". Refocusing, she tells Puck to lay back down. "Time for your massage so we both can get out of here." Rachel goes to get her massage lotion and starts on Puck's lower back massage.

"Well, man," Finn says, changing the subject, "I'm heading for the shower. I'll see you back at the apartment." He opens the door and turns, "You okay by yourself?"

Puck is lying on the table with his eyes closed as Rachel continues his lower back massage. "Oh yeah. Once she finishes with her magic fingers, I'm good to go. I'll see you at home."

Rachel looks up and smiles at Finn. "Bye, Finn. Nice meeting you", she says shyly.

Finn turns, waves and says, "til next time. Bye Rachel". Then with a wink, he was gone.

Finn continued down the hall to the locker room, stripped and got into the shower. As the warm water relaxed his tired muscle, his mind wandered back to the petite brunette. Wow! Now he saw what Puck was talking about. He was glad for the opportunity to see her up close. Those large, chocolate eyes, smooth olive skin., long legs. How did she manage that anyway? She was such a short little thing.

And that butt in those micro shorts! He felt his heart rate picking up. He then looked down and noted that his heart wasn't the only thing affected by his thoughts of one Ms. Rachel Berry!

And she noticed the color of his eyes. Glad to make an impression on you, Ms. Rachel. Oh, boy. Thinking about Rachel too much Finn. Stop it! You have a girl. You have never cheated on her. The most that you and Rachel could be is friends, very very good friends. Stepping out of the shower, Finn dried off, put on fresh clothes and headed to his apartment.

Rachel walked toward her apartment after finishing her last class for the day. She would go to the hospital tomorrow for her last day at work and then she would have the weekend free. Free for some much needed rest. John had texted that he couldn't make dinner tonight but had the weekend free, also. Good. She and John needed some quality time together. They had both been so busy the last few weeks that they hardly had any time together.

That was why Rachel felt this strong attraction to Finn Hudson, she told herself. Yes. That was the reason. She missed John and Finn just happened to appear when she was so vulnerable. But why can't she get him out of her head?

That face, those dreamy eyes, those dimples, that smile, that body. Oh, heaven help me! But, she wouldn't mind being friends. Close, good friends with Finn. What harm could that cause?

Entering her apartment, she noticed Kayla on the couch talking on her cellphone. She held her finger up, indicating that she was finishing up on the phone. Rachel pointed toward her bedroom and headed in that direction.

She placed her gym bag in the corner and sat on the side of the bed. She placed her phone on her speaker/charging dock and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes and listening to the first song that came on. _"You Don't Know Me"_, song by Michael Buble', starts playing. The lyrics jump out at Rachel:

_**You give your hand to me**_

_**And then you say, "Hello"  
>And I can hardly speak<br>My heart is beating so  
>And anyone can tell<strong>_

Ahhh! Of all the songs,why? With her eyes closed, Rachel could only see Finn's face:

_**No, you don't know the one**_

_**Who dreams of you at night**_

_**And longs to kiss your lips**_

_**And longs to hold you tight**_

_**Oh I'm just a friend**_

_**That's all I've ever been**_

'_**Cause you don't know me**_

"Dammit!" Rachel yells in frustration, pushing stop on her phone just as Kayla walks into the room.

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong," Rachel says, turning to look at her friend. "I'm,I'm... just exhausted. Long day." She sits up with her head against the headboard. "But, tomorrow's my last day at the hospital and then I have the weekend."

"Okaaay. If you are sure that's all," Kayla says, looking doubtful. She places her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Listen Rachel, you know we have been friends a long time and you can talk with me about anything. I don't judge. Okay?"

"Yes," Rachel says, looking down, "I know. It's just...well..he,he..."

"He?" Kayla questions. "John? Or is it someone.."

"No, no," Rachel interrupts, "it's nothing, really. I'm just going to relax, probably take a short nap and I'll be fine".

"If you are sure, but I'm here, okay?" Kayla squeezes Rachel's shoulder reassuringly, rises and leaves the room.

Rachel turns and pushes play on her phone. Sliding down in bed, she pulls her duvet up and closes her eyes, Michael Buble's voice floating in the air as she drifts off to sleep, thinking about those damn amber eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 5**

Nearing the end of the fourth week of camp, Finn was looking forward to the upcoming 3 day break. Starting Monday, they would start the pad workouts. And the sessions would be longer and more intense. Puck's back was better but he still stayed late often to get massages from Rachel at the end of practice.

Puck had given up on trying to get a date with Rachel. His mission now was to get Rachel to introduce him to her roommate, Kayla.

They had developed a pretty good friendship and Finn now sat in on their banter. He and Rachel talked and texted back and forth a lot, a lot more than Finn wanted to admit to anyone.

Finn had showered and walked into the therapy room where Puck was sitting in one of the treatment chairs while Rachel was cleaning her area.

"What's up, Rach?" Finn said, walking over and sitting at her computer. He loved the view he had of Rachel's butt as she wiped down her table.

"Hi, Finn. Glad you are here. _Please_ get your friend out of here. I've got to get to class. He is harassing me about Kayla. I've told him I don't think he is good dating material for my best friend."

"Come on, Shortstack," Puck whined. "I am cute, you've said so yourself. I'm smart. I have a lovely personality," Puck continued, smiling, "a body that the ladies fall over themselves trying to get to. What's not to love?"

Rachel threw her dirty towels in a nearby bin and leaned against her table. Her knees brushed against Finn's thigh, causing both of them to flush, eyeing each other.

"Noah," Rachel said, refocusing on her other friend, "You are crude. You are always saying sexually inappropriate things to me. You hit on any and every girl that comes within 10 feet of you. It's a wonder you haven't been arrested for stalking or at least sexual harassment."

This causes Finn to let out a laugh. Rachel turns and glares at him. "And you Finn Hudson, you think it's funny? You are just an enabler. Always encouraging Noah and his behavior."

Finn forces himself to stop smiling. Man, it was so hard to do. Rachel was so adorable when she went on her rants, especially when they were aimed at Puck.

"Alright Berry," Puck says, standing. "We're outta here. But I'm not giving up on meeting your roomie. Soon, I'm gonna meet that tall drink of exotic liquid love."

He leans down and kisses Rachel on the cheek and she can't help but smile. Finn turns, wrapping his large arms around her petite body, giving her a reassuring hug and they leave.

Rachel loved Finn's hugs. He was so strong but gentle and so very cuddly. She was glad they were all friends now. The 3 of them had gotten close over the last 3 weeks. They were so easy and fun to talk to and their banter made her day.

Smiling, she headed out of the building. She stopped by the break room and grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar, eating it on her way to her class. That should hold her until later.

She and Kayla were going to this restaurant she had heard the team talking about for dinner that was near the mall . Since John was on call this weekend, she and Kayla had decided to splurge and have a bit of girl fun.

Finn sat in the living room of the apartment watching a baseball game with Puck and Matt. He was getting bored. He didn't have to work until Sunday so he was thinking about what to do for the next few days.

"Matt, what you got planned for tonight"? Finn asked, sitting up.

"Well, I thought I might go pick up Keisha and maybe go to a movie or something. Why?"

"Well, I know Puck doesn't have shit to do, like me. I'm getting hungry and thought we might go and eat out. There's nothing worth eating in _that_ kitchen. I heard some of the guys talking about this restaurant near the mall. What was the name of it, Puck?"

Puck looked up from his iPad, "Uh, Shermans or something like that. No, it's Sherwoods. I'll look it up on the internet".

He tapped on his iPad. "Yeah, that's it. Sherwoods. It's very close to the mall. Let's go. I'm ready for some real food, anyway. Neither of you can cook worth a damn. I'll put the address into Siri on my phone."

"Okay," said Finn. "It's a little after 5 now. Matt, can you and Keisha meet us there at, say 7?"

"Yeah," answered Matt. "I'll give her a call and we'll see you there. She doesn't mind being the only girl. She's use to you clowns. It's a date".

Rachel pulled up to Sherwoods. She turned to Kayla. "So, looks a little crowded so we better get inside and give them our name."

They stepped out of their car and walked into the crowded restaurant. "Wow. Looks like we may have quite the wait," Kayla said, looking around.

Rachel gave the hostess her table request. "Uh, you will probably have about a 40-50 minute wait. A table for 2 is our most requested. Sorry," the hostess said apologetically, handing Rachel the round buzzer. Rachel and Kayla stood in the alcove, waiting for a seat.

"So, Rachel, tell me about this Noah person that you are always talking about. Him and his friend Finn,"Kayla said.

"Well," Rachel said, pointing to an empty section of a bench in the alcove. Sitting, she continued.

"Noah is one of the running backs on the football team. I had been treating him and he tried to hit on me for awhile. I told him repeatedly about John and let it be known that I was _not_ interested. We just developed a good, friendly relationship. He loves to tease me and believe me, I thoroughly enjoy putting him in his place. One day last week I told him about you. He asked me to describe you and from then on, he swears he is in love with you and begs me to introduce the two of you."

"So why don't you?" Kayla asked, sounding interested.

"Well, Noah has a lot going for him but his language leaves a lot to be desired. He can say things in a, how do I put it, in a crude, unfiltered way." They both laugh.

"I told him to clean up his language and I might reconsider introducing the two of you. The three of us, me, Noah and Finn, really have fun together. Finn is the quarterback for the team. He is quieter. Very polite, gentle, and kind. Noah is attractive but Finn, he takes it to another level."

Kayla notices the sparkle in Rachel's eyes as she talks about Finn but doesn't say anything.

"I have asked Finn on many an occasion how two people so different can not only be best friends but also roommates."

"Oh, so they are roommates?"

"Yes. They share an apartment with a 3rd guy, Matt. I have only seen Matt a few times but he seems nice. Matt has a serious girlfriend."

"So, Noah and Finn are single?"

"Oh, Noah is but Finn has a girlfriend. She went home for the summer," Rachel said, sadly. Kayla also picked up on this.

"But, this is about you," Rachel continued. "I'm not single, either. You're single. Noah's single. Just have to figure out if I want to run the risk of introducing you two and jeopardizing our friendship." They both laugh.

"Oh, good gravy! I would know that loud cackle anywhere. Rachel Berry. Funny seeing you here." Rachel and Kayla look up at a grinning Noah Puckerman.

"Oh, Noah. You following me now to get a sniff of my roommate?" Rachel said in reply to Puck.

"Rachel," replied Puck, "such 'crass' language coming from a lady. Who's your friend? Is this Kayla?"

"Yes, Noah. Kayla, this is Noah Puckerman (pointing to Puck), his friends and roommates Finn Hudson (pointing and smiling at Finn), and Matt Robinson. Matt, is this your friend, Keisha?"

Matt nods, smiling, he introduces Keisha to Rachel and Kayla. Puck is standing grinning at Kayla as she looks up at him with interest.

Finn steps over to stand by Rachel."Hi, Rach. You look nice. Real pretty."

Rachel looks up at him. "Thanks, Finn", she says quietly.

"So," Finn continued, "How long of a wait? This place is awfully crowded."

"Well, they told us 40-50 minutes for a table for 2, which is the most requested table."

Finn looks around. "Yeah, seems to be a lot of _couples_ here tonight. What do you say we change your request to a table for all of us? Maybe we'll get seated quicker."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

They were seated within 15 minutes at a round table, with Rachel &Finn, Matt &Keisha, Puck &Kayla paired off.

As the waitress brought their drinks, the conversation flowed easily among the group. After their food arrived, the couples broke off into their individual conversations.

"So, Finn," Rachel said as she wiped her mouth, "tell me a little more about yourself".

"Well, I'm from Elkhart Lake, Wisconsin, a small town north of Sheboygan. It's just me and my brother, Sean, who is a Sophomore at UWM. My Dad's a policeman and my Mom's a nurse. I played high school football and grew up loving the Green Bay Packers. I always wanted to be like Brett Farve. I have just about a full ride to Wake. I work part-time at Mack's Bar& Grill near campus as a bartender to fill in the cash gaps. I'm a Communications major, with a concentration in Broadcasting so if this football thing doesn't pan out, well, maybe I could get a job somewhere on a local station. What about you, Rachel?"

"Let's see," she said smiling as the waitress took their plates and refilled their drinks, "I am from Ann Arbor, Michigan. I am an only child. Somewhat of a loner. My Dad's a family doctor and my Mom's a nurse, something we have in common. I used to want to be a doctor, I thought, but I think it was more of what my parents wanted me to be. So, I volunteered at the hospital in high school and discovered I enjoyed working with the therapy patients. That and my love of the sciences help me to decide to become a physical therapist."

"So why did you decide on sports medicine?" Finn asked, interrupting. " Don't take this wrong but you are a tiny little thing and us guys are pretty big."

Rachel reached over and pinched Finn lightly on the arm. "How dare you! I'm stronger than I look. I am an excellent rehab therapist, Finn Hudson. Next week, you come in for my complete session, whirlpool, heat and massage, the works and I'll show you!"

They both laughed. Rachel looked around and noticed that everyone had finished eating and the waitress had brought their checks. The guys decided to pay for the girls' meals.

After saying goodbye to Matt and Keisha, Finn and Puck walked Rachel and Kayla to their car.

Puck had his arm around Kayla and Rachel noticed them exchanging cell numbers. Finn stood in front of Rachel as she laid against her door.

"So, Finn. I had the most fun, more fun than I've had in a while. I really enjoyed finding out more about you and everything."

"So did I, Rach. Especially getting to know you better." Finn then leaned forward, decreasing the distance between the two. "We need to do this again soon."

Rachel took in a deep breath. She could smell the sweet masculine scent of one Finn Hudson. She closed her eyes to steady herself.

When she opened them, he was right there. Those gorgeous amber eyes staring at her, putting her into a daze. The same daze that she and Finn frequently found themselves in.

"Yeah, soon. We have to get together soon," she answered shakily. "Good night, Finn."

Finn then bent down and kissed Rachel lightly on the cheek. He then whispered in her ear, "Good night, Rachel. Oh, and, I love your hair down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks later, Finn and Puck were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal for breakfast. Matt had left earlier to play a pickup game of basketball.

"Finn, I'm telling you. These last two weeks have been great, man. Kayla is the one. She's beautiful, classy, and that body! Bam!"

"Be careful Puck," warned Finn. "You _know_ Rachel is watching you like a hawk. Mess up and there will be hell to pay from her."

"I know, I know. Berry is a little fucking fireball. Speaking of Berry, you are one to talk," retorted Puck. "I've seen the two of you together. Come on Bro, she has a boyfriend," Puck warns.

"I know she has a boyfriend. But me and Rachel are just real good friends. You know that. And besides, she's with John what's-his-name and I have Stephanie,"said Finn.

"Yeah, right. Someone who you haven't seen in a month and barely talk to."

"Not true," states Finn. "I called her the other night."

"Yeah, and talked, what, 5 minutes. Look," Puck said, placing his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Stephanie emailed me, man. She asked me what was up with you. She said you just _sounded_ different, distant. I had to lie and tell her you were just super busy."

"Well, that's not a lie. I am," Finn replied, shrugging Puck's hand off his shoulder.

"Yep, you are. Busy flirting with and eyeballing Berry. Admit it man. The last couple of weeks, all of your free time is spent either talking _with_ Berry or talking _about_ Berry."

Finn just shrugs his shoulders and looks down at his bowl. "I don't know what it is. Rachel's just...just...I enjoy being with her. It's like I have known her all my life, not just a couple of weeks. We just, I don't know, connect? But we're still only just good friends. That's where it ends. So just drop it, okay?"

Matt comes in and stands in the kitchen. "You jugheads leave any cereal and milk?"

Puck points to the counter. "There. And take your funky butt and hit the shower before touching anything, Matt," Puck says. Finn lets out a chuckle.

Matt rolls his eyes, smacks Puck on the back of his head playfully and then heads toward his room. Puck then turns back to Finn, who is playing with the remaining milk in his bowl.

"Anyway, speaking of Shortstack, she and Kayla want us, Matt and his girl to come over tonight for movies and pizza. I know you are off work so I told them yes," says Puck.

"Sounds cool," Finn agreed. He went into the living room and dropped down on the couch. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he started texting Rachel:

'_**What's up? Been thinkin bout you'-**__Finn_

'_Hi, Finn. On my way to the mall with Kayla. Thinking about you 2'__**-**__RB_

'_**Dream bout me last night? ; ) I dreamed about u'-**__Finn_

'_Aren't we vain? Maybe I did. Coming over tonight?'__**-**__RB_

'_**Of course. We bring a movie, you bring a movie'-**__Finn_

'_Deal. Gotta go. C U tonight'__**-**__RB_

Finn puts his phone on the table, smiling. Placing his interlocked hands behind his head, he laid back on the couch.

Puck turned to him, "Wipe that stupid grin off your face. Who are you always texting anyway?" Puck reaches for Finn's phone, verifying what he already suspected. Seeing Rachel's name on the screen Puck says, "Hudson, look. We just talked about this."

"We are just friends, Puck."

"Yeah, 'just friends', but you are looking for more. I know you and I know that stupid look on your face. You have been all moon-eyed over Berry since you first saw her in that hallway, Hudson. You _both_ are in a relationship. Back off, man. I don't want to see one of you get hurt."

Finn grabbed his phone and headed toward his room. "I know where to draw the line, Puck. Just lay off."

"Yeah, but I think I'm too late," Puck says under his breath.

Rachel sat at her vanity mirror, finishing curling her hair. _**I love your hair down**_, she remembered Finn saying, smiling. She applied her strawberry flavored lip gloss, fluffed out her curls just as she heard the doorbell ring. She could hear Kayla greeting Puck so she assumed the boys had arrived for movie night.

She was unusually excited. Although she and Finn texted each other a lot, she hadn't seen him since Thursday at practice.

Rachel stood up, running her hands down her short, body-hugging mini skirt. Taking a final look in the mirror, she turned and headed into the living room, her long, dark brown hair bouncing, cascading over her shoulders and down her back, just the way Finn loved it.

"Okay, Berry. We brought two movies and you girls picked out two. What you got?" Puck and Kayla were cuddled up on the couch. Keisha and Matt were on the love seat, leaving Finn and Rachel sitting on the floor, side by side with their backs against the couch.

"Well, Noah. We chose _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_," Rachel answered. All of the guys let out a loud groan.

"I knew it! Not one but _two_ sappy chick flicks. Why did we let you do that?" Puck whined, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"What did you guys pick? Blood and gore? Super heroes?" Kayla asked, hitting Puck on the shoulder, softly.

Rachel reached over and tried to snatch the 2 movies out of Finn's hand. "Come on Finn," she begged. "Let me see that garbage you picked."

Finn put the movies behind his back. "No, No. Not that easy. You have to take them."

Rachel reached around Finn, trying to reach the movies. She flushed from the warm feeling of touching him. Seeing this and having felt the same warmth, Finn dropped the movies and reached out, tickling her in her sides.

Rachael starts laughing and begging Finn to stop. "Not fair Finn! Stop, stop!" Pouting, she looks at him through he lashes. "Let me see. Please Finn?"

"Okay, okay. You are _so_ easy, Rachel Berry." He hands over the movies.

"Godfather and Godfather 2? That's what you guys want to watch?" Rachel questions.

"It's a classic, Rach. You haven't seen it?" He looks up at Matt and they say, together, "_**I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse**_," They hi-five each other and laugh.

"It's says it's very violent. Finn, I don't know about this. I'm squeamish," Rachel says, sitting up and instinctly moving closer to Finn.

"I'll protect you during the gory parts." Finn says, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Well, I think we should watch one of our movies first," says Kayla.

"Oh, hell no! That shit you picked out will put me to sleep," Puck says. "Then you'll miss out on fun-time-with-Puck, Sweet Thang."

"Okay, okay. Godfather it is," Kayla says, lying in Puck's arms.

They watch the movie and it looks like the girls are really enjoying it. Rachel started rooting for the Corleones "to kick butt." Kayla and Keisha were going on and on about how cute Michael Corleone was. After the movie finishes they decided to watch part 2 next but take a 30 minute stretch break.

Finn and Rachel volunteered to refill the drinks and bring in the cookies Rachel baked. Rachel is placing the cookies on a tray while Finn refilled the drinks. Finn stands behind her reaching over her head to get a glass. At the same time Rachel turns and they find themselves facing eaching.

Finn bends down and moves in closer to Rachel's face. "Finn," Rachel says in a low voice, "the ice is melting." They both are breathing heavily, eyes locked, staring at each other.

Finn moves in even closer. She can feel his breath on her face as he says, "It's fine. I can add more ice if it does melt," not looking away.

He places his hands on each side of her face, rubbing his thumbs lightly across her cheeks, never losing eye contact. "You are so, so beautiful Rachel," he whispers. "I can't stop myself from doing this any longer." At that, their lips touch.

At first the kiss is very soft, gentle. Rachel wraps her arms around Finn's waist, pulling him in closer. She opens her mouth and their tongues started moving together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Rachel's knees started feeling weak so she tightened her grip around Finn's waist, holding herself up and pulling pressing Finn in closer to her. Finn's mouth covered hers so perfectly. Everything about this kiss felt so familiar to her. And wow! He was such a great kisser. She melted into the kiss, hoping it didn't end any time soon.

Finn was lost in the feel of her soft lips, lost in the taste of her. _Strawberries_. Rachel tasted like strawberries. He pulled back a little, just so he could look at her face. Smiling after seeing the look in her eyes, he placed his fingers into her hair, increasing the angle of her head. He needed more of her. He pressed his lips to hers again, the time opening his mouth and capturing her waiting tongue, deepening the kiss. He felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He could spend all night standing here kissing this wonderful girl. This was the best feeling. Kissing Rachel Berry was totally the best feeling.

They stood there, bodies pressed together, kissing until they heard noises coming from the living room. Puck starts yelling, "I'm thirsty. What in the fuck are you two doing in there?"

Rachel and Finn reluctantly pulled apart. Not saying another word, Finn grabbed the tray of drinks and Rachel grabbed the cookies and they walked back into the living room, returning to their places on the floor to watch the next movie.

Rachel felt a vibration on her ear. _What the heck? There it was again_. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on Finn's lap. He was lying against the couch, asleep, his mouth slightly open. Someone had covered both of them with a blanket. She smiled. He looked so cute and innocent. Shaking her head, she thought, '_goodness, it was a sin for one man to look so gorgeous'_.

Feeling the vibration again, Rachel sat up. It was coming from Finn's pocket. "Finn, Finn! Wake up," she said softly. She shook him and said louder, "Finn, your phone's vibrating. Wake up."

Finn's eyes opened suddenly and he stared at Rachel. "What?"

"Your phone. It's vibrating. Someone keeps calling you. It might be important."

He reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocked it. Yawning he said, "Hello?" Rachel could faintly hear a female voice.

He then stood up and walked near the kitchen. "Hi. I was asleep. What time is it?"... "Oh, sorry about that. We went over to a friend's house to watch movies and went to sleep late."... "I know, I know. Will you calm down"...

Rachel got up and walked into her bedroom to give him some privacy. She was guessing that was Stephanie calling and it didn't sound like she was too happy with Finn. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was almost 10am. Wow! What time did they go to sleep?

Well, she was still sleepy so she would take a quick shower and get crawl into her bed. Yawning, she gathered her pj's and clean underwear. There was a light knock on the door. She opened it to an apologetic-looking Finn.

He stepped slightly into her bedroom. "Sorry about that Rach. I just checked with Puck. He and Kayla are sleeping in and he said that Matt and Keisha left early this morning."

"Oh, I was wondering where everyone had gone. Was that Stephanie?"

He nodded. "She was pissed. I forgot to called her last night and I had 5 missed calls from her."

"That's okay Finn," Rachel said, looking down at her feet. "She's your girlfriend. She has a right to be upset. I hope you smoothed things out."

"Oh, she'll get over it. Anyway, I'm going to head out. I really enjoyed last night. We've got to set up another time to watch your movies, okay?" She nodded. "Tell Puck don't forget we have practice at 5. He'll know what I'm talking about."

Rachel looked at him curiously. "Practice? On a Saturday?"

"No, no. It's not what you think. We have a little garage cover band with a few of the guys in Puck's major plus another guy on the golf team. We practice on most Fridays and Saturdays."

"Any good?" Rachel asks, moving toward Finn, teasingly.

"Well, it's just a hobby for most of us. Good stress reliever for me," replies Finn, stepping closer to Rachel. "Among other things," winking at her.

She flushed, briefly. "Do you sing? Play an instrument?"

"Not gonna tell you," He says, smiling. "You'll have to come to one of our rehearsals to find out."

He closes the space between them. Placing his hands on her shoulders he says, "So, you and Kayla have an open invitation to come see us rehearse anytime." He then takes a deep breath, trying to break that Rachel Berry spell.

"Well, we might have to take you up on that offer," she says, looking up at him. He then clears his throat, trying to turn away from her stare.

"Well, I'm gonna let you get some real sleep. I'm going home and do the same," he says in a raspy voice. Not being able to look away, he then bends down and kisses her lightly on the lips, turns and then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Rachel stood there briefly, looking at the spot he just left. Gathering her things she headed for the bathroom. '_Finn Hudson, you are making me break a lot of my rules.' _


	7. Chapter 7

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 7**

Going into the last 2 weeks of conditioning camp, Finn was in excellent playing shape. The only problem he has noticed was some slight soreness in his right shoulder from the repetitive throwing drills.

He had been stopping by the therapy room per Dr. Isaac's instructions to have Rachel apply heat and massage to his shoulder to help keep the soreness at bay. And she had been right. She was an excellent therapist. Most of the guys requested her over all the other therapists. This caused a slight feeling of jealousy from Finn, especially if she paid too much attention to any one player. He tried hard to cover it up, pushing the feelings to the back of his mind.

He and Rachel would steal kisses when no one else was around. Sometimes they became quite heated, breaking apart before they went to far and risked getting caught. They both knew it was wrong but the feelings that were gradually increasing between the two was becoming to hard to deny.

His relationship with Stephanie had been cooling down over the past several weeks. He hardly ever called or texted her now. And when they _did_ talk, she would go on and on about his lack of interest in his Broadcasting degree and in their future together. He did his internships at the local radio and television stations. What was she complaining about? "_Finn, instead of that stupid bartending job you should be working at a radio or television station. Football is all well and good but, let's face it, playing in the NFL is a long shot. You need to be realistic, Finn_. _You are so handsome and would like so good in front of a camera._" Then she would let out that loud cackle of hers. (Why hadn't he noticed before how fucking irritating that laugh of hers was).

He had tried his hardest to fight his growing feelings for Rachel. But she was right _there_. He saw her every damn day. They would talk for hours; Rachel encouraging him to follow his dreams, to work hard towards his goals, to embrace his passion. She wasn't always trying to tell him _what_ his dream was or _what _his passion was.

And she was just beautiful. She was a tiny little thing but man, that body! Long legs, nice butt, (_breasts were kinda small but what the heck_), long, shiny brown hair, soft olive skin, and those eyes; dark, chocolate, huge, hypnotizing. Not to mention her plump, oh-so- kissable lips. To top it off, she was sweet, funny, compassionate, adorable. What a package.

Well, Stephanie was due back in 10 days. He had until then to take a serious look at their relationship and see if he wanted to continue being with her. But now, he wasn't even sure he even _liked_ Stephanie, he definitely didn't _love _her.

For now, he just spotted the woman that was constantly on his mind, alone in the whirlpool room, restocking the supply cabinet. He eased up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Finn Hudson, I would know the touch of those big hands anywhere," she said, turning and smiling up at him. Standing on her tiptoes, she kisses him lightly on the lips. He tries to pull her in closer and deepen the kiss but she pulls back. "No, Finn. Rob is just down the hall and he'll be back in here in just a minute."

"Come on, Rachel. Just one kiss, _please?_" he begs.

"I just gave you one, Finn," she says, placing her hands on his chest.

"Oh, come on Rach, that was just a little peck." He pulls her back in. "I need one that will last me at least until tomorrow."

Sighing, she gives in and kisses him deeply but pulls away as soon as Finn tries to prolong it. Smiling, she says, "Look Finn. That's all you are getting for now." She turns and finished placing the towels into the cabinet and closes it.

Turning around again to face Finn, she says, "What are you doing the rest of the day anyway? Your favorite playground pal is busy chasing behind my roommate."

"Well, I'm driving Matt and Keisha to the airport later. They are flying to her hometown for the long July 4th weekend," Finn says.

"Oh, that's right. She told me she's from a town outside of Atlanta. Waycross, Georgia. The two of them are so quiet. Does Matt even talk when I'm not around?"

Finn laughs."Yeah, he's a cool dude. But, very quiet compared to Puck," Finn answered. "So, what are you doing tonight? And if it has anything to do with you-know-who, I don't want to know."

"Well, I have class after I leave here, then I'm going out with you-know-who."

"Ahhh! What did I tell you, woman," Finn jokes. She laughs.

They look up and Rob is coming in the doorway. "Hi, Finn." Turning toward Rachel he asks, "Finished up in here, Rachel?" She nods.

Finn headed towards the door. "Well, I'm outta here. Talk with you two later. Have a good long weekend and see you Tuesday."

Later, Rachel sat soaking in the tub as Michael Buble' played on her old cd player that Finn had called a relic. She closed her eyes, thinking about her plans with John tonight.

Their relationship was in somewhat of a holding pattern. Cool, maybe lukewarm but not quite cold yet. They still went out on dates when he wasn't on call or she wasn't otherwise busy. But John had become so...so formal. She guessed it had something to do with his career.

Their dates seemed more and more like business meetings. Planned agendas. Their lovemaking was familiar, routine, safe; almost like they were following a script in a play. Everything about their relationship was safe. Plain and simple. They hadn't had sex in weeks. Maybe it didn't fit into his schedule. _Stop it Rachel, that was not nice._

Things between them had seemed fine. She had been content. Content until she had met Finn Hudson. Spending so much time with Finn, her feelings for John had changed. Finn was fun, spontaneous, enjoys the little things in life. He had taught her not too always take life so seriously.

It didn't hurt that Finn was also gorgeous; very tall with a big, strong body. He had that sexy brown messy hair, those beautiful amber eyes, light dusting of freckles across his nose, and that smile that set off those heart-melting dimples.

Rachel also felt guilty. She had wrongly seduced John the night after she had first kissed Finn in her kitchen, trying to rid herself of her growing feelings for Finn. It didn't work. All it took was one look or touch from Finn and all her defenses where shredded, she turned into putty in his hands.

They both knew they shouldn't give in so easily to their desires. But some things were so hard to fight, beyond your control. There was a strong attraction between the two of them. Whenever she was near Finn or even thought about him (which was a lot), she felt this strong pull, tugging at her heart. How can a human fight that?

So she knew, at this point, she could not sleep with John. That last time left her feeling completely unsatisfied, unfulfilled and empty. So completely guilty and filled with remorse. But maybe, if she tried harder, they could get back to some semblance of where they once were. Besides, Finn had a girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat across from John at the restaurant, sipping on her white wine. "John, you have got to stop spending so much money when we go out. You can't afford this on your resident's pay."

"Oh, Rachel. Relax. I'm fine. We hardly get this opportunity and I want to spoil you. So how's your internship coming along? I miss seeing you at the hospital. But now you spend all your time around all of those big jocks. Should I be jealous ?

"Please. That's _all _they are too. Big, hulking jocks. Its just my job to help keep them on the field. But, I'm learning a lot working with Dr. Isaac and Dr. Penning, too."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Dr. Penning _is_ working exclusively with the sports department now. Speaking of which," John continued, placing his hand on top of Rachel's,"I'm leaving in the morning for my final interview with the team that I'm joining at Duke. That's why tonight is so special."

"Oh, really? That's great but John, I wish you could have given me more of a warning. When will you be back?"

"Well, the hospital has let me off rotation for a week. So, I'll probably be back next Thursday or Friday. I will need time in Durham to look at apartments and condos, tour the facilities, meet with the other surgeons I'll be working with, that sort of thing," said John. He raised his hand for the waitress to bring their check.

"And," he went on, "when I get back, I want to sit down with you and have a serious talk about your plans and any decisions you've come up with about our future."

Rachel choked slightly on her roll. Taking a sip of wine, she signals John that she is okay. "Well, I've been so busy, I haven't really started looking at graduate schools, yet. But, I promise you, Duke is still on my list. (_Oh Rachel, you are __**so**__ in denial)_. I still have time because most schools aren't taking applications until September anyway."

"Well, don't wait too long. Duke is very selective and only have limited spots. You finished? Let's get out of here, sweetheart."

They walked to the car, holding hands and chatting lightly about their week. John then drove them to her apartment.

Sitting on the couch, Rachel knew that he expected to continue their date in her bedroom.

Complaining of cramps and not feeling very romantic, Rachel curtailed any plans he had of spending the night in her bed. She walked John to the door and kissed him goodnight. He reluctantly left, disappointed, but she gave in to his request for her to make it up to him once he returned.

She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. Lying in bed, she immediately texted Finn:

'_**You awake?'-RB**_

'_Yea, what's up?'-Finn_

'_**Nothing. Just got home. Can't sleep'-RB**_

'_Maybe because it's just 11pm. Dumped the Doc so soon?:) -Finn_

'_**Funny ha ha. Is Puck there or over here? Do I need my earplugs?'-RB**_

'_They're here. That's why I'm in my room playing video games'-Finn_

'_Hey, answer your phone'-Finn _

Rachel's phone started ringing. "Yes, Finn. I didn't want to talk. I'm just checking on Kayla really."

"_Liar. Listen up. We are rehearsing in the morning. Why don't you and Kayla come by? We need an audience to listen to us go over a few songs and give us an honest opinion of how we sound,"_ Finn said, hopefully.

"Okay. I'd like that. I'm sure Kayla will come to. And you _do_ know Finn, I can brutally honest." They both laughed. "What's a good time?"

"_Say about 1or 2?" _

"Okay. Where do you rehearse?"

"_In one of the guys' basement. Good acoustics and he soundproofed it. I'll text you the address in the morning before we leave out. It's not too far." _

"Okay. Well, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Goodnight, Finn Hudson."

"_Good night, Rachel Berry. See you tomorrow."_

Finn was glad Rachel had texted. It let him know that she was thinking about him, even after her date with you-know-who. It gave him a warm feeling, endearing her even more to him.

Feeling guilty and remorseful, he had called Stephanie earlier. She had gone on and on about some big July 4th party she was going to Monday on the lake with her old high school friends. It was being held at one of her parents' wealthy friends' summer home on the lake. Her parents were also wealthy and didn't mind spending their money spoiling her and themselves, too. Stephanie didn't _have_ to work, she just did it for the experience and to help with her application to law school.

She got pissed because he said he was going to a pool party Monday with Puck. She thought Puck was still single and on the prowl and thought it was 'inappropriate' for him to hang out at the pool with Puck and "_a bunch_ of _man hungry girls_. _You just remind all of those hussies that you are taken. You hear me Finn?_"

What right did she have to be jealous? Lake party? Pool party? Same thing. He wasn't _even_ going to tell her that Puck now had a girlfriend and her and her roommate were going to the party too. _Some_ details he just kept to himself.

Now that he thought about it, this would be the first time he would get to see Rachel in a bathing suit. Would she have on a bikini? Of course she would. One thing Rachel Berry was _not_ and that was a prude. Not with those super hot short shorts she always wore, or those skimpy, body-hugging tank tops of hers. Not to mention those tight mini skirts she favored. Oh, yeah. _What color was her bikini_, he wondered, as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 8**

Rachel and Kayla entered the basement of the building the boys were practicing in. As they walked in, they saw Puck standing near a mic, tuning his guitar, a short, dark-haired guy talking with him. Beside them was a tall, thin guy standing at the keyboard, talking to Finn who was standing in front of a set of drums, drumsticks in his back pocket. On the other side was another guy tuning another guitar.

Rachel was thrilled to discover that Finn played the drums. She always thought that drummers were so fascinating. He looked up and smiled at her. He then touches Puck in the back and they both came over to greet the girls.

"Hi, Rach. Hi, Kayla," Finn says, bending down to hug them both. "Thanks for coming and helping us out. Puck could hardly contain himself once he found out you were coming. You can have a seat on there on that couch. Refrigerator is in the corner if you get thirsty. Make yourselves at home." Rachel and Kayla went over to the couch Finn had pointed out, sitting and looking up at Finn.

"Our practices are informal," Finn said. "So relax and enjoy. Clapped, dance, sing along, whatever the music moves you to do. I've got to go and finish adjusting my drum kit. Talk with you later." He winked at Rachel, turned and headed back to his drums. Rachel watched him walk back, observing how well his jeans fit his butt. _Have mercy!_

"Girls," Pucks says, pulling Rachel out of her thoughts. "We got about 5 more minutes of tuning and warming up then we want to play a few of our cover songs for you to listen to."

"Okay, Noah," Rachel replied. "We're fine. Go, serenade us," she said, shooing him away. They both giggled nervously.

After a few minutes, Puck started speaking into his mic. "Ladies, I'm going to introduce you to our band. But first: boys, the lovely lady to your right in the hot red tube top is my girlfriend, Kayla Rogers. And to your left, the little short person in the white tank top is Finn and my best friend, Rachel Berry. These are two of our favorite ladies and they're both off the market so put your tongues back in your mouths." Finn and Rachel made eye contact and Rachel blushed.

"Girls, as you already know, I'm Puck and I play lead and acoustic guitar. Next, to my left, is Mike Chang who plays the keyboard. To his left, you know, is Finn and he's on drums. Behind Finn and to his left is Joshua Paler and yes, Berry, he is a fellow Jew. He plays percussion instruments like the bells, triangle, bongos, whatever is needed extra for the song. Last, on your far right, is Charles Jenkins on bass. We all harmonize vocals and we all take turns on lead." They all did an exaggerated bow and Kayla and Rachel did a mock 'groupies' clap and scream, giggling.

The first song they covered was _**Over My Head**_by The Fray. Next was _**Payphone**_by Maroon 5, which caused the girls to get up and dance. Finn was happy to see Rachel enjoying herself so much. She seemed completely carefree, smiling up at him. It caused his heart to do strange things.

Then they played _**Secrets**_ by OneRepublic. Rachel thought they sounded fantastic!(especially the drums.) on all of the songs. And Finn was_ so_ sexy on those drums, frowning as he concentrated, sweat running down his face and neck, soaking his shirt. She could also hear him harmonizing throughout most of the songs. So, Mr. Hudson has been hiding that wonderful, sexy baritenor voice of his.

After finishing to the girls' applause and wolf whistles, Puck stepped to the mic again and looked at Kayla. "This is a song I have been practicing for a few days. Kay, baby, this song is for you. Hope you enjoy."

"Ohhhh, Kayla. Your sweetie is going to serenade you," Rachel teased. Puck switched to the acoustic-electric guitar and when he played the opening guitar chords, Rachel recognized the song right away; _**You Make It Real**_by James Morrison:

_**'**__**There's so much craziness surrounding me  
>There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe<br>When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
>You make it real for me<strong>__**'**_

'_**When I'm not sure of my priorities  
>When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be<br>Like holy water washing over me  
>You make it real for me<strong>__**'**_

'_**And I'm running to you, baby  
>You are the only one who saves me<br>That's why I've been missing you lately  
>Cause you make it real for me<strong>__**'**_

'_**When my head is strong but my heart is weak  
>I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty<br>When I can't find the words  
>You teach my heart to speak<br>You make it real for me, yeah**__**'**_

Rachel couldn't believe how good their band is, as they clapped and swayed to the song. Finn was far to modest about the band.

Puck looks directly at Kayla as he finishes the song. She has tears in her eyes. Rachel looks away as Kayla and Noah embrace. Did she hear Noah say _"I love you_?_"_ Lover boy has been tamed!

She gets up and walks over to Finn. He has a strange, different look in his eyes. Rachel couldn't quite place it. "Oh, my. You guys are good, real good. That was wonderful," she complimented as she approached Finn.

"Thanks and thank you for coming Rach," Finn said. He then turned to the rest of the band. "Guys, take a quick break. I'm walking Rachel out." Rachel waved to the guys as she and Finn follow Puck and Kayla out.

"Finn, you have been keeping secrets from me," Rachel said as she stood beside her car.

Finn got a surprised look on his face. "Huh?" _(How did she guess he was falling hard for her?) _

"Come on Finn. Not only are you a fantastic drummer," (_sexy as hell, too, _Rachel thought), "but that voice!" (_Also damn sexy_). "You are a double threat, Finn Hudson."

"Thanks, Rach. I don't know about all that but I enjoy it," he said, blushing. He opened the car door for her. "I think Mike is arranging a gig for us at the club I work at. If it happens, I want you to come."

"Sure. That sounds exciting. Just let me know. Kayla and I will be there, front and center, cheering you guys on and helping beat back all those screaming groupies," she joked, as she reached out and squeezed his hand. "Talk with you later."

They smiled at each other as Rachel slid into the driver's seat. Finn leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Both girls waved goodbye to the guys and then Rachel drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The July 4th party was off to a fun start. The school sponsored it for the summer students. Students were in the pool, some playing volleyball, while others where on the grass playing badminton or dancing to the music blasting over the sound system. Half-naked girls where sunning in deck chairs, shirtless guys walking around trying to find a hookup for the night. The cafeteria staff was grilling food and keeping the coolers stocked with drinks.

Finn sat at a patio table downing his fourth hot dog when he looked up and saw Rachel talking with two of his teammates. Finn didn't like it, not at all. He was suddenly consumed with jealousy. _Why the hell was she laughing_? He knew that laugh. That was Rachel's 'flirt' laugh. What they were saying couldn't be_ that_ funny. And what the heck was that she was wearing? _Oh, hell no!_ That skimpy black bikini bottom was barely covering her ass! That little cover-up thingy she had on wasn't _covering up_ anything. She needs to button that damn thing up. Better yet, she could have worn a one piece. No, Finn doesn't like this one bit. She needs to get over here and sit down.

He got up quickly and walked over to where she was standing. Putting his arm around her shoulder he says, "Hi, Rach. You just get here?"

"Oh, hi Finn. Yes, just got here," she says, smiling up at him. "I was just talking to Elijah and Paul."

Finn gave them a forced smile, then grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the table he was sitting at. "Come on over here where I'm sitting." _(Maybe this table will hide those strips of cloth you are calling a bathing suit). "_You need something to drink? Eat?" he asked, looking down at her breast, protruding out of her bikini top. _Dumb move, Finn. Look up. _

Sitting, she looked around. "I was just looking for Kayla. Puck pulled her off somewhere as soon as we got here." She then turned and looked down at Finn's plate. "Hmmm. That looks good. I think I'll go get me a hamburger and a drink."

Finn's eyes got big. "Oh, 's okay. You stay here. I'll go get it for you." Finn rose and walked over toward the food table. He didn't really like the idea of Rachel roaming around in _that_ bathing suit, smiling, flirting and talking to his teammates. He knew what was on _their_ minds. Dammit! He thought he wanted to see her in a bikini but he had quickly changed his mind. _Private showing only, Rach!_ She was looking hot as hell and he didn't want all these dirty-minded freaks gawking at her. He had to protect her. What were friends for.

Rachel looked around while Finn was gone. Her eyes went back to where Finn was standing by the food table. Damn! She didn't know what was finer, Finn Hudson with or Finn Hudson without his shirt. And the way those swim trunks were hanging on his hips. Whew! Is it suddenly getting real hot out here? _You're flushing, Rachel. Calm down_. Wait,what is that? What were those two girls doing standing so close to him? They are _so_ obvious. They're flirting, trying to pull him towards the pool! _Back off girls_! _He's with me, okay_? Good, he was shaking his head, turning them down. _Sorry girls_. Oh, hell. Here comes another one. _No,he doesn't want to go off with you somewhere and let you defile his body. Beat it. _

Face it, Rachel. Finn is a very attractive man and he drew females like bees to honey. Stephanie was a fool to leave _that_ here alone all summer, unguarded. Well, she would just have to help her out. _Oh, stop drooling, Rachel_. He's headed back this way.

"Here you go, Rach," he said, placing her plate in front of her. He pulled his chair closer to hers. They chatted about the band, the team and things in general while they finished off their food.

Finn looked up and noticed Paul headed toward them with a wide smile on his face, like he had just won the lottery or something. He promptly asked Rachel to dance. _What do you think __**I **__am sitting here, you twerp._ _Fuck off_. Finn's heart rate increased, afraid she would say yes. "No, but thanks anyway. It's just too hot," Rachel said, fanning herself with her hands. "I think I'm going over and get in the pool."

Paul still just stood there with that same dumb look on his face. _Beat it, lame brain. She's not getting in the pool with __**you**_. Finn cleared his throat and frowned at him. _Go away before I get up and throw your ass over that fence_. Cheese face finally got the hint, turned and left with his head down.

"Come on, Rach. Let's go get in the pool," Finn said, grabbing her hand and leading her toward the crowded pool.

They had fun, splashing each other, laughing and racing in the pool. They even got in a game of water volleyball. Rachel kept jumping in Finn's arms every time their team scored, not knowing that she was killing him. His thin swim trunks couldn't hide his predicament.

Climbing out of the pool finally, they relaxed in the deck chairs, drying off while talking and joking until dusk. There was an announcement that the fireworks would began soon.

They found Puck and Kayla and the four of them walked over to sit on a hill to watch the display. Rachel sat between Finn's legs, leaning back against his chest, not seeing the looks Puck and Kayla gave them. It was like the two of them were in their own little world whenever they were together.

As the fireworks began, Finn tightened his grip around Rachel, placing his chin on the top of her head. As the fireworks lit up the sky, Finn let out a contented sigh. "This has been the best day, Rachel. Thanks for hanging out with me," Finn said, kissing her hair.

"I loved it too, Finn. I don't know what it is. I just feel so...so relaxed and content when I'm with you." She closed her eyes and just gave in to the feeling of Finn's large, strong arms around her.

When the fireworks finished, Puck and Kayla said they were going to the girls' apartment for the night. Rachel laughed and said she had just bought new noise-canceling earbuds.

She and Finn walked slowly in the same direction, hand in hand. They looked up every few steps and smiled at each other. The fireworks continued flashing in the sky as the two of them took in the serenity of the night.

Finn didn't want the night to end so soon. He wanted to spend more time with her. Suddenly having an idea, he stopped and turned toward Rachel. "Hey, Rach. Why don't you come over to my apartment for awhile? It's early and that will give Puck and Kayla some privacy."

"I don't know Finn. Do you think that's a good idea, you know, us being alone in your apartment and all?"

"We are adults, Rachel. We enjoy each other's company. Come on. We'll have fun. I just don't want the night to end just yet. We can watch a movie, listen to music, talk, whatever you want."

He saw the hesitancy in her face. "Come on Rachel, what do you say? Please, for me?"

He looked down at her with those beautiful amber eyes, smiling with those damn dimples showing. She didn't really want the night to end, either. What the heck. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

They continued toward Finn's apartment quietly, hand in hand, smiling. Rachel breathed in the humid night air, mixed with that special, now familiar scent of Finn Hudson. This just felt so nice, so right, so meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

**A/N**. The song that Finn sings to Rachel is _**Kiss Me**_ by _**Ed Sheeran**_. If you can, please listen to it. I chose it because the lyrics were perfect for the scene and because I have always felt that Finn's/Cory's voice sounded a lot like Ed Sheeran's.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, okay Rachel. I'll play fair," Finn laughed, reaching for another handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. He and Rachel had been playing '_Would You Rather_' and he kept giving her stupid answers or not answering the questions at all.

"I'm not playing with you anymore, Finn." Rachel stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. Finn couldn't resist. She was too cute. He leaned over and kissed her bottom lip. Rachel pushed him away. "Are you going to stop misbehaving and play fair?"She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Rach," Finn said, apologizing. "But you just look so cute when you get mad at me. I can't resist teasing you." He leans over again toward her face, "Forgive me?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile when he looked at her that way. He then leans in, covering her mouth with his, pressing his tongue between her lips to encourage her to open them. She does and they continue in a heated kiss.

When they finally break apart, Finn places his forehead against hers, trying to slow down his heart rate. "I don't wanna play anymore," he whispers. "That game is so boring. Sitting straight up on the couch, he turns towards her. "I know what," he says, suddenly standing, "Dance with me, Rach?"

"Huh? But there's no music, Finn," say, curiously. She is still trying to control her breathing after Finn's heated kisses.

"I have my playlist on my iPhone. It's got a song on there I want you to listen to. We might cover it." He turns away from her, hoping she didn't notice the evidence of how excited he was from their make out session.

He walked over and placed his phone into the docking station and touched it several times. A guitar intro started. He turned to Rachel, holding out his hand, "C'mere?"

She smiled, standing and met him in the middle of the floor. Rachel then wrapped her arms around Finn's waist, laying her head on his chest. She could hear the comforting, steady sound of his heart beating. She really liked that sound.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, laying his cheek against her hair so that his mouth was right at her ear. Then she heard his beautiful, raspy voice, singing the lyrics to her. She could feel the vibrations of his voice on his chest as she closed her eyes. Oh, Finn Hudson, you have weaseled your way into my heart and now you are capturing my soul:

"_**Settle down with me**_

_**Cover me up**_

_**Cuddle me in**_

_**Lie down with me**_

_**And hold me in your arms"**_

"_**Your heart's against my chest**_

_**Lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I've fallen for your eyes**_

_**But they don't know me yet"**_

"_**And the feeling I forget**_

_**I'm in love now"**_

"_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved"**_

"_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**Falling in love"**_

"_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety**_

_**You'll be my lady"**_

"_**I was made to keep your body warm**_

_**But I'm cold as, the wind blows**_

_**So hold me in your arms"**_

Rachel feels him tightening his arms around her. She squeezes her eyes shut as she can feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"_**My heart's against your chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes**_

_**But they don't know me yet"**_

"_**And with this feeling I forget**_

_**I'm in love now"**_

Finn is overcome with emotion and his strong feelings for this little brunette he had in his arms. He just wanted all of her and he wanted to give her everything, everything and anything. He loosened his grip on her, placing his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back so that he could look into her eyes while he poured his heart into singing the next part of the song:

"_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved"**_

"_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**Falling in love"**_

As the guitar solo started, he bent down and captured her lips in a deep kiss, trying to convey to her through his kiss, all of the feelings, all of the joy, all of the passion he now felt for her. There was no more denying it. He loved her.

She returned the kiss with just as much fervor and emotion as he did. Rachel then felt his lips on her neck, on her collarbone, behind her ear and back to her mouth. She felt a warmth, a flame building from everywhere he kissed her, everywhere his lips touched her skin. That fire was spreading throughout her body and she knew she would give herself to Finn, tonight. She couldn't fight her true feelings for him any longer. She had fallen in love with Finn Hudson.

As the song continued, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. They started slowly removing their clothes until they found themselves standing there, nude, beside the bed with nothing between them but a small space, never losing eye contact. Rachel reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Finn."

Finn gathered her in his arms and gently laid her on his bed. He laid above her, between her legs, supporting his weight on his arms. "I want you so, so bad, Rachel. Please, let me love you." That was the last words he spoke as Rachel reached up and raked her fingers through his thick hair, pulling him down and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her all over, loving the sounds she made as he worshiped her body. Finn has never felt this way about a girl before. He has never wanted to give someone his all, everything that he had to give, receiving joy and pleasure from pleasing her and only her.

As he pressed into her, he started slowly, gently, taking in the sounds of their lovemaking, as they reached a perfect rhythm. As he looked into her eyes, he realized this is something that he had _never_ felt before.

He watched her face as she got closer and closer to her peak. Then, suddenly she closed her eyes tightly, arching her back as she reached it, clutching at his back, fingers pressing into his skin. This caused Finn to reach his soon after. As they both slowly came down from this amazing high, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love _you_, Rachel Berry."

Afterwards, they lay there in each others arms, Finn stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head as he closed his eyes. This is what it feels like to fall deeply in love, so deep that you never want to go back to the way it was before. This was so pure, so intense, complete surrender. He wants to be with this woman, only this woman, forever.

Finn heard the alarm going off across the room. _Damn_! Why did he decide to put that thing on his dresser in the first place. Turning over, he picked up his cell phone to look at the time. Shit! 6:00. _Wait, what day was it? That's right. It's Tuesday_. He had to be on the field at 7:30. This was the last week of conditioning.

He turned to his left. Did he dream that he and Rachel...no, he remembered, smiling. It wasn't a dream. He could still smell her on his pillow, on him. He smiled wider. Hmmm. _Strawberries_. And they had made love half the night, declaring their love for each other. The .ever.

Where was she, though? He looked at his phone again. No, nothing from her. Just 2 missed calls from Stephanie. Oh, damn! Stephanie. Well, when she got back, they needed to have a serious talk. Things had definitely changed for him. He and Rachel had decided that they wanted to be together. That meant he had to break things off with Stephanie.

He pulled up a text from Puck:

'_**Be back to the place by 6:30. Shower and dress here at Kayla's. See you then. Be ready.'-Pucklicious**_

Oh, please! Pucklicious? Now that Puck had won Kayla over, he really thought he was a stud. _Well, I haven't done too bad myself, Mr. Puckerman_, Finn smiled to himself as he headed for the shower.

Finn showered, brushed his teeth, shaved, and got dressed. Reaching over on his table to get his keys and phone he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. Picking it up he saw that it was written in a neat print:

_Finn Hudson,_

_Last night was wonderful. I must say, you are quite the talented man. Drums, singer, handsome football quarterback, and oh so skilled in other areas, too (smile). I had to leave early to get ready for today. Can't let Noah see me there or coming home with the same clothes on. I just wanted you to know that I really, really enjoyed last night and Babe, your voice! Wow! So sexy! You can sing to me anytime._

_See you on the football field,_

_RB_

_P.S. It's just you and me from now on, baby. I Love you._

Finn had such a big grin on his face as he entered the kitchen. _She called me baby_!

He was famished after his and Rachel's 'activities' last night. He looked at the clock: 6:40. He had time to go to the cafeteria and eat breakfast there if Puck hurried up. Just as he thought about leaving, Puck came in the door.

"Morning, Hudson. Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yes! Last week!" He said as they hi-fived each other. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

As they walked toward the cafeteria, Puck went on and on about his plans with Kayla. Finn's mind drifted off, remembering the night he had just spent with Rachel. They had made love 3 or was it 4 times? He would never forget how she had called out his name over and over and over. He couldn't wait to duplicate last night, or create a better version. He was looking forward to his future with Rachel and couldn't wait until they didn't have to keep their feelings for each hidden.

"Hudson! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Huh? What," he asked, turning to where Puck's voice was coming from. "Oh, lay off, Puck. I was just thinking about something."

"Well, whatever or whoever you were thinking about must have been pretty heavy, man. I've been calling you and...oh, wait a minute. You got it on last night, didn't you? Your eyes are all glassy and shit."

"Why are you asking me that? That is none of your business." Finn said, incredulously.

"Oh, no you don't. I know that look. That stupid, glazed over look in your eyes. That dumb-ass looking smirk of yours. Is Stephanie back?"

"What? No! She's not coming back until Monday. Stop looking at me like that. You freaking me out." Finn answered.

"Stephanie's not back, last I saw of you last night you were with...oh, no you didn't! Oh, shit, Hudson! You been rocking the sheets with Berry?" Finn's cheeks immediately flushed red.

"Have you lost your mind? Let's go. I need to get on the field," Finn says, standing up.

"You can deny, deny, deny. But, I know you. And I know Berry, too. I've seen the way you two have been all over each other the past couple of weeks."

"I'm warning you Puck," Finn says, turning and pointing a finger at Puck. "Stay out of my fucking business! Now, let's go and get this week over with. I'm ready for a break." They headed toward the practice field. Finn couldn't wait to see Rachel again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel had taken a quick nap when she arrived back to her apartment. Her classes today had been long and boring. Having seen Finn on the practice field this morning had her feeling warm all over. They had made eye contact as often as they could. And they had a quick makeout session in the weight room office. They had also sent each other short, cute text messages all day.

Last night had been the fantastic. She had never been held and kissed so gently, making her legs weak and her body tremble. My goodness, Finn Hudson was amazing! She had never had feelings like that before, electricity everywhere he had touched her body. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Kayla's phone rang. Looking at the caller id, she smiled, noting that it was Puck.

'**Hi, handsome.'**

'_Hey, baby. I need to ask you something. Has Berry been acting funny lately?'_

'**Funny how? I don't know where this is leading, Puck, but I have a feeling you are up to something.'**

'_Well, ever since the 4__th__ of July pool party, when Hudson and Berry left together, Hudson has been acting funny. All quiet, always drifting off into never never land. He's constantly texting somebody and sitting around smiling. You know, looking all stupid'_

'**Funny you should ask. Rachel has been acting the same way. She's acting like the cat that swallowed the canary. Like she's got this big secret. She just looks different. I don't know. Glowing, maybe'**

'_Well, I think our 2 friends have hooked up. I think they are in love and that can be good or bad'_

'**How so?'**

'_Well, Berry's got a man, Hudson has a girl that's coming back in as few days. Not a good scenero, if you know what I mean.'_

'**Well, what can we do? We owe them, though. If it hadn't been for them, we might have never gotten together.'**

'_I don't know but one things for sure,, I don't want to see neither of them get hurt.'_

'**Me neither. But what?'**

'_Well, you talk to Berry. Get her to confide in you. I'll get Hudson to talk, some kind of way.'_

'**Good idea but then what?'**

'_Don't know. Maybe they have it figured out already. We'll just be a shoulder to lean on. A sounding board for now.'_

'**Okay. Good luck, Puck. You are such a good friend to Finn. I love you'**

'_Love you, too. Bye, baby'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 10**

Puck laid in bed with Kayla, looking up at the ceiling fan. He was becoming frustrated. Turning to look at his girlfriend, he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong honey?" Kayla asked. "You have been acting like something's very heavy is on your mind all evening."

"Well, it's been what, 5 days and I still can't get my man Finn to tell me what's up with him and Rachel." Puck replied, disappointed.

"I know. She's tight-lipped, too. I know something's up, though." said Kayla. "The other night I came into the living room and Finn's hair was sticking up like a porcupine and Rachel's wasn't much better. _And_ Finn was wearing more of Rachel's red lip stick than she was." They both laughed.

"Well, sooner or later, something's got to give. We'll just keep watching and they'll slip up." Puck said, turning over so that Kayla was under him. "Anyway, I got a few things I need to take care of right (_kiss_) here (_kiss_)."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was exhausted. He had just finished his last night bartending at the club and he had stayed very busy all 6 hours he was there.

Strengthening and Conditioning camp was done. Now, he had a full week off before preseason camp started. Two weeks of that, then their regular season begins. Wow! First game was scheduled in 3 weekends. The excitement and adrenalin was starting up.

His mind drifted to Rachel and their relationship as he closed his eyes. She had texted him that John was back and wanted to take her out to dinner tomorrow night. They had decided that they would end things with their ex's right away. Neither of them wanted to continue cheating and being together in secrecy. They loved each other and wanted to be open and proud of their relationship. He missed Rachel and wished he could be with her now. But, they had decided that they would not be together again until after they officially ended their old relationships.

As far as Finn was concerned, he hadn't felt much romantically for Stephanie for some time now. She was due back Monday and he would have a serious talk with her then and end things. He just didn't think it was far to her to end things over the phone.

Finn groaned out loud. It was only Friday! He wouldn't get to be with Rachel until 4 days from now! How was he going to make it? He ached for her already. He would just have to keep himself busy until then. For now, he was just exhausted. _Go to_ s_leep, Finn._

He heard a noise just as he was drifting off to sleep. _Was that the doorbell? Was someone knocking? I know Kayla hadn't kicked Puck out this time of night. And Matt was suppose to spend the weekend with Keisha. _Shit! Whoever it was was impatient. Maybe Rachel couldn't resist and was paying him a late night visit. Finn smiled at the thought.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on," Finn yelled as he walked sleepily towards the door. Opening it, there stood his girlfriend, smiling up at him.

"Hi, sweetie. Surprise!" Stephanie jumped into his arms and pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly to his. Finn stood there frozen. What the hell?

Removing her arms from around his neck and stepping back, he looked at her in shock. "Stephanie? What are _you_ doing here?"

She stepped into the apartment, pulling 2 large suitcases behind her. She turned and closed the door with her foot. "I missed you _so_ much Finn. I couldn't stand it another day," she said, dragging the luggage toward Finn's bedroom.

Finn automatically followed her into the room. "Well, I _am_ surprised. But, I thought you were not coming back until Monday."

"Well, that was the plan originally. But I was talking to Melissa, you know my suite mate, and she told me that the Chi Lambda House was opening for us sorors tomorrow so I changed my flight and flew out today."

She parked her luggage in the corner, turned and wrapped her arms around Finn. He immediately froze again.

Removing her arms from around his neck, he sat on the bed. "Look, Stephanie. You should have told me you were coming back early. I...I can't...I just can't do this right now."

"What's wrong, Finn? Is there a woman here?" Looking around, she stepped to the closet and opened it.

"Come on Stephanie." Finn replied. "I wouldn't do anything as childish as hiding a woman in my closet. _Or_ under my bed." She turned and smiled at him.

She then came over and slid onto Finn's lap. "I understand, Finn. At least I think I do. It's been a long time. We just have to reacquaint ourselves with each other. But I promise (kissing him on the lips) that I'm going to erase all those months that I have been gone."

Finn gently grabs each of her wrist in his hands and looks her in her eyes. "Stephanie look, we need to talk." He then slides her off of his lap and stands. Rubbing his hands through his hair, he says, "I can't do this. Things have changed. I..."

"I know, Finn. We just need time," she said, interrupting him. "I love you. I realize now that I shouldn't have stayed away so long but I promise I'll make it up to you." She reached for him but he again steps away from her.

"That's not it, Stephanie. Look,we need to have a serious talk but I'm just...I need some sleep. It's been a long day. I'm tired. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay, Finn," she said, standing and walking towards him. "So, in the morning, I'll fix you a nice breakfast and we can talk." She walks over to her luggage, unzipping the smaller piece and starts pulling out a toiletry bag.

"Uh, Stephanie. You plan on staying _here_ tonight?" Finn's eyes get huge.

"Of course, silly. Where else would I sleep? We haven't been together in a long time, Finn, and I need you," she says, looking up at him. "I thought maybe we could shower and then cuddle up and watch a movie and, you know, get to know each other again."

Finn cleared his throat and suddenly became aware that he was standing there in his boxers. _Rachel would really be pissed if she saw this_. Going to his drawer and pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, he turned back to Stephanie. She was watching his movements questionably.

"Finn, what is it? You are really acting weird. Please, talk to me," she begged.

"Look Stephanie, we can talk in the morning. You can, uh, sleep in here in my bed tonight. I'll take the couch. Uh...like, when can you go to your sorority house?"

She stared at him strangely. "Tomorrow. Melissa said I could take my stuff over after 12."

"Okay. Well," Finn said, grabbing a blanket and a pillow out of the closet, "Goodnight, Stephanie and I'll see you in the morning. Well, really, later today. And then we'll talk."

He turned and stepped into the hallway. She was following him. _Fuck! Why can't she just go back in there and go to bed. He was too tired to deal with this now._

Sitting on the couch, he looked up at her. _Please, don't do this now Stephanie_. "Look Stephanie, I told you I'm tired. I just got off work and I just want to lie down and go to sleep."

"Finn," she said, sitting on the couch beside him. "I think we need to talk _now_. I have been gone for two months. _Two months_, Finn. And you really haven't kissed me, you haven't even touched me. You won't sleep in the room or the same damn bed with me."

"Stephanie," he said, pleading, "please don't do this. I..."

"You're been with someone else, haven't you?" She asked, looking him in his eyes.

Finn opened his mouth to answer but, instead, just dropped his head, nodding in the affirmative.

"How dare you, you bastard!" she yelled. "You can't keep it in your pants for one minute, can you?"

"It's not like that," he said, looking at her.

"It's Puck! I knew having that hoodlum staying here, running around with him, chasing skirts!" She threw her hands up in the air, standing. Then Finn felt it. A sharp pain to his left cheek. Stephanie had slapped him, with all of the anger and fury she was feeling behind that slap.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Stop it, Stephanie! Don't you hit me again! Look, I know you are hurt and upset but..."

"Ahhhh! How could you, Finn?!" Stephanie screamed, continuing her rant. "How could you cheat on me?! I trusted you! I never even _looked_ at another man. And believe me, I had plenty of opportunities."

Finn just sat there with his hands up to his face. He knew this was not going to be easy. "Look, Stephanie. Puck had nothing to do with this. And don't cheapen something that is much more than that. She means a lot to me. It...it just happened. We didn't plan this. But, it did. I care a lot about her." He felt tears building up in his eyes. "She just...she makes me so, so happy, plain and simple."

Stephanie searched Finn's eyes, trying to deny seeing what was obviously so clear in his eyes. She clutched her stomach, trying to ease the pain in her gut, realizing the extend of what she was seeing in Finn's face, what she was hearing in his words. "Oh my God, oh God," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You love her. You are in love with her."

Finn looks at her, trying to gauge her emotions through the tears in his own eyes. "Yes. I love her. So, so much. I am so sorry, Stephanie," his own tears falling now. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But it did and...and I just want to be with her. Only her."

"Oh, my. This hurts so much Finn," she said, trying to steady herself. "I have given myself to you. I gave you _everything_ for a year, Finn. A whole damn year! Didn't you even love me? Didn't you feel any remorse while you were screwing that slut?!"

"She is not a slut and don't you _ever_ say things like that about her! I know you are hurting, Stephanie, but leave those kind of comments out of it! To answer your question," he continued, lowering his voice, "I _thought_ I loved you at one time, but no, I'm sorry, I don't think I ever did. Not now, now that I have been with her." Finn blows out a tension-filled breath, again covering his face with his hands.

"Who is she, Finn? I want to know who she is. Does she go here at Wake? How did you met her? How long did she chase you till she got you in bed?"

"She didn't _chase_ me. _More like the other way around,"_(he says, under his breath). "We were friends. Yes, she's a Wake student. She's a senior. But that's all I'm telling you. You don't need to know anything else about her. You're not going to confront her. Just leave her alone. Take your anger out on me."

"Oh, Finn," Stephanie said, realizing that Finn was lovingly protecting her. "I just can't take this. I never thought you would do this to us." She started sobbing.

"Please, Stephanie. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this now but you wouldn't take no for an answer. But, nothing is going to change the fact that I love her, she loves me and we are going to be together. You wanted the truth. Now it's out there. Now, we're done. So, please. I'm tired. I'm through talking about it. There's nothing else to say."

"You can stay here tonight," Finn continued. "I'm staying on the couch. It's too late to go to a hotel. But, in the morning, you can move back in at the Chi house. I'm leaving around 11 in the morning for rehearsal with the guys. It is best that you are gone when I get back. I'm through discussing this."

"So, that's it, eh? Just, dump me and move on. I guess all I can do is accept it for now. But I never thought that you were the type of guy to do something like this."

"Like I said, I...we didn't plan this," Finn explained. "It just happened. So, goodnight, Stephanie, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"I am too," she said, quietly.

He watched her disappear into his bedroom. He rolled over and turned off the lamp. Settling into his pillow, he took in a lungful of air and blew it out slowly. _I've made the first step, Rach. Now it's your turn. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rachel had a restless night. She couldn't quell the nervousness, the dread of what she had to do when she had dinner with John tonight. It caused a knot to form in her stomach that hadn't been relieved with sleep. After breakfast, she had spent the morning finishing up her class assignments that were due Tuesday. It was now 11:30 and she was running out of things to distract her.

She wanted to see Finn so badly. She missed him so much. She needed to see him for words of encouragement for tonight. She could go to his apartment, see him briefly and then maybe go shopping. Yes, that's what she would do.

So, she grabbed her purse and yelled out to Kayla, telling her she would be back in about an hour as she walked out of the door.

Standing at Finn's apartment door, she suddenly felt the urge to turn around and go back to her apartment. They had promised each other that they wouldn't see one another until they had broken up with their exes. But, she needed to just kiss him, hold him, feel his arms around her just for a little while and then she could go about ending things with John._ So, here goes_.

She rang the doorbell and waited. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ After less than a minute, the door opened and there stood in front of Rachel a tall, beautifully tanned blond with a bright smile. Rachel noticed she stood there wearing Finn's gold, number 5 practice jersey. And nothing else. Rachel's heart sank. _Stephanie. This must be Stephanie_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

**A/N: This is a very emotionally heavy and long chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Again, thanks for all of the reviews, favs and follows. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 11**

Oh God! Rachel couldn't breathe. Her chest was tightening. She felt her eyes misting up. She just stood there, staring at the blonde, wearing _her_ Finn's shirt. Rachel remembered that face from a picture Finn had. That was definitely Stephanie.

"Hi, can I help you?" the blonde said, looking at her curiously. Rachel couldn't get a word out. She was trying to take a breath but it was so hard. She felt herself shaking. "Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt? Sick?"

"No...no, I'm..." _Rachel, take deep breaths. You can get through this._ "Is Puck home?" she forced out. _There. That was a good enough cover._

She noticed the blonde smiling again. "No. He didn't come home last night. But my boyfriend Finn, you know, one of his roommates, said something about meeting him this morning for rehearsal. Did you need him for something?"

_So, Finn left his __**girlfriend**__ long enough to go to rehearsal. How __**big**__ of him._ Rachel felt anger overshadowing the hurt she was feeling. "No, I just wanted to ask him something but it can wait."

"Oh, okay then. You want me to tell him you came by?"

"Oh, that's alright. I'm...I'll catch him later." Rachel said, hurriedly walking away while she still could. She looked back over her shoulder and saw the blonde shrug and then close the door.

Rachel walked quickly back to her apartment, trying to hold back the tears that she could feel building up, blinding her. She walked past Kayla, who was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, going into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She stood beside her bed, trying to control the tremors she felt in her entire body.

How could he go back to her? How could he sleep with her after the words he had said to her? After everything they had shared. He promised he loved _her_ and _only_ her. He promised her that it was over between him and Stephanie. And there Stephanie was, standing in _his_ apartment, wearing _his_ shirt. Smiling at her. Smiling because she had come back and reclaimed what Rachel thought was hers. _Oh, Finn! Why have you done this to me_?

She threw herself onto her bed and just let her sorrow and pain engulf her. She cried, releasing the tears she had been holding back. Crying until she had nothing left but the pain and the heartache.

Curled up in her bed, she could faintly hear Kayla knocking on her door, calling her name. She ignored it, slowly drifting into a deep sleep, exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puck, did Kayla have plans with Rachel today?" asked Finn, as he sat behind his drum kit.

"No, not as I know of. She said she was just chilling today and maybe we might get together tonight. Why?"

"Well, I have been texting Rachel and I called her twice. She hasn't returned by texts and her phone goes straight to voicemail."

"Well, maybe she's studying or something. You know how anal Berry is," returned Puck.

"Yeah, maybe," Finn doubted. "I didn't want anything anyway. Maybe I'll try again later," he said, putting his phone in his pocket.

They finished up rehearsal and he tried calling Rachel again, twice while driving back to his apartment. He finally just left her a message:

'_**Rach, what's up? You're not answering your texts or your calls. Just wanted to make sure you're alright and to wish you luck tonight. I miss you like crazy. Give me a call. I have something to tell you. I love you. Well...uh, bye.'**_

Finn went to the gym and played a game of pick-up basketball and then picked up some takeout and headed back home. He sat in front of the tv eating his food and watching some crappy movie.

His phone rang. Grabbing it, he noticed the caller ID-'_Stephanie_'. Dammit. "Hello, Stephanie. Why are you calling me? What could you possibly want?"

"Well, hello to you _too_, Finn. I calling because I left my curling iron on your dresser and wondered if I could come by...,"

"Not gonna happen," he cut in. "No way, Stephanie. Look, I'll get Puck or Matt to drop it off by your place next week. Is that it?" replied Finn.

"Yes, I guess that will be okay," she said, disappointed with Finn's curtness. "Gotta go but I just want you to know that I love you and hope this little infatuation you have with whoever she is will fizzle out soon and to let you know that I will be patiently waiting for you to..."

"Stop it, Stephanie. What do I have to say to get you to realize that it is over, done, finished between us?" Finn answered, trying to remain calm. "This is no infatuation, no teenage crush. We are not kids anymore, Stephanie," Finn continued, trying not to hurt her further but being blunt only seemed to work for her. "Listen, Stephanie. I love _her_. I will _always_ love _her_. Again, I'm sorry you got hurt but I am _not_ sorry I fell in love with her." Finn took a deep breath as he noticed she had gotten quiet on the other end.

"Look, I've got to go before I say something else that's not very nice," he continued. "Please, Stephanie, don't call me anymore." He then hung up, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He picked up the remote to turn the volume back up on the tv.

Puck came out of his room and stood in front of Finn. Reaching down and grabbing an egg roll, he asked Finn, "Is that what you're doing on a Saturday night? Thought you would be over there watching one of those chick flicks with Berry?"

"No, she has a date tonight so I'm chilling here. Beside, I'm crashing early. I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Well, have fun with Five Finger Fanny tonight. I'm outta here. Don't wait up," he said smiling. Finn threw a pillow at him just as Puck was closing the door.

Finn texted Rachel again. He knew she was out with John, hopefully breaking up with him. But he was still worried about her. She still hadn't returned his call.

He finally drifted off to sleep with his phone in his hand. Waking up suddenly, he looked at it. 12:38am. No missed calls, no new texts. _Dammit,, Rachel! What's up with that_? He decided that he would just have to go over to her place and see how it had gone with John. He couldn't take it any longer. She should be back by now. How long does it take to get rid of him?

He jumped in his car and drove the short distance to her apartment. Kayla came to the door in her robe. "Finn, what are you doing here this time of night?"

"Hey to you, too Kayla," he stated sharply. He was getting too impatient with everybody. "Is Rachel up? I need to talk to her," he asked, softer this time.

"She's not here, Finn," said Kayla.

"Hell, Kayla! It's after midnight. She should be here," Finn said more to himself than to Kayla. "Dammit Kayla! I'm sorry but I need to see her. I need to _talk_ to her," Finn said loudly, running his fingers through his hair, tugging at it in frustration.

"Finn, calm down," she said, putting her finger up to her lips to get him to quiet down. "I don't know what's going on between you two but she was really upset earlier. She came in from an errand around lunch time and went straight into her room. She looked right at me but didn't acknowledge me whatsoever. Then I heard her in her room bawling her eyes out. She wouldn't come to the door. She only came out briefly to make a sandwich, go to the bathroom and then went back into her room."

"What?! I swear, Kayla. I haven't seen or even talked to Rachel today. Hell, why do you think I'm standing here now?"

"I said chill, Finn. Getting yourself worked up is not helping." Kayla tightened her robe around her. Looking up at Finn, she continued. "Well, she left here around 8 with John for their date and then she texted me about an hour ago saying she was spending the night over at John's and not to worry about her."

Finn's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. "Spending the night over where?!"

"John's. You know, her _boyfriend_. What is wrong with you, Finn? The two of you are acting really weird."

He looks down, kicking his toe against the doorstop. "Nothing's wrong with me. At least, I thought there wasn't." He then looked up at Kayla, tears forming in his eyes. She could see the hurt in them.

"Finn, what is it?" Kayla said, taking one of his hands. "You can talk to me. Or at least talk to Puck. We are worried about you both. Look, we know something is going on between the two of you and now, I just don't know what happened. All of a sudden, Rachel was holed up in her room all day crying, sobbing. And you...look at you. You're standing here on my doorstep at midnight, all teary-eyed, about to break down any second."

Finn looks down so Kayla couldn't see the tears starting to fall. "I just can't talk about it. Not right now. Not until I talk to Rachel first. But I promise you Kayla," he said, now looking up, "I care a lot about her. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't," she said, reassuringly. "Not intentionally at least. But, she's not here, Finn. She won't be back until tomorrow some time. So, in the meantime, go home. I'll tell her you came by and get her to call and talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Kayla." He kisses her on the cheek. "Goodnight. And tell Puck, I'll see him tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat there, on the side of John's bed, sobbing, unable to stop the flood of tears. She sat there shamefully, in only her bra and panties. She was trying to stop; stop long enough to talk to him. She just didn't think it would get to this point.

_Once Rachel had stopped crying earlier, she had decided that she wouldn't break up with John. Finn was just a summer crush that she would eventually get over, she had convinced herself. Forget that he had texted and called her all day. He probably just wanted to explain why he had decided to stay with Stephanie, why he couldn't be with her. Guilt. That's all it was. _

_But she still had John, she had rationalized. John was kind, gentle, loving, and most of all, reliable, a constant. If she worked harder at nurturing their relationship, she could eventually love him. Probably as much as she loved Finn. She and John could have a nice, pleasant, reliable future together. _

_So, she had decided, at dinner, that she was going to devote herself completely to him. She would re-establish their physical relationship to let him know that she belonged to him and was totally dedicated to him. She had even texted Kayla to let her know that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. _

But now, here she sat, crying and unable to look John in the eyes. She couldn't go through with it. She just couldn't do it. When John kissed her, touched her, tried to make love to her, she only felt repulsed. Aversion to anyone who wasn't _him_. She was hopeless. She was _so_ in love with Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Did I go too fast? Did I do something wrong?" John questioned, coming over and sitting beside her. "Did I hurt you? Please Rachel, talk to me, sweetheart."

"I...I...Oh, John. I am so, so sorry. I just...I just can't...not with you." She couldn't continue. She was crying too hard.

"Look, shhhh." He attempted to gather her in his arms. Rachel froze, turning to look at him, her eyes swollen from crying.

John let his arms drop down onto the bed. He then kneeled down in front of Rachel, looking her in the eyes. "Hey, hey. Look at me Rachel. What is it, honey. Talk to me."

Rachel attempted to hold her gaze with John but guilt and shame wouldn't let her. She dropped her head, staring at her hands in her lap. "John...I'm...I love him. I just love him so much and I don't know how to stop. He hurt me. His...oh, I'm...," Rachel paused, trying to gather her thoughts again.

She then stood up, brushed past John and began searching for her dress and shoes. John just sat there, confused. Putting dress and shoes on, she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Rachel," John called out, following her into the kitchen, "what the hell is going on?! And who are you talking about? You love who?"

After getting a glass of water at the sink, she took a seat at the table. John sat down at the table, sitting across from Rachel. "Come on Rachel. Tell me what's going on. I'm trying to understand but I don't think I like where this is heading."

She took a big sip of the water, trying to calm herself down enough to talk to John. Putting her hands in her lap, she looked down. "John. I'm in love with someone else."

"What?!" he shouted. "I'm gone for what, a week, and you fall for someone else?!" I can't believe that Rachel!" he started shaking his head, side-to-side.

She then looked up at him. "You wanted me to talk, then stop shouting at me! You think I planned this? You think I wanted to end up like this, hurting, hurting you?" Feeling more encouraged, she continued on. "It didn't just happen, John. We have been seeing each other, just as friends, for a few months now. Well, we were just friends until the other night."

"Oh, wait up. Are you saying you have slept with him, Rachel?" Rachel nodded. "Oh, hell! That's why you won't let me touch you. That's why you were just now acting like some fucking frigid virginal teenager!" John stood up with his hands in the air. "Oh, man. I have been so _stupid_! So naive! Happening right under my nose!"

"Hate me, John! I know I hate myself for doing this to you!" Rachel screamed, the tears starting up again. "I'm sorry I led you on. I"m sorry that I can't _stand_ for anyone to touch me but _him_. I'm sorry, John, that I let this happen! But it did. I tried to control it. I tried to fight it. But somethings, John, can't be controlled. Can't be changed."

"Oh, right, put up a big fucking effort! I _bet_ you fought him off. While I'm out there trying to build our future, trusting you, loving you, you're here '_fighting'_ off some bastard working his way into your pants! Yeah, right Rachel. I bet you fought him off, all the way to the bed while you were screwing him! You know what they call people like you, Rachel? A whore! A damn deceiving whore! I can't believe how low you stooped."

"I deserve all of the names you are calling me. I deserve the anger and the loathing. Just put it out there, John. But all of it doesn't change one damn thing. I _love _him! I love him so, so much! And," she then stood up, "I can't change it. I can't remove him from my mind," she says, jabbing her finger at her temple, "I can't remove him from my heart. Sometimes you can try to control your mind, what you think. But, your heart, your heart is a totally different thing."

It gets quiet all of a sudden. All is heard is the ticking of the clock on the wall overhead and the arguing couple's breathing. John was the next to speak. "Rachel," he says, calmly, "why did you feel like you had to _lie _to me? I thought we were always honest with each other."

"Because, John," Rachel answered, "For the longest time I was lying to _myself_. I thought I loved you. I thought I wanted to be with _you._ To move to Durham, to marry you. But then I met _him_. I truly love him, John. There is nothing I can do to change it. I'm sorry."

He pauses, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess I've just been denying that things had been changing between us. I kept pretending that once I became a full-fledged surgeon and we moved to Durham together, things would go back to the way they were before."

Rachel closed her eyes, fighting more tears. "They just aren't. I think he will always have my heart. No matter what," she said, quietly.

"Well," John said, crossing his arms across his chest, "I can't fight that. So, go. Be with your lover. I've had enough of you using me to make yourself feel better." He then turns and heads back toward the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

Rachel stands up, her legs shaking, and heads toward the door to leave. Picking up her purse by the door, she grabs her cell phone and calls a taxi. Noticing the time on her phone: 1:35am, she wonders if he's with her tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

A/N: The song that Rachel was playing in her room, _**I'm Not The Only One**_ is by Sam Smith. Take a listen. Love it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 12**

It was now Thursday and Kayla had had enough. Rachel had stayed shut up in her room since she had returned from her date with John Saturday night. She hadn't spent the night with him as she had said because Kayla had gotten up to go to the bathroom that night and noticed the light on in her room. She also could hear her crying softly.

Since then, Rachel only came out to eat, shower, and go to her last week of classes. The rest of the time, she was in her room, not answering her phone, not coming to the door when Kayla knocked. She was playing that song, _**I'm Not The Only One**_, on loop in her room. Kayla couldn't take it anymore. She was going in and she wasn't coming out until Rachel talked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck had all he could take of Finn. He wasn't going out, he either stayed in his room playing classic rock songs or sat in the livingroom watching baseball or Sportscenter. He ate most of his meals in his room. He would give you short, abrupt answers if you asked him a question and just looked down at his hands if you tried to talk to they got him to go to rehearsal, he would play the drum parts mechanically, with no emotion, no passion. He refused to sing.

Puck was going to sit him down and force him to talk. He couldn't go on like this. They have preseason practice next week and he couldn't go out there in this kind of shape.

He walked to Finn's bedroom door and knocked. He could hear some time of rock music playing. He knocked harder. The music stopped and then the door opened. Finn walked back to his bed and flopped down on it.

He had his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. "What do you want, Puck? I am not in the mood to hear any kind of crap."

"Well, you gonna." Puck stood beside Finn's bed, looking down at him. "Listen man, you gotta stop this."

"Stop what? I'm just not in the mood to sit out there and laugh and joke, listening to your stupid ass," Finn answered, turning to face the wall, his back to Puck.

"Well, you're gonna listen to my stupid ass. I'm worried about you. You are my best friend," Puck said, with emotion in his voice. "Have been for a long time. We've always had each others backs. What happened, man? Is it Stephanie? Did the two of you have a fight?"

Finn continued to lay with his back to Puck. "I broke up with Stephanie. That is _so_ over." His voice was muffled, flat.

"What? Is that what's got you moping?"

"No," Finn said, turning back over to look at his friend. "Look, just let it go, Puck."

"No, I'm not." He walked over and sat in Finn's desk chair. He decided to ask what he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to. "Is it Berry? Did something happen between you two?"

Finn rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. He nodded his head and then placed his head in his hands. "Yes. We love each other. Or, at least I _thought_ she loved me."

Puck's eyes got wider. "Oh, man. Did you dump Stephanie for Berry?" Finn nodded again. "So, why aren't you with Berry?" Puck questioned.

This triggered something in Finn. He stood up all of a sudden and started pacing in the room. "Because she won't fucking talk to me! I don't know what to do, Puck! I don't know what the fuck to do!" Finn shouted angrily. "I love her so much, so much and she won't have anything to do with me!"

"Okay, okay. Stop pacing and sit your ass down. You're making me dizzy. We gotta figure this thing out," Puck said.

Finn sits on the side of the bed as Puck continued. "Now, Kayla said Rachel has been over there in a bigger funk than you. She won't half eat, staying shut up in her room, listening to some shitty song over and over."

"Well," said Finn, "she's not in as big of a funk as you may think. She slept with John _after_ she slept with me! She spent the night with him and screwed him, Puck. After _we_ were together. After she said she loved me and wanted to be with me."

"That's fucked up, man. If that's how it went down. I don't know, though. That just doesn't sound right. That doesn't sound like Berry. I've seen how she looks at you. Like you're some fucking god or something."

Puck puts his head in his hands, thinking. He then looks up. "So, _you_ break up with Stephanie, Berry runs back to John."

Finn nods his head. "I can't believe she did that to me, Puck. I can't believe she would do that. It just hurts, man. I feel like I've been kicked in the gut. This love shit is painful, man." He had tears starting to stream down his face.

"I knew you two were gettin' it on! I knew it! Now your ass has fucked around and fell in love. That Berry must be a freak in bed!"

"Knock it off, Puck," Finn warned. "It was so not as vulgar as you are making it out to be. I love her, dammit! We didn't just have sex, we made love. And I know she loves me too. I could feel it. I could see it in her eyes."

"Must have been mighty good. Made you dump your girlfriend you've had for a year. So, how did Ms. Stephanie take it? You dumb her over the phone?"

Finn went on to explain what happened after Stephanie showed up at his door. "And that's why I slept on the couch that Friday night. I don't want Stephanie anymore. I haven't wanted her for a long time. I want Rachel, Puck. I love her. I need her so badly." He then choked up and couldn't talk anymore.

"Damn. This is weird, Hudson. Does Rachel know that you broke up with Stephanie?"

"No. She doesn't even know that Stephanie came back early. Whatever happened, she won't talk to me. I need to talk to her."

"Well," Puck said, thinking, "looks like whatever happened, happened between Friday evening and Saturday when you tried to talk to her."

Finn looked up. "So, what are you getting at?" Finn asked hopefully. "I just need her to talk to me and I can straighten out whatever it is that has her upset. If it's something I said or done...I just don't know."

"Well, if Berry is pissed about something, she can hold a grudge," Puck stated, "Shortstack is one stubborn...whoa, wait a minute, wait a fucking minute! When did you say Stephanie came back?"

"Friday night around midnight. Why?"

"When did you try to call Berry after that?" Puck asked, standing.

"When I was at practice Saturday. Around 12-12:30."

"Did you leave Stephanie here when you left for practice?" Puck asked, walking toward Finn.

"Yeah. I told her I needed her gone as soon as she could move back into her room. So, she probably left around 12-12:30. Oh shit!" Finn said, sitting up straight on the side of the bed. "Do you think Rachel saw Stephanie here? Oh man!"

"Makes sense. That would set any woman off, especially Berry. But, hold your horses," Puck said, putting his hand up to Finn. "Kayla said she was going to talk to Rachel this morning. I'm going to call her and see what she found out and see if we can figure this thing out."

He slapped Finn on the shoulder and turned to leave the room. Opening the door he said, "Don't worry, my man. Puck will have you back knocking boots with Berry in no time." Finn had a small smile on his face. The first one in almost a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Baby. Did you talk to Berry?" Puck asked Kayla. He had gone into his room and called her.

"_Yeah. She was a mess. But I found out why she is so upset. Did you know that her and Finn had fallen in love, had slept together?"_

"No, not until I talked with Hudson. But the way the two of them couldn't keep their eyes or hands off of each other, I knew something was up."

Kayla went over what Rachel had told her._ "So, after she saw Stephanie in your apartment naked, I might add, except for Finn's shirt, she figured they were still together and that Finn had changed his mind. Had basically used her until his real girlfriend came back. She is devastated, Puck. I just can't believe Finn would do something like that. Especially the way you say he is reacting." _

"No, Hudson doesn't play games like that," Puck finally said. "He is hurting, hurting bad. All he wants is Rachel. He _did_ break up with Stephanie." Puck took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in.

"Looks like Miss Stephanie decided to play games before she left here." Puck rolled his eyes.

"_But do you think Finn slept with her?"_ asked Kayla.

"No. No way," Puck answered positively. "He said he didn't and I believe him. He was just trying to be nice by letting her stay there and it slapped him in the face. Big time."

"_You know him better than I do. Oh, I got Rachel to admit that she might have misunderstood what she saw and to at least give Finn the benefit of doubt until she talks to him."_

"Good," said Puck. "He'll be glad to hear that. That's at least a little morsel for my boy. He _has_ been worried sick about her. That, along with wanting her back. Thanks so much, Kay."

"_Oh,__** thank**__ you,"_ said Kayla. _"I love the two of them and I don't like seeing them like this." _

"Me either. The way my boy Hudson's been these last few days, it's just sad. He can't play ball like that. I don't want to see him fuck up a possible career."

"_I know,"_ answered Kayla._ "Well, Rachel is going to call him later today. Just to let him know that she wants to meet with him and talk but she needs time."_

"Well, I'll let Hudson know. This oughta calm him down for awhile. Talk to you later."

Finn laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how all of this mess happened. If Stephanie said or did anything to Rachel, he would make sure she pays. Dammit! Rachel didn't have to run back to John. That hurts. It hurts like hell. All Finn knew was that he loved her and he would do whatever it took to be with her again.

Puck knocked and came into the room. "Listen up, Hudson. I just got off the phone with Kayla."

Finn sat up. "Is Rachel alright? Did Kayla get her to talk?"

"Slow down, man. First of all, "yes, Kayla talked to Rachel. Rachel told her what happened and what's going on."

"Is she alright?" Finn asked again.

"Well, better but she's hurting, too. And I found out what happened and what caused Rachel to be upset." Puck said.

"Did I do something? Did I say the wrong thing? I know. I put too much pressure on her to be with me." Finn was becoming anxious.

"Calm down. Shit," Puck said, getting irritated with Finn bombarding him with questions. "No, nothing like that, man. You _did_ do something but it was innocent. By you letting Stephanie spend the night here, trying to be kind to her, well, Rachel saw her here."

"What? How?" Finn was getting upset again.

"Well, she told Kayla that she came by to see you Saturday morning, you know, while you were at rehearsal. But she didn't know that. Well, anyway, Ms. Stephanie answered the door."

"What?!" What the fuck was she doing answering the door?"

"Yea, I know, right? Puck said. "Anyway, she not only answered the door but she answered the door in nothing but your t shirt."

"Oh, hell no!" Finn said, putting his hands up to his face. "Rachel must have been devastated! Why would Stephanie do that? Playing fucking games! So now, Rachel thinks I screwed her and she's still my girlfriend." Finn started raising up on the bed.

"Chill, man," Puck warned, again. "I just need to know. Did you bang Stephanie that night?"

Finns eyes got larger. "Hell no! How could you ask me something like that?"

"I know, I know. I told Kay the same thing," Puck said, backing up. "But I had to ask because Kay and I are getting ready to put ourselves out there to get you two back to normal so we can end our own torture."

"You know me, Puck. Once I slept with Rachel, that was it for me man. I don't do one night stands. I don't go back and forth between women. There will _never _be anyone else but her. I _love_ her. I never loved Stephanie. And now that I know what she did, she...she just disgusts me. Rumbling through my drawers, flouncing around here in my clothes like she lives here."

"Now, I'm warning you. Stay away from Stephanie. No telling what you would say or do. I'll handle her. And when Berry finally comes to her senses...well, we better keep Berry away from her, too." Puck smiled, with Finn returning it.

"Now, ease up on yourself," Puck said, punching Finn softly in the shoulder. "This thing is gonna work out. Me and Kay have your backs."

Puck left the room and started toward the kitchen. "Hey Puck. I just got an idea," Finn said, stopping Puck in the hallway. "Do you think Kayla could get Rachel to come to our set tomorrow night at the club?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I need her to come. You know that song I've been working on, that I lead? Well, I want to sing that to her," Finn said, hopefully.

"Sure that'll work?" Puck says, looking at him questionably.

"I just need her to listen to me," Finn answers. "She won't talk to me so that's the second best thing. I know she will listen to me sing. She's got to realize how much she is hurting me. She loves me, I just know it."

"Okay. I'll give Kay a call. At this point, she is too through with Rachel's moping and crying."

"Okay, and thanks, man." Finn smiled, then returned to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kayla got off the phone with Puck. She had promised him that she would get Rachel to that club tomorrow night, even if she had to physically pick her up and drag her in their.

Rachel stood at the sink, washing some grapes for a snack. "Hi, Rachel. Oh," she said, looking down at the fruit, "eating grapes now. I thought you were on a starvation diet."

"Ha, ha. No, I feel better now that we talked and I got a lot of it off my chest."

"Well, I talked to Puck and he had a long talk with Finn, too," Kayla said, taking one of the grapes.

"I don't want to hear that, Kayla," Rachel said, turning back toward the sink.

"Well, you are. Listen, Finn is really in a bad place. Puck is worried about him going to practice Monday in the shape he's in."

"Rachel," she said, putting both her hands on Rachel's shoulders, turning her to look her in the eyes. "Finn did not go back with Stephanie. He broke up with her Friday night. She just showed up on his doorstep. He told her about you. He told her he loved you."

Rachel looked pass Kayla. "Then why was she still there that morning I went by there?"

"Finn was being Finn," explained Kayla. "He had just broke her heart, Rachel. She didn't have anywhere to stay that night, according to her, it was too late to go to a hotel. So he let her stay in his room. He took the couch. He didn't touch her. She was suppose to be gone the next day. She left soon after you went by there."

Kayla could see the wheels turning in Rachel's head. She was getting through to her.

"I just know what I saw," Rachel continued. "She was practically nude, standing there in his shirt. And the way she was smiling and looking at me, she looked pretty happy, unlike someone that just got dumped. She answered his door, Kayla. She was acting like she was the lady of the house!"

Kayla was getting frustrated again. Rachel was too darn stubborn for her own good. "Rachel, listen to me. You know Finn."

"I thought I did," Rachel retorted.

" .him," Kayla repeated, shaking Rachel's shoulders with each word. "And Puck knows him. He said he did not sleep with Stephanie. Puck believes him. And, I don't know Finn as well as you two do but I don't think he would lie about something like that."

Rachel shook her head, "I just don't know what to think anymore, Kayla. I just need to think about things."

"Well, you are not going back in that room, holed up listening to that irritating song again. Rachel cracked a weak smile. "Starting tomorrow, you are getting up and you are going out. We are going shopping and we are getting new outfits."

"New outfits? For what?" Rachel asked.

"Because, Shortstack, you are going to the club with me tomorrow night."

Rachel frowned. Kayla had been around Noah to long. "No. Their set is tomorrow night. Finn will be there."

"And," Kayla said, reaching down and stealing another handful of grapes, "Finn will also be on that field with you starting Monday. You can't avoid him. That is so immature, Rachel. Man up. You are going with me tomorrow night to support my man and his band. We are going to get jaw-dropping outfits."

Rachel raised both of her eyebrows. Kayla continued. "Yes, Mr. Hudson will be there. But, you don't have to say _anything_ to him. You don't even have to look at him. You can sit there on your pretty little butt, sip your wine or whatever and enjoy yourself."

"Now, goodnight Rachel Berry. We're leaving around 1pm." With that, Kayla went into her room and texted Puck:

'**She'll be there. Nite, baby.' **


	13. Chapter 13

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

**A/N**: The song that Finn sings to Rachel is_**All of Me**_ by John Legend. Nothing sexier to me than Finn Hudson sitting on a stool, eyes focused on Rachel, singing.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 13**

"Dang, Berry! I don't know who looks hotter, me or you, girl! Look at us," Kayla said, grabbing her keys. "Let's go party."

As they headed for the club, Rachel looked in her compact mirror, applying a little more lipstick. She felt good about her outfit. She had on an orange, sleeveless mini dress with 4-inch heeled dress sandals. The dress collar dropped down low in the front and back and showed amble amount of the small cleavage she had. Her hair was curled and flowing down her back. _What? Just a coincidence that that was the way Finn Hudson liked her hair, okay._

They entered the club and found their VIP seats to the front and center of the stage. Across from them sat the other band members' girlfriends. Rachel and Kayla waved at them as they took their seats. Their waiter came up and took their drink orders. Rachel looked around at the crowd. It was packed, mostly with scantly dressed college girls. Rachel sipped on her margarita while Kayla had a brandy old fashioned. David Guetta's pulsating **'**_**Without You**_**'** was being played by the DJ. Starting to feel the effects of her drink, Rachel started bouncing to the song. This particular song was a big crowd pleaser and was getting the crowd wound up for the guys. She wondered what Finn was doing. Was he nervous. She felt her heart speeding up just thinking about seeing him again.

Finn sat in a corner in the dressing room, taking deep breaths, trying to settle his nerves. They were on in 5 minutes. Puck was pacing back and forth, his way of pumping himself up for the performance.

"Okay guys," Puck said, excited."I just peeped out and the place is standing room only." The guys let out a whoop and fist bumped each other. Finn knew that the club held 200 seated, but they were allowed up to 300 max per the fire department.

"Our ladies are front and center and looking hot!" Puck continued, "so, circle please."

They gathered in a circle with their right hands meeting in the middle. "Okay guys, on the count of 3," led Puck.

"1-2-3! Let's do this!" they all yelled together.

As they headed down the hallway toward the stage, Puck pulled Finn over so he could whisper to him. "She's here. And looking, wow!"

Finn smiled, patting Puck on the back and headed for the stage. He climbed behind his drum kit and started adjusting his set as the other guys tuned their instruments. _Don't look at her, don't look at her._ Finn stood up to pull his sticks out of his pocket and looked over to the center table. There she sat, sipping on a drink and talking with Kayla. She looked beautiful. Finn wanted to go over, grab her up in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't see straight. Kayla then looked up at him, smiled, tilted her head toward Rachel, and winked. He smiled back at her, mouthed 'thank you' and settled back onto his drum stool.

As Rachel noticed the band coming up on stage, she caught a glimpse of Finn. Whoa! How does he do it? How can he look so hot, so sexy without even trying. He had on just some plain dark blue jeans and a royal blue t shirt. _Oh, he's looking this way. Look away, Rachel, so he doesn't see you drooling._

Rachel then looked toward Kayla so Finn wouldn't catch her looking. She didn't need to encourage him.

She could hear some girls sitting at a table behind her gasping when the guys came out. "Damn! That's a fine bunch of guys!"

"Shit, girl. Isn't that Finn Hudson, the quarterback? He is so fine!"

"Hey drummer, over here." She noticed Finn look up and smile, dimples showing.

"Hey, Finn. You gonna sing to me, baby?" He let out a little chuckle and got ready for the first song.

The lights went down and the band began to go through their set. Girls were screaming, jumping up and down, dancing between the tables, with security standing at the stage to keep the crowd from coming near the stage. Many thought that it was too bad this was just a hobby for the guys. They felt that they could really go further with this.

Then Puck came up to his mic. "I just want to take the time to thank all of you for coming out tonight and supporting us." There was screaming and clapping coming from the crowd. He then introduced the band members, one by one, with Puck and Finn getting the loudest applause and whistles from the mostly female audience. Rachel felt a pang of jealousy.

As the band was being introduced, Rachel looked over to her left and noticed a blonde standing behind one of the tables. _Stephanie_. She was standing there, staring in Finn's direction and smiling. If they were together, why wasn't she sitting up front like they were? Finn hadn't even looked in her direction. Rachel shook her head, trying to make sense of everything. Maybe what he said was true. She turned back to the stage while Puck finished up.

"Now, for our last song, I turn the mic over to our drummer, Finn Hudson."

Finn wiped his face with a towel, dropped it to the side and then stood up. Grabbing his stool, he met Puck, who also brought a stool along with his acoustic guitar, at the center of the stage where they were directly in front of Rachel and Kayla's table. They brought both their mics down to their sitting level.

Getting comfortable on his stool, Finn waved at the now screaming girls. He then tried calming down the catcalls and wolf whistles from the very aggressive, overly female audience. Finn then spoke into his mic. "This last song," looking down at Rachel, locking her in his gaze, "is for someone very, very special to me. We're doing an acoustic version of this song. I hope you like it." He then kissed his palm and placed it over his heart, something he had been doing on the football field for Rachel as a gesture that he loved her. He then closed his eyes as Puck strummed the guitar intro perfectly. He then opened his eyes, focused on Rachel, and began to sing:

"_**What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<strong>__**"**_

Stephanie stood to the side watching Finn sing. His voice was beautiful. _Is he singing to me?_ The words seem a _little _pertinent. _Wait, who is he looking at?_ Stephanie followed Finn eyes to where he was focused. She saw a little brunette in an orange short dress staring back at Finn. She looked awfully familiar. _Wait, that's the girl that came looking for Puck at the apartment the other day!_ Why that bitch! She was looking for Finn, I bet. She's the one that Finn has been cheating with.

Just when Stephanie was getting ready to go over and confront her, her roommate Melissa grabbed her arm and shook her head, "No Steph. He's moved on. Look at them? Please, don't." Stephanie stood there, tears in her eyes, as the man she loves sang to another woman:

"_**Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<strong>__**"**_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
>You're my downfall, you're my muse<br>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you<strong>__**"**_

As Finn finished the song, Rachel felt the tears coming. She couldn't stop them. They were streaming down her face. She needed to stop them because she couldn't see his beautiful face anymore. She loved him so much but she didn't know if she could trust him. She was so afraid to give in to him completely. What if he was lying?

"_**all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<br>Give me all of you, oh oh**__**"**_

Finn was reaching the end of the song. He was entranced in the song, focusing on Rachel's eyes. His heart was pounding as he became consumed with the emotions of the song. Oh, his Rachel was _crying_. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her. Then, as the last few lines poured out of him, he felt the wetness on his own cheeks:

"_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
>Risking it all though it's hard<strong>_

_**Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<strong>_

_**I give you all of me  
>And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.<strong>__**"**_

That's when Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. She felt like she was suffocating. She rose up, broke eye contact with Finn and ran for the exit, barely seeing anything for the tears. Once she was outside, she stood there trying to compose herself.

Finn stood up as the last note left his mouth. He saw Rachel stand and head out the door. He jumped off the stage and ran after her. He knew that the rest of the band could close the set. He was also aware of everyone watching him run out of the club. He didn't care about that. He didn't care about any of it. He was not letting Rachel go. She was going to listen to him.

He found her standing on the sidewalk with her back to him. "Rachel, wait, please." She looked up, turned and saw him and started walking fast up the sidewalk.

"No, Finn. I need time to think," she said, hurrying down the sidewalk.

With a few quick long strides, Finn easily caught up with her. He stopped in front of her, blocking her from going any further. "Rachel, please, listen to me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, crying out "Why? So you can keeping lying to me Finn? So you can tell me you meant the words in that song?" She tries to step around him but he blocks her path, again.

"Stop it, Rachel! You're going to hear me out! You are going to listen to me and you're going to listen to me now!" Finn yells at her.

"I don't want to hear it," Rachel says, turning her head away from Finn. "Just let me go, _please_."

He grabbed her by her arms but still she didn't look up. "No, dammit! Listen, Rachel. You are so damn stubborn. You are so...so sure that I am lying. But no, Rachel Berry," he places his large hands on each side of her face, forcing her to look at him, "I love you. I have _only_ loved you for a long time now. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you."

Rachel breaks eye contact, looking down. "I don't want Stephanie," Finn says, continuing, " I don't love Stephanie. I did not go back to Stephanie. Not after you, not after what we shared, Rachel."

"Oh, you just slept with her. That's so different, Finn," she replied, sarcastically. She then looked up at him. "I can't...I can't trust you, Finn. She was standing there. In _your_ apartment. In _your_ clothes, Finn. Now you are saying you love me? Please, Finn. Just let me go home." She looked down, again.

He then bent down, trying to get her to look at him again. "Rachel. Baby, please look at me. I did not sleep with Stephanie. She slept in my room. I slept on the couch. I had no idea she was walking around in my shirt, answering my door. She was still in the room when I left. She was playing games, Rachel. Baby, please believe me. Look at me, please." He was tearing up again, struggling to keep his composure.

She then looked up at him slightly, trying to see a lie in his beautiful amber eyes. There was none. " .You." Finn continued, "I love you so,so much. You are my life."

He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up towards him so that he could look her completely in her eyes. He could see her eyes shining from the street lamp overhead. "Rachel, I broke up with Stephanie that night. I told her I didn't want to be with her anymore."

He could feel the tears in his eyes. He had so much love for this woman. He saw a small smile on her lips. "I told her that I had fallen in love with this tiny, beautiful brunette that had walked into my life. Well really, she walked into this door." He let a smile go across his face.

Rachel smiled a wet smile, a slight giggle escaping her lips. Sniffling, she said, "I didn't know you saw that."

"Yes I did. And ever since then, my life hasn't been the same."

"It hasn't?" she asked, smiling again.

He returned her smile, shaking his head from side to side. "No, it hasn't. It will never be the same. You know why?" Rachel shook her head. "Because," he gently guided her back until they were both leaning against an unknown parked car. "It has gotten so much better."

He then bent down and kissed her softly on her cheek. "You've made me so happy, Rach." He then kissed her on her forehead, placing his hands on her waist. "I have never, ever felt this way about anyone. I love you, Rachel." He then gathered her in his arm, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you, too, Finn," she whispered in his ear. She then pulled his head up, fingers gathered in his hair. Placing her lips against his softly. She then ran her tongue along his lips with him opening his mouth and allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Rachel relaxed into the kiss. She had missed this so much. Finn's kisses, his smell, his large arms enveloping her, pressed up against him, so warm, so safe. As they broke from the kiss, they were still pressed against each other.

Something was still troubling Finn in the back of his mind. He had to clear it up. He cupped her face in his hands and braced himself for the answer. "Rachel, why did you go back to John? It broke my heart, Rach, when Kayla told me you spent the night with John after, you know, after we..."

Rachel smiled a small smile. Shaking her head, she said, "Finn, I couldn't. I didn't. I told him that night that I loved _you_ and would _always_ love you. I caught a taxi afterwards and came home. I slept in my bed that night."

Finn let a huge grin spread across his face. "You don't know how happy that makes me. I love you so damn much, Rachel Berry. He then captured her lips again in a searing kiss, expressing how much she meant to him.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she just saw. First Finn was singing to this girl, then he ran after her. And now, as Stephanie stood with Melissa outside the club, she was watching him kiss her, wrapping his arms around her. She's lost him. The complete realization hit her so hard. She started crying. Laying her head on Melissa's shoulder, she said, "I've lost him, Melissa. He loves her and I can't change it. I can't get him back."

"I know, honey, I know it hurts," Melissa said, trying to console her best friend. "But it will get better. Come on, let's get out of here." She took her roommate by the arm and slowly led her down the street, away from the scene in front of the club.

Puck and Kayla had soon followed Finn outside and watched the couple from right outside of the club's doorway. After seeing the two embrace, they watched as Finn then took Rachel's hand and led her away from the club. Puck took out his cell and texted a quick message to Finn:

'_**Hudson. Go to her place. Me and Kay got my apartment covered. Happy 4 u bro'-Puck**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 14**

Finn was laying on his back at an angle on Rachel's queen-sized bed with one of his long arms wrapped around her tiny body. He had his other arm behind his head. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of complete contentment. They had spent the entire day in bed after they got back together last night, getting up only briefly to shower, got to the bathroom, and to raid the refrigerator for sustenance for their lovemaking marathon. The last 24 hours had been the most passionate, fulfilling hours he had ever spend. He and Rachel had agreed that they would talk to each other about any questions or concerns they had about their relationship. No more assumptions. No more unresolved misunderstandings. He was completely hers and she was his, forever. This was it for Finn. He could never love another woman like he loved her. He knew that some day, this tiny woman would be his wife.

Rachel was lying with her head on his bare chest, rubbing circles across the skin of his abdomen. She had her leg thrown across his hips so that she could be as close to him as possible. She had her ear pressed against his chest, listening to her favorite sound, his strong, steady heart beat. As they lay their, naked, with her sheet partially covering them, she had that post-sex glow, with the tingles still flowing through her body. She knew that she loved this man so completely. She wanted to give him everything, all of her. She couldn't figure out why she had been so afraid in the first place, afraid to give herself so completely to another human. But she has and it was wonderful. _Finn Hudson, you big, gorgeous, adorable man, I want you, forever._

She moved her head slightly to look up at Finn. She could only see the silhouette of him in the dark room, the only light coming in from the lamppost outside her window.

"Finn?"

"Huh?" he asked, never opening his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Me? Well..." he contemplated, smiling, "I was wondering why we would pick your bed of all places, stuffing my big body on this small bed when I've got a big, roomy king-sized bed at my place."

"Finn!" she moaned, knowing he was teasing. He laughed softly. She then rose up. Straddling him, she put both her hands on his shoulders. "I meant, about us. What are you thinking about _us_?"

He lifted his hand and brushed her hair away from her face, leaving fresh trails of heat to her face where he touched it. "I was thinking about how much I love you and how did I go so many years without having you in my life."

"I wished I had met you earlier, too," she pouted.

"Well, you know what they say, '_to everything there is a season_.' It had to be the right _time_ in our lives, Rach. The right _place_. We had to be ready for each other. Although we went through some things before we were finally together, we learned from them, grown from them. Now, it's just...right, almost perfect."

Rachel then kissed him. "I love you so, so much. You are the smartest jock I have ever slept with," she said, smiling down at him.

He then turned her over so that he was on top of her. "I'd better be the only jock you sleep with, Ms. Berry." She giggled as he brought his mouth to hers again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks were hectic. The football team had full contact (_except the quarterbacks, they were off limits_) preseason practice. It was intense and exhausting. Each evening after practice, Finn and his roommates would return to their apartment, collapsing on the couch or the bed, whichever one they could make it to.

Rachel and the other trainers were busy keeping the guys as healthy as they could. She was spending longer hours on the field as well as in the trainers' rooms after practice, carrying out their treatment plans.

It was Friday and the team didn't need to be back on the field until Tuesday. Everyone decided to take advantage of the 4-day weekend and make a quick trip home. None of the group had seen their family all summer. Now was a good time to make the trek home before classes started, along with the start of the regular football season. Matt traveled back home to Charlotte, North Carolina. Puck caught his flight back home to Houston, Texas. Kayla had conference-called everyone from her hometown of Upper Marlboro, Maryland.

Finn had missed his family since last seeing them in May. He took his brother out for lunch and they caught up in a matter of 30 minutes. Funny how the older you get, the wider the gap gets between your interests, friends, and goals. Sean hated football and Finn just couldn't see himself having the patience to teach kids, and teach history of all things, his least favorite subject. He loved his brother and was glad to see him but was somewhat relieved that he left that evening to return to Madison, ending the new awkwardness he felt around him.

His Dad drove him up to Green Bay to see the Packers' in training camp. He was amazed to finally see his old favorite team up close. But, he also knew what his Dad was up to. He was trying to renew Finn's passion for playing with for the Packers. But Finn had been away from Wisconsin for so long, he just didn't want to return to this part of the country.

He loved North Carolina. It had been his home for 3 years now. And, the person he loved more than anything in this world was there, also. He missed Rachel so much. Although they would only be separated 3 days, he couldn't wait to see her, kiss her, and hold her again. _Oh Finn! How had you become such a sap!_

His last day at home, his mother got him alone in his old room on the premise of helping him pack some of his fall things to take back to school. She had already fixed his favorite meal. "Finn, Stephanie called me several times, crying about your being with another girl. What's up with that?"

"Mom, you've heard me mention Rachel Berry. Rachel is the one that Stephanie is talking about."

"Yeah," his mother said, "but I thought Rachel was just a friend of Puck's new girlfriend." She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm telling you Finn, you and Puck have played musical chairs with so many girls through the years, I just don't know who you are with most of the time. Now, are you still with this Rachel girl?"

"Oh, yeah, Mom. I love her," Finn said, looking over at her.

His mother's eyes got wider. She had never heard Finn say _that_ about a girl before. She knew that Finn had been quite fond of Stephanie. But _love_? She had never heard _that_ word come out of his mouth until now.

"Love?" She questioned, with her eyebrows raised. Finn looked at her, eyes twinkling, and nodded. His mother knew then that it was true.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Finn. But please, baby, go slow. I don't want to see you hurt. And her either." He gave his Mom a side hug and then finished packing. 

She stood up to leave the room as Finn's cell started playing '_**Kiss Me**_.' He smiled. That was Rachel's ringtone. His Mom smiled back at him saying,"Tell her I said hey and I hope to meet her when we come down for Parents' Day." She turned and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn threw his bags onto his bed, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Matt had met him at the airport and then he had called Rachel on the way back to his apartment. Everyone was back, with him being the last one. He was going over to her place in an hour and he couldn't get there fast enough.

As he showered and got dressed, he couldn't help but think back over the last few times he had talked to Rachel. She sounded kind of down, like something was off. She had started to say something but then changed the subject, trying to sound cheerful but he still picked up on it. Well, he would see her in a few minutes and they would talk about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Finn!" Rachel said as she pulled him in the door and jumped in his arms. '_Well_,' Finn thought, '_whatever it was that was bothering her certainly hadn't affected her feelings for him.' _

She stood on her tiptoes and started planting kisses to his face, neck, ear, wherever she could reach. "I missed you so much, baby."

"Wow! Rach. I missed you too, babe, but let me shut the door." He did, then Rachel grabbed his hand and started leading him towards her bedroom.

"Thank god you finally made it, man." Puck groaned from the direction of the couch. It was then that Finn noticed That Puck and Kayla were in the room. "Your girl has been driving us fucking crazy! '_I need Finn. I miss Finn. I love Finn_. Yada, yada, yada."

He then threw his hands up in the air. Finn just smiled wider and then gathered Rachel in his arms. "Then," continued Puck, "she made us listen to that weepy-ass song you sang to her, twice! Twice!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, Puckerman!" She then looked up at Finn, "Come on baby, let's get started on some reunion sex." Rachel then grabbed Finn's hand again, pulling him toward her room.

"Oh, good grief!" yelled Puck. "Let's go, Kay. I _don't_ want to sit out here and listen to Berry get her freak on." Finn threw Puck the middle finger before entering Rachel's room, closing the door.

Round one of their 'reunion sex' session was fast, needy but passionate. They weren't quite as gentle with each other as other times.

As they lay there, trying to catch their breath, Finn decided to bring up what had been in the back of his mind since he left Wisconsin. "Rachel, is everything alright at home?"

She looked up at him while lying on his arm. "What?" She then looked down, playing with the hem of the sheet that covered them.

"Well," said Finn, carefully, "the last few times we talked, you seem...well, kinda down, sad even. Are we okay?"

Rachel then rolled closer to Finn, putting her chin on his chest to look him in the eyes. "We are perfect, Finn. I love you so, so much. It not us, per se. It's just..." She paused, turning her head to the side so her ear was pressed against his chest. She needed to hear the comforting sound of his heart beat in her ear. She had missed this over the last few days. "My Dad wasn't too happy about my choices lately."

"Ooooh. You mean me." Finn said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, not just that." She turned her head back to look at him again. "After I broke things off with John, he flew to Ann Arbor and cried on my parents' shoulders. He told them this wild tale about how I slipped around on him with this quote 'dumb, cocky jock', who is just using me. He said you had changed me into someone he didn't recognize and now I just ran around partying, hanging out with jocks and expected him to be waiting in the background, waiting to take me back when you got tired of me."

"Rachel. I..." Finn was trying to find the words to reassure her.

"Ssssh, Finn. No. I know that's not what this is. We both know those were just lies." She then wiped her eyes, trying to catch the tears that were starting. Finn reached down, using his thumbs to wipe them from her cheeks.

"I was hurt by what John said," she continued, "but what hurt the most was what my father said."

"What did he say, Rach?" Finn questioned, feeling the pain that was in her eyes. She then turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Finn could see the tears starting to run out of the corners of her eyes, sliding down her face.

"He said he hadn't paid my tuition for me to turn into some slut, sleeping around with the football team. He couldn't believe that I would give up a future with 'a promising future with a _Duke_ doctor to chase some stupid football player with no future.' He said he was so disappointed in me. Finn, you don't know how much that hurt me. For him to believe what John said about me. To say he was _disappointed_ in me."

She reached up and wiped at her eyes. Finn pulled her into him and starting rubbing her arms, trying to comfort her, trying to think of some comforting words.

"Then, all that hurt turned into anger." Rachel said, taking a deep, shaky breath. "We started having a shouting match until Mom came in. She put a stop to it. That's when I called you because I needed to hear your voice. I needed reinforcement to deal with my parents, my Dad especially."

"Later," Rachel went on, " after things had cooled down, my Mom made us both sit down with her and talk things out calmly. Dad started up again with what John had told him and my Mom quieted him. She told him that John was just talking out of anger and hurt. She reiterated what I had been trying to tell Dad. She said he _knew_ me. He knew the type of girl he had raised and that I was a woman now and capable of making my own decisions about my life."

"Oh, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you." Finn finally came up with something to say.

"No, Finn. You didn't know." She turned and kissed him lightly on the lips."I should have known my mother would see things my way. Finn, I may be a Daddy's girl but I have my mother's looks _and _her candor."

So, anyway," she continued, taking in another calming breath of air and letting it out slowly. "I told them both, 'yes, I had cheated on John. That was totally wrong'. But I also told them that did not make me a slut, a loose woman. I told them that I loved you, very much and that you were not some 'dumb jock' that was using me. I told them you were a football player, yes, but you were also a Communications major, a gentleman, that you were sweet and kind and treated me so gently and that you were it for me. And John just needed time to get over the hurt and eventually he could move on. But, just because he was hurt did not give him the right to fly up there and tell vicious lies about me and you."

She paused to take a breath. Finn was still amazed how she could talk so long and say so many words without taking a breath earlier. "Finn," she said, turning to face him, "I was hurt and upset by what my father said to me, _about_ me but none of that changes anything, you hear me, anything. I love you, more and more each day." She then kissed him passionately.

"Same here, Rach," Finn finally said. "I'll always love you." He kissed her hair and she laid down on his chest again. "So, is that how you left it with your parents?"

"Oh, no Finn. You do know that I had to have the last word." Finn laughed, knowing his girlfriend would always get in the last words.

She continued. "My parents finally settled down and listened. And they promised me they wouldn't judge me or you _or _our relationship until they met you."

"Oh, really? asked Finn, surprised. "Oh my, can you say 'pressure' Rach?"

"Oh, silly." She tapped him on his chest. "They are coming next month for Parents' Day and then they will see what I see. A beautiful, kind, handsome man that I love totally." She then kissed him deeply as they started in on round two.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

**A/N:** **Thanks again to everyone for sticking with this story. Sadly, it is winding down. I have about 3 more chapters and that will be it, then the epilogue. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 15**

**Few months later**

Finn sat at his desk completing a paper he had to write for his Electronic Media Practicum course. He had finished up his intern spot at WXII TV at 3pm, grabbed some lunch and now was about finished for the day. The intern spot was just a glorified gofer. All he did for 6 hours was shadow the sports field people, run errands, help set up equipment and, if he was lucky, get to stand beside the cameraman while the anchor did the news report. He was learning a lot and felt that his degree wouldn't be a total waste if he didn't get into the NFL.

The last few months had been good. He and Rachel were at a very good place. During the week, on most days, they were extremely busy with classwork. He had practice most evenings.

She was at the hospital a lot, spending late hours in the library for her Advanced Research course. At least they got to spend their weekends together. She was selected for one of the four conveted slots as regular season trainers so she was on the field with him for every game.

The two of them met up with Kayla and Puck for dinner weekly to catch up on everyone's activities. He and Rachel sat aside every Sunday to be together, no matter what. They would stay in bed for hours, making love, talking, watching a movie while pigging out on junk food in bed, or sometimes they would just lay there, wrapped up in each others arms, cuddling, talking or just silently pondering their future.

Once Finn was finished with his paper, he headed for the kitchen and starting making him a sandwich. He then took his sandwich and a Dr. Pepper into the livingroom where Puck and Matt were playing _**Call of Duty: Ghost**_ on their PS4.

"Hudson, did you fix two of those," asked Puck looking up at Finn's plate.

"Yeah, two for me. Go fix your own," said Finn, around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Ah, hah!," yelled Matt, "game, set, match! I win, 2 games to 1! That's it, Puckerman. You have to take my turn cleaning the bathroom for a week."

"Oh, shit," moaned Finn, "I hate when Puck cleans the bathroom. He leaves toothpaste still stuck on the mirror and I don't know what that shit is that he uses to clean with. Burns my eyes and stinks!"

"I have to use something to cover up that fruity ass smell of whatever that crap is that Berry showers in." Puck stands and walks into the kitchen.

Finn rolls his eyes, taking another bite of his sandwich. Puck comes back in with a banana and peanut butter crackers (Nabs as they are called in the Carolinas). "Why can't Berry shower at her own place, anyway?"

"Because, asshole, she's always over here loving on her man," Finn smiles.

"Yeah, I know," Matt says, frowning, "I can hear the two of you all the way my room." They all laugh.

"Come to think of it, Matt, why is your ass always here on weekends now?" asks Puck.

"Cause, nosy, Keisha is traveling, doing recitals and concerts. When she's away," Matt drops his head, "I'm on lockdown." Finn and Puck let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, our boy is on house arrest," laughs Finn.

"Yeah, laugh Finn and Puck," retorts Matt. "Rachel and Kayla leads you two around by the nose like trained chihuahuas."

"I'm no prissy ass dog," frowns Puck. "I'm a pit bull."

"Pit bull, whatever. Your behind is still on a lease. The only reason you two clowns are stuck here with me is because neither one of _you_ can leave until you get your marching orders."

Finn smiled. "Matt's right. All three of our dumb asses are whipped." Puck started to say something but sat back on the couch instead, sulking because he knew it was true.

"So," Finn stood up. "What are you up to tonight, Matt? Puck and I are going out to dinner with the girls. You're free to come join us."

"Oh, no," said Matt. "You and Rachel, together, in public? I'll pass. Too much PDA for me, Bro. Besides, Keisha is suppose to FaceTime me around 8."

"Oookay. Well," Finn said standing and stretching. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Those sandwiches should hold me until dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was finishing up her paper. Looking around she noticed that the library was almost empty. Placing her papers into her messenger bag, her phone started vibrating. Text from Finn:

'_**Finished? We are headed to the restaurant. Miss you like crazy.'-Finn**_

'_**Good timing. Heading out door now. C U there. Love you'-RB**_

'_**Love U more. Bye :)'-Finn **_

She drove toward the restaurant excitedly. She had received good news in the mail earlier and couldn't wait to share it with the others. It seemed as though everything in her life was falling into place. The one application for grad school she had completed and mailed in, to Duke University, had been accepted pending the results of her GRE. She had won a spot as a trainer for the football team, and she had a wonderful circle of friends. Then there was Finn. Her Finn. She had met and fallen in love with such a sexy, handsome, sweet, gentle man. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever desire.

She loved him so much. And, she had to tell him that she was accepted to Duke. A school that was in a town that had no pro football team and was in the same place where her ex would be working. This was going to be tough.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Finn but his future was so up in the air. His first goal (after her) was to play in the NFL and there was no way they could guess where he would end up. Well, it was still just October and they had a little time. They would work it out together. But tonight, she just wanted to enjoy her man and her friends. So had missed them so much.

Rachel pulled up at the restaurant and she could see Finn standing beside his car talking with Puck and Kayla. He was so easy to spot, with his tall,gorgeous presence. She grabbed her light jacket and hurried toward them.

"Finn!" she shouted as she got closer. He looked up with a big small spreading across his face. She ran to his open arms where he captured her in a tight embrace, lifting her in the arm.

"Hey baby," he said. "I missed you." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I missed you too. So, so much." He lowered her back down, while maintaining eye contact. Rachel stood on her tiptoes to get another kiss, which Finn immediately deepen.

Puck frowned at the two. "Oh, hell. Stop, please." He pushed them apart. "You two horny dogs just saw each other yesterday. Break it up." He grabbed Kayla's hand and led her toward the restaurant entrance. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

They were quickly seated because it was midweek. After placing their orders, everyone started discussing their week.

Kayla was now team leading at her clinical rotation. "I think I've found my true calling in nursing. I've been in surgical ICU for 2 weeks now and I absolutely love it. I think I want to work in that area once I graduate."

"That's great, Kayla," said Rachel. That's my Mom's area. You might want to call her and talk with her. And Finn's Mom is a nurse, too. You remember, you met her at Parents' Day."

"Oh, great." answered Kayla. "Finn, do you think your Mom would mind giving a few pointers to a green nurse?"

"She would love it. She's teaching part-time now at the local community college. That would be right up her alley."

They continued talking about their classes and their week while eating their dinner. Then Finn cleared his throat. "Rach, Kayla. I just remembered. Matt's Dad has club seats at the BOFA Stadium. Home of _the_ Carolina Panthers." He reached across the booth and fist-bumped Puck. "And, he gave 3 seats to me, Matt and Puck for a Panthers' game during our bi week!"

"Rachel turned towards him, smiling. "Oh, babe. That's great." She then looked at Kayla. "Kayla, maybe we can find something for us girls to do that weekend." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yes! You know what, I think John Legend is going to be at the amphitheater in Raleigh around that weekend. I did say anything because I knew the guys wouldn't even consider going to see him. He is too quiet, sitting there at that big white baby grand piano, in his white suit. Whew! Have mercy!" She and Rachel giggled.

Kayla fanned herself and continued. "You know what? When I get home, I'll check and if he is, let's get tickets."

"You're on," said Rachel, finishing up her tea. "Love me some John Legend," she giggled. Finn and Puck just shook their heads. They saw nothing exciting about watching some dude sit at a piano and sing.

"Well Noah, what's your week been like?" asked Rachel, changing the subject.

"Glad you asked, Berry," answered Puck. "I had my acoustic guitar recital Tuesday night, which _you_ did not attend."

Rachel looked over at Puck, shocked. "I told Finn why I couldn't come. And your girlfriend and my _roommate_ knew why."

"All I know is that I had all my friends," said Puck, ignoring Rachel's excuse, "_all_ my friends there, except one. And I killed it. Carlos Santana couldn't have topped it." Finn nodded in agreement and Kayla just smiled, proud of him.

"Oh, Noah. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Forgive me?" Rachel asked, pouting. Puck finally nodded. "But I promise I'll be at your spring recital. I had to shadow the therapist at the Brown Outpatient Surgical Center that evening and couldn't make it in time. Finn!" She reached and hit Finn for not remembering to tell Puck.

"Ow! Babe! I forgot." Finn yelled. "Well, if anyone is interested. I had a good experience at the WakeTV studio, thank you. I interviewed our head football coach and one of the receivers about our upcoming big game Saturday against the Tarheels." Everyone gave him a polite round of applause and Rachel kissed him on the cheek.

As the waitress brought their checks, Rachel held up her hand. "Well, if I can have everyone's attention." She started bouncing in her seat. "I just received some great news."

"What?" asked Kayla, excited.

"You're knocked up with Finn Jr." Puck replied. Kayla gave him a hard pinch to his arm.

"No, Noah," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes. "Not even close. I received my GRE scores in the mail and..." reaching in her purse, she pulled out the paper with her scores and held it up, "Dah! Dah! I scored extremely high!"

"Yes!" shouted Finn."I'm proud of you, babe."

"So, like, what's a good score on that anyway?" asked Puck.

"Well, Mr. Puckerman, the max on the verbal is 170, I made a 168. The max on the quantitative is 170, I scored a 169, and on the writing, 6.0, which is a perfect score!" She was bouncing again in her seat. Finn turned and kissed her softly on the lips, placing his arm around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh, Rachel," said Kayla. "Now, with those scores, that completes your acceptance to Duke Grad school." The smile disappeared on Rachel's and Finn's faces. Puck stared at them and Kayla looked on, surprised. "What? You didn't know Finn?" Ooops!"

Finn dropped his arm from Rachel's shoulder, took out his wallet and place some bills on the table. "I'm sorry, Finn, I thought you knew," apologized Kayla.

"That's fine, Kayla," said Rachel, sadly. "I was going to tell him tonight. I was just waiting..." Finn stood up and put his hand out for Rachel. She slid slowly out of the booth, standing beside Finn.

"We're going," said Finn, sharply. "Let's go, Rachel." He then guided her towards the door, Rachel giving her friends a sad wave.

The drive back to her apartment was quiet. Rachel had turned on the radio to break the silence on to have Finn reach over and turned it off immediately. They entered her apartment, walking to her room without saying anything to each other. They removed their jackets and Finn placed them on the back of the chair.

"Finn, do you want something to drink?"

"Rachel, why" Finn asked, turning to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know you had even _applied_ to Duke." Finn sat on the side of the bed, looking up at Rachel, who was standing in front of him.

"Baby, I applied about a month ago. I had started the application months ago before we were together and I...I just completed it. I mailed it in." She then sat down on the bed, next to him, afraid to touch him.

Finn's jaws were firm, his hands clasped in fist in his lap. "Why did Kayla know and I didn't Rach? We tell each other everything, _everything_. Especially something as important as this is. It involves our future plans, Rach. Our future and whether or not we are going to still be together after graduation." He placed his face in his open hands.

Rachel lifted her hand and started stroking his thick hair, calming him down. "Finn, baby. No matter what. This is it for me. _You_ are it for me. I love you and I'll always love you. That's not going to change. I just sent in an application to one of the many schools I've been looking at. I was happy with my GRE scores because that really opened up my options. Please try to understand."

"Yes, I'm trying to understand your reasoning." He then turned to look at her. She could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

"Finn, I didn't apply to Duke because of John. I did it for me. I see John all of the time at the hospital but he doesn't even acknowledge me. He's moved on."

"Oh, has he?" asked Finn.

"Yes, I've seen him in the cafeteria laughing and talking with his arms around some woman. I'm glad for him. But, all of this," she says, waving her hand at the papers on her bed, "this is for me, us Finn. Look, I have no way of knowing where you'll end up, until the draft this spring. That makes it hard for me. I can't apply to grad program in every state that you may end of in. I just have to look at the best schools, best grad programs and go from there. Okay?" She kisses him lightly on the lips.

"I know, Rach. I just got upset that you didn't tell me first and," he looks down, "it is at the school that you and him planned on being there together," he finally admits.

"You forgive me?" she pouts.

"I don't know if you are worth it," he says, smiling. "What can you put on the table as a bribe?"

"Well," she pushes him back onto the pillows on the bed, climbing on top of him. "I heard I give a pretty mean, how do I say this, _oral pleasure_."

"Hmmmm," he says, winking, "I think I can be convinced." He then pulls her down for a breath-taking kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 16**

Rachel stood beside Dr. Isaac on the sideline along with the other student trainers. She turned to look up in the stands. She waved to Kayla and Keisha who were sitting in their usual 50 yard lines seats. The stadium was packed. This was not only Homecoming but the last home game of the season.

She then turned and looked out on the field, spotting her boyfriend warming up and chatting with his backup quarterback. Their eyes met and she smiled, waving at him. _Hmmm, what a cutie. _Rachel then turned her attention back to her job, checking her trainers kit, making sure everything was stocked and in order.

There was a brief opening ceremony before the game to introduce the senior players and cheerleaders. Rachel stood and watched with pride as Finn, Puck and Matt lined up on the field with the other seniors. One by one they were introduced and escorted by a senior cheerleader. The last to be introduced was Finn. He walked modestly toward the center of the field, meeting up with the cheerleader that was matched with him.

Tasha Whitfield was a tall, slim, big-busted redhead. According to Puck, she had always had a crush on Finn. Puck said you would have thought that Tasha had won the lottery when she found out she would escort Finn on the field.

Tasha quickly slid her arm through Finn's, smiling up at him. She walked proudly toward the front of the field to stand before the home crowd, her arm locked around Finn's. Finn chanced a nervous look over toward his girlfriend on the sideline. Rachel stood there, jaws clinched, staring daggers at Tasha. _Crap!_ Finn quickly looked away, moving a little further from Tasha who was grinning up at Finn, dreamy-eyed. Finn silently prayed for the band to quickly finish the school song so he could finally break the vice grip the bubbly cheerleader had on his arm. He could feel Rachel's eyes boring a hole in the two of them, causing him to start sweating.

As the song finished, Tasha turned and planted a lingering kiss to Finn's cheek. Shocked, Finn looked over at Rachel, who now had her arms crossed over her chest. _Shit!_ Finn turned and quickly slid his arm out of Tasha's grasp as she stood there with her mouth open. He heard her yell his name as he bolted for the sideline to face his girlfriend's fury. "Hi, babe." Finn said quickly. "Wish me luck?"

Rachel looked up at Finn and, through clinched teeth, said in a controlled voice, "I know you didn't have any control over that scene I just witnessed out there. But, Finn Hudson. I _will_ have a little talk with Miss Plastic Boobs after the game and remind her that you," Rachel seethed, poking her finger into his chest, "my boyfriend, is off limits! Taken! Hands off!"

"Oh, babe. She knows. They all do," he said, nervously. He then bent down and kissed her briefly before putting on his helmet

Rachel smiled up at him. "Well, a reminder won't hurt. Now, good luck out there. Win this one and we head to the Championship game in Charlotte!" He then jogged onto the field for the coin toss.

The team only had 2 loses and Finn's stats were very impressive. The ACC had been pretty tough this year, having added several powerhouse teams. The team's lost to Florida State had been expected. Hell, they were the number 1 college team in the nation and one of their players was almost a shoo-in for the Heisman.

But Wake's lost to Clemson hurt. However, this is the best Wake's football team had done in decades. All the national sports stations were crediting none other than Wake's star quarterback, Finn Hudson, for Wake's big year. They were now in first place in their division of the conference and a win today against Carolina would guarantee the team playing in the ACC Championship game in November.

As the game progressed, Rachel got to glimpse up to check on Finn's and Wake's progress often. She had been busy with minor injures, taping, cleaning up scrapes, cuts and abrasions. It was the 4th quarter, with 3:50 left in the game. Wake was up by 8 points and had been driving down the field toward adding 7 more points to cushion their lead. Finn had been very sharp. His passes were crisp and precise, no interceptions, having completed over 80% of his passes.

Rachel had just finished retaping one of the defensive lineman's ankles when she turned to look at the next play that was unfolding. That's when she saw one of Carolina's huge defensive linesmen burst through Wake's line and aim, head first, toward Finn, who had just started dropping back to pass. The lineman's helmet made contact with Finn's upper chest and chin, causing Finn to fall backwards onto the turf. His head hit the ground hard. The ball rolled out of his open hand and the other players on the field scrambled to cover the ball. All Rachel noticed, as her mouth flew open with a silent scream, was Finn's still body laying on the ground.

As the referees blew their whistles, Rachel rushed out on the field toward Finn, kneeling beside him. Dr. Isaac and the other coaches quickly followed her. Puck grabbed Rachel up so that the staff could check on his friend.

"Noah, please, please, please!" Rachel screamed. "Make him wake up! Please!" she cried, collapsing in Puck's arms.

"He'll be alright, Rachel. Come on, calm down. They are taking care of him." He started stroking her hair as he had seen Finn do many times to calm her down when she was upset. "Let Dr. Isaac and those do their job, Rachel."

"Oh, Noah!" Rachel cried, "He's not waking up! He's not opening his eyes! Oh Finn, baby please wake up!" Rachel then turned her head, straining to see Finn on the ground. They had removed his helmet, his eyes were closed but she could see his chest moving up and down.

"Noah, please!" Rachel begged. She could feel herself getting lightheaded, her breathing rapid. She was going into shock.

Taking deeper, slower breaths, trying to calm herself down, she turned to Puck. "Turn me loose. Please let me go to him. Please," she begged, again. "He needs me. I'll be calm, I'll be calm." Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself to be convincing. "I'll be good, I promise Noah."

Puck turned to see what was going on with Finn. The staff had called for the ambulance and EMTs who were headed quickly toward the downed quarterback. "Berry, listen," he said calmly, forcing Rachel to look at him. "Stay here with me, okay. Let them help him but stay here and watch. Will you do that for Finn, sweetheart? See?" He pointed toward the EMTs who had made it over to where Finn was laying. "We need to stay out of the way so they can help him."

Rachel nodded but her gaze never left the man she loved, lying on the field. Matt came up to Puck and Rachel and put an arm around Rachel. She looked up briefly and gave Matt a weak smile. She then turned back immediately to watch them work on Finn. She noticed his head moving and his eyes slightly open. Rachel fought the urge to go to him.

They had placed a neck brace on Finn and were placing him on a backboard. As they lifted him to put him on the stretcher, Rachel couldn't hold back any longer. She broke free from Puck and Matt and ran over to Finn. "Finn! Finn, I'm here. I'm here, baby," she said, running beside the stretcher. Dr. Isaac looked up at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, Dear," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He's responding but we are taking him to the ER for further evaluation and treatment."

Rachel nodded her understanding. "Dr. Isaac, I need to go with him. Please? I have to be with him."

Dr. Isaac looked around at the rest of the staff and then walked over to the EMTs. "Look, this is one of my trainers and he's her boyfriend. Can she ride in the back with him? I take full responsibility for it. I'll sit up front with the driver."

Rachel, by this time, had went over to Finn and was holding his hand, bent over him, kissing his face while he looked up at her, groggily. "Okay, that's fine," said one of the EMTs. "Let's go."

They then loaded Finn into the ambulance, with Rachel climbing in behind him along with one of the technicians. As they were closing the door, Puck yelled out, "Hang in there Hudson! We got this one, for you man!" Dr. Isaac quickly gave instructions to the remaining field staff and climbed into the passenger seat of the ambulance. It then headed for WFU Hospital's Emergency Room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Puck entered the hospital's Emergency entrance, he headed straight for the information desk,quickly followed by Kayla, Matt, Keisha and several other students from the team and cheerleaders.

Just as he was getting ready to ask the receptionist Finn's location, he heard Dr. Isaac call his name. He turned toward him, walking to meet him. The receptionist started to stop him but Dr. Isaac held up his hand. "I know him. He's fine." He then turned to Puck. "Hey, Puck." Kayla had stayed behind to talk with the nursing staff to get further permission for them to go back.

"Hey, Dr. Isaac. Is Finn okay? Where is he?" asked Puck.

"He's fine Puck. His girlfriend is in his room just down the hall. They took Finn up for a scan but he is awake and talking." He then looked up at the rest of the group. "Tell you what, Puck come with me. The rest of you please wait over there and I'll see about getting you back a few at a time." A couple of the guys nodded in agreement and the group went over to the lobby to sit.

Puck headed to Finn's room with Kayla following closely behind. "She's fine, Dr. Isaac. That's my girlfriend and she's a nursing student here. They let her come back." He waited at the curtain for her and then they both followed Dr. Isaac into the small space.

Rachel was curled up on the bed with her eyes closed. "Rachel," said Kayla quietly.

"Oh, hi you two. I must have dozed off." Rachel sat on the side of the bed while Kayla and Puck gave her a hug. Puck sat in the chair opposite her while Kayla sat on his lap.

"So, how is my man doing?" asked Puck.

"Well, when we got here, they made me wait out in the hallway. Then I heard him," (Rachel let out a nervous giggle), "which made me know he was awake. He wanted me in the room so they came and got me. I held his hands while they examined him, asking him all of these questions."

Then Rachel started tearing up. Kayla got up and sat beside her on the bed, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly. "He scared me. I couldn't stand it, Kayla. I can't ever lose him."

"I know, honey," Kayla said, putting her arm around Rachel. "He's fine now, right?"

"Yes," she said, laying her head on Kayla. "They said they were pretty sure all he has is a pretty bad concussion but they took him for a scan to make sure."

Puck let out a big burst of air. "Man, thank goodness."

"Oh, Noah," Rachel said, looking over at him, "thank you so much for not letting me lose it out there on that field."

"Oh, it was nothing. Hudson would have done the same for me." He then looked over at Kayla and winked.

"Kayla, Noah is a good one. He's always there for me and Finn. Hang onto him." Rachel said, smiling up at her roommate.

"I plan on it." Kayla then took both of Rachel's hands in hers. "Now, Finn may be a while. They are slow as crap up there in nuclear med so, young lady," Kayla said, standing up. "Come with me. I'm taking you to get some fresh air and then a bite to eat."

"I can't leave, they might bring him back or take him to..."

"Rachel," Kayla cut her rambling off. "Puck is staying here," Puck nods. "He won't leave his side. It may be a long night for you, Rachel. If Finn has just a concussion, then he goes on the hospital's Concussion Protocol. They will keep him for 23 hour obs, waking him up every few hours during the night. Neither one of you will get much rest." She then grabbed Rachel by the hand, leading her out of the room. "So Puck, on the way out we'll stop by the lobby and update the other kids."

"Noah, stay here and don't you leave him," Rachel said firmly. "And tell him I'll be back soon because your _girlfriend_ wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I hear you, Shortstack. I'll be right here. Go, eat." Puck directed.

Rachel then headed out of the room with Kayla, only to turn around, "and tell him I love him. Okay?" she smiled.

Puck returned her smile. "Okay. Now get." She then finally left with Kayla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was starving. They had him up in the scan room for what seemed like hours. _How many damn angles does the brain have?_ He was being wheeled back to his ER room. His head was pounding and he couldn't wait to see Rachel again.

Rachel. He smiled, thinking about her. She had gone into her 'Rachel Berry' mode. She had demanded to know everything they were doing to him and why they were doing it. She had argued with the staff when they told her she couldn't go to the scan room with him. She only stayed behind after he promised her he would be okay. He knew he had scared her. She had never seen him get hurt before.

As they wheeled him back into his room, he noticed that Rachel was missing. Sitting there in her place was his best friend. "Puck, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, settling back into his bed.

"Well, the team came over to check on you." Not wanting to admit that Finn had scared him too.

"Where's Rachel? Did you convince her to go home finally?"

"Hell no," said Puck. "You know your girl. Kayla convinced her to go take a break, get something to eat. But you know she's not leaving here until you do."

Finn smiled. "Kinda figured that."

"Yeah. Kayla took her to get some fresh air, go for a short walk to the 24 hour grill. And she gave me instructions. Puck mocked her voice,_ 'Don't you leave his side, Noah, not even to pee. And tell him I'll be right back'_." Finn was laughing out loud, which was causing his head to hurt worse. _'And, Noah, tell him I love him'_. So, consider yourself told." They were laughing when Rachel came back into the room.

"Finn!" She then ran over to his bed, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hi, baby. I missed you," Finn said.

"I missed you, too. I'm still made they wouldn't let me go with you. Anyway, did Noah take good care of you?"

"Yeah, he did." Finn looked over at Puck. He then turned to Kayla. "Thanks, Kayla. I'm glad you got her to go take a break." She smiled.

"Well," said Puck, standing. "We're going to go see if the rest of the gang is still out there and let them come back to see you." He then left with Kayla.

The students came back 2-3 at a time to see Finn, then they all left with Rachel promising to text Matt with progress reports.

The ER doctor then came into the room. "My," he said, looking around at the 3 visitors crowed into the small space. "Well, Finn. We have your tests results." He then looked at Rachel.

She knew he was concerned with HIPPA laws. "They're fine, Dr. This is Finn's roommate and she is my roommate. She's also a senior nursing student here at the hospital. We all go to Wake. You can continue."

Finn smiled at his girlfriend. Rachel always talked excessively when she was scared or nervous. "She's right, Dr. We are all family and you can say what you need to say in front of them."

The doctor cleared his throat and continued, "Well, as I was saying." He looked over the top of his glasses at Rachel. Then turned to Finn. "Your scan came back and the results verified what we thought. You have a grade II concussion, meaning 1-you loss consciousness for less than 5 minutes and have been awake since. 2-you only have amnesia to the actual event itself, you can remember what happened before and soon after the loss of consciousness. They are no other injuries noted, no skull fractures, no broken bones, etc. So, with that being said, we will keep you overnight in one of our 23 observation rooms where the nurses will monitor you. I warn you, they will awaken you every 2 hours until you are discharge. When they do wake you up they will ask you basic questions, often they will be the same questions. Just be patient with us. Answer the questions to the best of your knowledge. So," he said, heading for the door, "do you have any questions?" He was halfway out the door when he asked.

"Yeah, Doctor," said Finn. "Can I have something now for this headache? It's pretty bad."

"Oh yes. The headache is pretty normal after a concussion. But, please let the nurses know right away if it doesn't get better or if you start having severe pain all of a sudden. Also, let them know if you have any visual changes or problems. But the staff will go over that again with you. I have ordered ibuprofen now for the headache. You can't have anything that's sedating. Plus, they will be giving you Toradol in your IV port during the night."

"Tora...Tordil...whatever," Puck spoke up. "Is that the good stuff?"

"No, Sir," said the doctor, looking at Puck with a frown. "Tora_dol_ is like liquid Motrin. Again, I repeat, he can't have anything that will make him drowsy. Any other questions?"

"Yes, I have one." Rachel said. "Can he have something to eat? It has been hours since he last ate and Finn has a pretty healthy appetite. I know he is starving." She smiled at Finn.

"Sure. Once you are settled into your room, Mr. Hudson, you can eat whatever you want. We want to monitor you for nausea so try not to eat something that usually upsets your stomach. Okay?"

He turned to continue out of the room. Rachel then spoke up again, "Uh, Doctor..."

"And yes, Ms. Berry, you are welcome to stay in his room," the doctor said, without turning around. The four of them laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

**A/N:One more chapter after this and then the epilogue. Please, read, review, follow. Thanks.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 17**

It had been 2 weeks since Finn's injury. He had returned to practice after 5 days per the school's concussion protocol. They had practiced and prepared hard for the conference championship game. They won a hard fought, tight game against Virginia Tech, edging them 21-18, with Finn beating out Puck for the MVP. Finn was even interviewed on ESPN! He needed the national attention for the upcoming NFL combine and draft.

After their conference championship win, they were invited to the Gator Bowl, which they easily won against Georgia. Puck was voted Most Valuable Player, mainly because of his very impressive rushing yards total. And of course, Puck being Puck, on national tv, he _had _to say what he had threatened to say. Smiling at the camera he said, "_I'm going to Disney World_." Kayla's parents had called her that night to verify that that was indeed _her_ Noah Puckerman, the man she was now engaged to since he proposed at Christmas, saying insane things on national tv. Kayla was going to kill him once they returned to campus.

Ever since Finn's concussion, Rachel and Finn grew closer, if that was possible. Their relationship expanded to a newer, deeper level. They appreciated each other more and treasured their times together. Their lovemaking was much more intense, sharing a deeper love than either of them had ever experienced.

Rachel kept remembering the feelings of helplessness and fear, seeing him laying motionless on the ground that night. She felt that pull between her and Finn tightening. And she knew she could never be without him. Even if it meant giving up her chance at Grad school. She could always defer for a year.

She knew she couldn't do the long distance thing. She could not go weeks or months without seeing him. He and Puck were away at the NFL Scouting Combine in Indianapolis. They would be gone 5 days and it was killing her. She now vowed that she would find a way to go wherever he ended up, be wherever he was.

So now, she and Kayla were gathered around her laptop researching schools. She figured this was a good time to search for the perfect schools with Finn away.

Kayla had already been accepted for a position at the teaching hospital at Clemson in South Carolina, UCLA Medical Center, and a big teaching hospital in Houston, Puck's hometown. She was trying to decide which direction she would go in, wanting to stay near Puck. She could always get a job in whatever city Puck ended up in.

"Dammit, Kayla. All of these schools are in cities with no NFL teams. Some of them don't even have a team in the whole state! Ughh! I'm getting frustrated!" cried Rachel. "Settle down, Rachel. Look, we've been at this for a couple hours now. Let's take a break. Call Finn, eat something and then we'll get back at it say... Around 8. Okay?"

"Okay," agreed Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn fell back on the extra long bed in the dorm room he shared with a quarterback from Oregon State. He had just finished an exhausting day of sprints, obstacle courses and drills. As he was just drifting off to sleep, he felt weight on his bed. "Hudson! My man!"

He opened his eyes to a grinning Puck. "Oh, what are you grinning about?" asked Finn.

"I had a great interview with the Panthers, man. The freaking Panthers! I think they are going to pick me in the draft." They hi-fived each other.

"I'm proud of you, man." Finn smiled back at Puck. "Well, I had a good interview with them too. They kinda made promises."

Puck looked at him, frowning. "What kind of promises? Come on man, you know..."

"I know, I know. They probably said that to a lot of guys. But look, I know I'm the best damn QB in the draft. My stats are _way_ better than," he tilted his head toward his roommate's bed, "and that Heisman dude stayed back, didn't declare for the draft."

"Wow! Wouldn't it be great," said Puck, excited. "The best running back and the best quarterback in the whole fucking draft team up again in the pro's." Puck then noticed a picture on Finn's dorm mate's nightstand.

"Damn, who the hell is that?" Puck asked, pointing to the picture.

"Her? That's his girlfriend back home."

Puck then walked over and picked the picture up. "Whoa! She sure is a butt face! And what the fuck is that all over her face?"

"Come on man, that's not nice," Finn says, trying to hold back a laugh. "He loves her. And put that picture back down before he comes in here."

Puck places the picture back on the table. "All I'm saying is 'to each his own'. But damn, she's homely. Well, anyway," Puck says, standing, "I'm headed for the shower." His cell goes off. He looks at it and smiles. "Later. That's my babe." He heads out the door, "Hi, babe, missing your fiance'?" He then disappears down the hall.

Finn shakes his head as his phone plays '_Kiss Me_', he grabs it up. "Hi, babe."

"Hi, Finn. How's it going?"

"Well, pretty intense but good, real good." They continue talking as Rachel tells Finn about her day. Then she gets quiet. "Rach, is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just miss you...a lot. So, I'm trying to stay real busy but I only have that one class." There's a pause. She clears her throat and then continues. "But anyway, how much longer, Finn?"

"Well, we have one more day of drills, time trials and interviews. That's tomorrow. Then Friday, we pack up, have final press conferences and then we fly home. So two days, babe." He sits up, smiling. "Friday evening you'll see me. I'll text you our flight info. Can you pick us up?"

"Of course! I'm done with class by 11. I can't wait to see you again, Finn. This has been a long week for me."

"Me too but I have plans for us this weekend. I want to make it up to you." Finn said.

"You do? Oh Finn, you don't have to do anything but get off that plane Friday and I'll take it from there." Rachel said, much more cheerily.

"I know, Rach. But I'm taking you out to eat and then, we are getting a room for the weekend."

"Oh, Finn. You promise?" she said, giggling.

"Yeah, I've already made the reservations." He was happy that such little things cheered her up. "And, we are going in our room and we won't see daylight until Monday morning. I got plans for you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel squeals. "I love you so much, Finn Hudson." Finn smiles, imaging her bouncing in her chair.

"Well, Babe. I gotta go take a shower and then get some sleep. Early rise you know."

"Okaay," she draws out, "but I don't wanna hang up. I miss you." He knows Rachel is pouting. He has her so spoiled but he's loved every minute of it.

"Same here, baby, same here." Then Finn remember one last thing he wanted to tell her. "Oh, Rach, before I hang up. I had _real_ promising interviews with 3 teams. I'm pretty sure they are interested in taking me in the draft."

"Really, Finn? Oh, I'm so happy for you! What were the teams?" Rachel perked up, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Well, the 3 teams are the Raiders, the Jaguars and...wait on it..."

"Who, who?" Rachel asked impatiently, furiously writing the names down.

"The Panthers, babe! The Panthers!" He hears his girlfriend squealing into the phone. Finn then looks up and sees his dorm mate coming in. He sits up on the side of the bed, giving him a nervous smile. "Well, I've gotta go, babe. But I thought you would want to hear that."

"I do, I do! Finn, I'm so proud of you," she says.

"Thanks. So I'll talk to you tomorrow and Rach?"

"Huh?"

"I love you." Finn breathes into the phone.

"I love you more, Finn"

"Impossible. Bye, babe." He then hung up and headed for the showers.

Rachel hung up her phone and ran to Kayla's room. "Kayla, Kayla!"

"Wow!"Kayla exclaims, looking up from the mirror she was using to tweeze her eyebrows. "What in the world did Finn say to you?"

Rachel smiles and looks at Kayla, knowingly. "Well, besides that. I know what I'm going to do about grad school!" Rachel said excited, bouncing up and down.

"Calm down, Rachel. What is it?"

"Well," she then hands Kayla the piece of paper she was writing on while talking to Finn. "First, we have to look up these two NFL teams and find out exactly where they are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn, Puck and Matt made their way through the crowded Greensboro airport, pulling their luggage behind them. "Finn," asked Matt. "You did tell Rachel the right time, didn't you? 'Cause I don't see her anywhere."

"Well, stupid," retorted Puck. "She's all of 5 feet tall, in heels. Kinda hard to see her in this crowd."

"Watch it, Puck," warned Finn. "She's not 5 feet. She's 5'2, thank you."

"Oh, big fucking difference," laughed Puck. "Cute as hell, though." Finn rolled his eyes at him.

Finn searched the crowd near the waiting area, desperately looking for his girlfriend. Then he spotted this tiny, browned-eyed beauty with long shiny chocolate brown hair flowing across her shoulders. She had on a tan leather jacket, short black mini skirt with matching black leather thigh boots. Damn! He was a lucky man. Their eyes met and he smiled at her.

"Whoa! Damn, Berry!" yelled Puck, as they approached Rachel. "If I wasn't already taken, I'd give Hudson a run for his money."

Finn looked over at him, "Watch it man."

"That's okay, Finn. I got this," said Rachel, turning to face Puck. "Look Noah. Thanks for the lecherous compliment but there is no way in hell I would look at you twice, not that way. First of all, you are engaged to my best friend. God knows how _that_ happened. Obviously you must have drugged her or got her drunk. Second, you see this man right here," she said pointing to Finn, "this is all the man I will ever want or need. Just the sound of his voice makes my hair stand up on end. His touch makes the heat rise up in me, in places you will _never_ see. And last, remember Noah, I met you first but fell in _love _with him." She then reached up and pulled Finn's head down for a searing kiss. She then turned and headed out of the airport, Finn following with a smirk on his face, Matt laughing and a very chastised Puck trailing behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Rachel headed for their hotel after having a quiet, romantic dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant. They exchanged glances between each other, saying so much with their eyes. Finn wondered if this was how it was always going to feel to be with her. He felt such an intense pull toward her. A strong connection that let him know that somehow, this woman was going to be next to him forever.

He reached over and clasped his hand over her, listening to Richard Marx's voice coming from the car radio. "Rach?"

"Yeah, Finn," she answered softly. Rachel was sitting with her head back, eyes closed, enjoying _Now and Forever_ on the radio.

"You know what we should do?" Finn asked.

Rachel turned and looked at him. She had a sneaky smile on her face. She knew what _she_ wanted to do but they hadn't reached the hotel yet. "No, what Finn?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"Let's stop at the convenience store and stock up on junk food for the room," said Finn, excitedly. "I don't plan on making too many trips outside of our room over the next 2 days."

Rachel sighed. He was such a big kid. A big, cute kid that said things like this that further endeared him to her. "That's fine with me, Finn," Rachel agreed, reaching over and caressing his cheek as he smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After checking in, Finn carried their luggage and their stockpile of junk food up to the room. Rachel followed him with the smaller bags. He struggled to find the card key and finally opened the door to their suite. Rachel walked in behind him, turning to take in the beautiful suite that they would be in for the weekend. "Oh, Finn. This is wonderful."

She went over to the window and opened the curtains which revealed a 20th floor-view of the city. She then turned around and Finn was standing in front of her, looking down at her with such a look in his eyes it made her blush. "Rachel," is all he said before he bent down and touched her lips with his. She then opened her mouth and deepened the kiss as he moan came from the back of his throat.

He then gathered her in his arms, lifting her up and carried her to the huge bed, never breaking the kiss. He then laid her gently on the bed. Hovering over her, he searched her eyes, seeing the love and lust in them. "I love you so much, Rachel," he said softly to her, kissing her again, deeper this time. He began pulling on her sweater to get her to remove it. As Rachel sat up, she started removing her clothing, one piece at a time. She stared at him the whole time. She was now only left in her bra and matching panties. She then laid back on the pillow to watch him as he slowly removed his clothes.

Finn stood up and removed his shirt. Then he unsnapped and zipped down his jeans, stepping out of them. He now stood before her with just his boxers on, his erection large and prominent. He looked down at Rachel on the bed, lying on the pillow in only her red lacy bra and panties, her hair sprayed out across the pillow. "You are so gorgeous, Rach."

"Finn." She then reached up and pulled him on top of her, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He reached down and cupped her breasts in his large hands, causing Rachel to whimper. "Please Finn, it's been so long. I need you." She then raised up slightly to unhook and remove her bra and threw it on the floor. Finn then kissed her neck, making his way down to her breast. He gathered each breast into his mouth, causing Rachel to arch her back in pleasure. He then moved down, planting open kisses between her breast, down to her stomach, leaving a trail of heat everywhere he kissed or touched.

He then grasped the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down and off, throwing them over on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then stood up, looking down and admiring his girlfriend's naked form. "So, so beautiful." He then pulled off his t shirt and boxers as Rachel watched lustfully. He returned to the bed, settling on his knees between her legs. He then leaned over her, kissing her thighs, working his way back up her body until he ended with a deep kiss to her lips. He then rubbed between her legs slowly, causing Rachel to moan around their kiss.

"Oh, Finn, please. I need you. Now," she moaned. Finn then entered her and started their familiar rhythm.

"Oh, Rachel. I have missed this so much, baby." He was then lost in the passion of making love to the most precious thing in his life. Rachel soon cried out in ecstasy as she reached her peak, causing Finn not to last much longer, joining her in the strongest orgasm he had ever had.

They then cuddled together under the big white fluffy comforter. Finn tightened his arms around Rachel as he closed his eyes, whispering in her ear, "Rachel, I need you with me, like this, forever."

Rachel smiled, whispering, "I need to _be_ with you forever, too. I love you, Finn Hudson."

As she drifted off to sleep, she was thinking that, with her plan, everything was going to work out for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stay With Me**

A/U. Story title from the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.

Sometimes what you want and need are one and the same. Finn wanted her. Finn needed her.

**A/N: Last Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Epilogue next. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Chapter 18**

Unable to sleep, Finn looked over at his girlfriend lying curled into his side, her head resting in the curve of his arm, soft snores coming from her. Not wanting to disturb her, he eased his arm from under her and sat on the side of the bed. Looking at the clock, it read 2:30am. _Man, I can't sleep!_

Finn stood up, put his boxers and t-shirt on and left out of the room. He went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and got a Dr. Pepper. Going into the livingroom, he sat back on the couch. Sipping on his drink , Finn started thinking back over the last few weeks.

He had finished all of his classes and only had to go by the registrar's office in the morning and finish his application for his degree. In 10 days, just 10 days, he would walk across that stage at the coliseum and get his Bachelor's degree in Communications. Hard to believe that a small white scroll, tied with a gold ribbon, represented 4 years of hard work and completion.

Taking another sip from his drink, he sighed. He had heard from the same 3 NFL teams, telling him to start pursuing agents because he was still high on their draft list. He let out a breath, running his hands over his face. So many of the teams with the high draft picks weren't seeking a quarterback. Their needs were more for running backs like Puck and receivers like Matt. He knew he just had to have faith that he had made a big enough impression on the teams this past year and at the combine. He had to believe as strongly as Rachel did that he would go in the first round. The Raiders had the 18th pick, the Panthers only pick in the 1st round was 22nd, and the Jaguars had the 28thth and the 32nd pick. The thought started his anxiety level to start rising again. How in the hell would he ever get to sleep? Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

He, Puck and Matt had been invited to the draft in New York but they all chose to attend the school's draft party instead. They were having a large gathering of the students in the Sports Center's banquet hall. They would broadcast the draft live on a huge screen, with the local school station, WakeTV, broadcasting live, also. There would be refreshments and a special table set up for the prospective draftees and their guest. The thought of it all made him that much more anxious. His and Rachel's future would depend on some stupid commissioner walking up to a podium and announcing what direction their lives would go. That was a lot of powder to turn over to a bunch of unknown people. But, that's the road he has chosen. He finished off his drink, tossed the can in the recycle bin and headed back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat up on the side of the bed, looking back at her boyfriend. He was laying face down, sprawled out across both sides of the bed. Rachel let him sleep because she knew he had had a restless night. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom and noticed he was sitting in the dark in the livingroom around 2am. She stood over him watching him sleep. Her heart was so filled with love and pride. She bent down and ran her fingers threw his hair, kissing him softly on the cheek. She gathered her things and headed for the shower.

As the hot water relaxed her body, Rachel went over the list of things she needed to do today. She would make them a nice, big breakfast, and then they were heading to finish their application for their degree. She got excited thinking about graduation which would take place in about 10 days. But, there was also some sadness there. It had been a nice 4 years here, especially the last year since she had met Finn. had turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

Rachel wished she could remove some of the anxiety he was feeling about today's draft. So much depended on the results. She knew he was good, the best at his position. It just depended on which team needed to spend a draft pick on a quarterback. But, no matter what the results were today, they would be together.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her. Looking in the mirror she began combing the tangles out of her hair. Next weekend was graduation. They had reserved a section of Pasquale's Northern Italian Restaurant for the three couples and their families for a post graduation celebration. Then it was time to pack up and head out for whatever direction they were all destined.

Rachel got dressed, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. They were at her apartment. Kayla had stayed over Puck's apartment. They were meeting up with them around 1pm at the registrar's office.

As she finished scrambling the last of the eggs and plated them along with Finn's sausage and her bacon, she saw her sleepy boyfriend making his way into the kitchen. "Hi, babe," he said as he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning," Rachel replied at she buttered 2 biscuits for Finn. "Sleep okay, once you got back in bed?"

Taking a long sip of the orange juice Rachel just poured, Finn replied, "Yeah, pretty good once I finally knocked out. I just had a lot on my mind last night, you know?"

Rachel nodded her head then added, "well, I thought that little game of 'Around the World' would have helped you relax, some." She wink as she took a bite of her toast

"Well it did," he said, blushing a little, "for a while but then I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Rachel just nodded again, knowingly. They finished breakfast in a peaceful silence. Then, after loading the dishwasher, they started out the door.

Rachel stopped suddenly and spun around. "Wait up, Finn. I need to go check something on my computer. I'll be right back." She rushed over to her desk and pulled up her email. Seeing what she had been expecting, she shut down her laptop and ran out the door, clasping her hand with Finn's, smile on her face. _Yeah, things were really falling into place_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn nervously found his seat at the reserved table at the front of the Student Center. He looked around after pulling out a chair for Rachel to sit beside him. To his left was Rachel, with Kayla and Puck on the other side of her.

"Man, Hudson, there sure is a bunch of people here," said Puck.

"Getting nervous, Noah?" asked Rachel. He shook his head then looked down at his hands. Rachel gave him a small smile then reached over and squeezed Finn's hand. She knew he was very nervous, too. His palms were sweaty and he kept rubbing the back of his neck, a habit she had noticed he had when he became nervous, irritated or was indecisive.

She bent over and kissed Finn lightly on the cheek. "Baby, it will all work out. I'm here and no matter what happens, I love you and I am so proud of you. Okay?"

He stared into her eyes, "I know, babe. I just wish this was all over with. That's all." He squeezed her hand again and they sat back in their seats, trying to relax. Kayla came over with iced tea for Rachel and a Dr. Pepper for Finn. She then rubbed Finn's shoulders and took her seat beside Puck.

The school's Athletic Director came up on stage and started speaking. "Thanks to all of you who came this evening to support our fine young men who are anxiously awaiting the start of this year's NFL draft. Let me, at this time, introduce them. Gentlemen, as I say your name, please stand so that everyone here can see you. Noah Puckerman-Running Back. Finn Hudson-Quarterback. Matt Robinson-Wide Receiver. Steve Harts-Tight End. And, Alex Alexander-Defensive Linesman." They all stood as Finn looked down at Rachel and gives her a nervous smile.

Then the picture of the draft podium comes up on the giant screen before them. The NFL Commissioner comes to the podium with the first pick of the draft: "_**With the 1**__**st**__** pick in the year's NFL draft, the Cleveland Browns pick...Michael Stockman, Cornerback, Notre Dame.**_"

Puck then turns to Finn and says, "See, that's why teams like the Browns always end up losers. Picking shit like that." Boo's can be heard in the background. As the draft continues up on the screen, Finn has gone from super nervous, to tense and now, with the 18th pick coming up, he is just numb now.

Rachel grabs his hand and squeezes it, a little too hard for Finn but he doesn't say anything. She knows that the Oakland Raiders have the 18th pick and they are one of the teams that were really interested in Finn. Finn's heart is thumping in his chest. "_**With the 18**__**th**__** pick in this year's draft, the Oakland Raiders pick Brian Hillsbrough, Offensive Linesman, Florida State." **_

Rachel turns and looks at Finn, releasing his hand to rub his back. "Finn, baby, maybe that's a good thing. Who wants to go to that team anyway. I read that they don't protect their quarterbacks anyway. I don't want you getting hurt..." Rachel catches herself as she is nervously rambling.

He blows out a breath he has been holding in. Turning and smiling weakly at Rachel. "Yeah. I know what you mean. So, one down, two to go."

The draft continues with the crowd in the student center moving around by now, talking low and taking occasional glances over at Finn's table. They are now into the second hour of the draft and the tension is building up again for the guys at the table. Finn and Puck watched as Matt was talking on his cellphone, smiling. They had a pretty good idea what that meant. _**"With the 20**__**th**__** pick in this years draft, the Denver Broncos select Matthew Robinson, Wide Receiver, Wake Forest."**_ A big cheer goes up in the center. Matt stands with Keisha by his side, accepting the congratulations from the crowd. Kayla and Rachel run over and hug him and Keisha. Puck and Finn shake his hand, truly happy for their long time roommate.

Finn then stands and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. "Are you okay, Finn?" Ask Rachel, concerned.

"Yeah, babe. I just need to stretch my legs. I'm fine." Finn walks to the bathroom, walks up to the sink and splashes water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he tries to calm his growing nervousness. He knows the Panthers are coming up soon. _'Okay Finn. Get it together. Get back out there. Be brave,'_ he says to himself.

Returning to his seat, Rachel bends over and whispers, "the Panthers are up next. They have 5 more minutes on the clock."

Just as she says this, Puck's cell rings. "Hello?...yes sir...yes, thank you sir. He's right here." He then turns to Finn. "They want to talk to you, Hudson." He hands the phone to Finn and then turns to Kayla. "Well, baby, this is it. The Panthers are picking me."

Kayla lets out a small scream and hugs her future husband tightly, with tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Finn then hands the phone back to Puck and turns sadly to Rachel. "Well, that's two down, one more to go."

Rachel is disappointed but tries to remain hopeful, for Finn. "What did they want with you, then?" He starts to answer but then the commissioner's voice comes over the speakers. _**"With the 22**__**nd**__** pick in this year's draft, the Carolina Panthers pick Noah Puckerman, running back, Wake Forest." **_There is loud applause throughout the center as Puck stands, grinning widely.

Everyone at the table hugs him and Puck smiles at Finn. "They want you too, Finn. That's why they wanted to talk to you."

"I know, man. Don't worry about me. Enjoy your moment, man. You earned it." He then turned to Rachel and whispered, "But the Panthers don't have another pick in the first round."

"So, why did they want to speak to you, Finn?" asked Rachel, her heart breaking to see him so disappointed.

"Well, they said they have always been known to make their picks by 'best available' in the draft. And, they said I _was_ the best available. But they are so desperate for running backs that they couldn't pass up Puck. But they promised me that I would be their next pick if I was till available. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, burying his face in her hair. Her smell was so comforting to him.

"Well, that's good, isn't baby?" Rachel asked, with tears in her eyes. She just wanted to hold him and make things alright.

"Well, yeah, but they don't have anymore picks in the 1st round. Their next picks are in the 2nd round, 40th and 48th. And," he said, kissing her forehead, "the 2nd round isn't until tomorrow. I might as well go back to my apartment."

"Oh, baby," cried Rachel, "I know you are disappointed but please keep your head up. Let's stay here for Puck and Matt, okay?" She then puts her cheek against his, rubbing his back. "I love you so much," she continued. "I am proud of you. And, I'm right here and things will work out. I can just feel it. Okay?"

He turns and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Okay." He then gets up and goes to the snack area for a drink and chips. He talks with a few of the people standing around, all of them giving him sympathetic looks, pats on the back or pretend that he hasn't just been overlooked by 20 something NFL teams.

He then returns to his seat. Rachel turns to him and asks, "Who's on the clock now, Finn?"

"Uh, I think it's the Jaguars, again. Yeah, they have the 28th pick coming up."

Then one of the ESPN announcers makes a statement that leaves Finn frozen: _**"Well, we just heard that the Panthers have traded up, taking the Jacksonville Jaguars' 28**__**th**__** pick and given them their 40**__**th**__** and 48**__**th**__** pick in the 2**__**nd**__** round. The Panthers must have their eye on someone that's still up for grabs. Anyone know who they may be trying to get?"**_

"_Well," _one of the other announcers spoke up_, "I heard that they really like that kid from Wake, what's his name, the quarterback? Hudson, Finn Hudson. So maybe that's who they are after._ _Oh, the Commissioner is at the podium before the Jaguars time is up. Maybe we'll find out if the rumors are true."_

"_**We have a trade." The commissioner says calmly. "The Jacksonville Jaguars have traded their next pick to the Panthers for their 40**__**th**__** and 48**__**th**__** picks in the next round. So, the Panthers have 3 more minutes on the clock for their new 288**__**th**__** pick." **_

Everyone at the table turned to Finn with smiles on their faces. Puck held up crossed fingers. Rachel put her arms around Finn, trying to control both their trembling bodies. "Oh, god Finn. Hold on baby, hold on."

"Oh, Rach. Please don't get your hopes up. Please?" Finn was saying this more to himself than to Rachel. Then the commissioner's voice came over the center's speakers: _**"With the 28**__**th**__** pick in this year's NFL draft, the Carolina Panthers pick..."**_

Finn couldn't hear anything. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and it was like he was trying to hear everyone underwater. He turned toward Rachel and he could see a big smile on her face. He then turned his focus back up to the big screen as he saw his picture up on the screen with his stats and highlight clips of his career. He opened his mouth but nothing was coming out. Shaking his head to clear it, he finally said, "I just can't believe it. I can't believe it." Puck was telling him to stand up so he did. Turning to the crowd, he waved and thanked them.

Rachel was standing and kissing his face, jumping up and down. "I got to go to the bathroom, Babe. I'll be right back." She then kissed him firmly on the lips and ran off for the bathroom. She entered an empty stall and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. After she finished, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She was beyond happy. She then hurried back to their table so she could give her boyfriend the biggest hug he had ever had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel arranged the Buffalo wings on the large platter as Kayla and Keisha were carrying the trays to the table set up in the livingroom. They had decided to have an impromptu get together for the guys that were drafted. They had invited many of their friends from the team, their classes, and the band along with their dates so they were expecting a pretty large crowd. They had decided to have it at the boys' apartment since it was larger. Mike, from the band, volunteered to DJ for them as a congratulatory gift to Puck, Matt and Finn.

The doorbell was constantly ringing and the guest were quickly filling up the livingroom. They had removed all of the furniture except the table so there would be plenty of room to dance.

Rachel turned around as Finn came up to her, grabbing her around the waist. "Have I told you yet that you are so damn sexy? I love that outfit." He then picked her up by her waist and kissed her.

"Finn, put me down," she laughed. She then kissed him lightly on the lips as he lowered her back down. "We'll finish that later, babe." She then winked at him and walked seductively into the livingroom, teasing her boyfriend as he moaned behind her.

They had asked everyone to wear their favorite Wake Forest t-shirt to the party as a last goodbye to their soon-to-be Alma mater. Rachel had chosen to wear her short shorts with Finn's #5 jersey over it. _Well, it was her favorite, okay_? It was huge on her but she loved it and loved how it maintained that "Finn" smell. Finn liked the way it hung on her, like she was wearing a mini dress, exposing her long, beautiful tanned legs.

Rachel stood in the corner talking with one of the guess as Kayla came up to her. "I think your plan will work, girl. Ready for the big reveal?" she whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Kayla. I'm getting nervous. What if he doesn't like it?What if it isn't..."

"Please, Rachel. He will love it. Stop overthinking everything. I thought I got you out of that crap. Go for it, girl." She then turned toward Puck and Finn. "Oh, gotta go. Here comes Finn. Good luck."

She then left and Finn came up and took her place beside Rachel. "Hey, babe. What were you and Kayla whispering about?"

"Oh, girl stuff." She then turned and put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I just can't get my mind on anything else besides my big, gorgeous Carolina Panther quarterback."

Finn smiled a big grin. "Thanks, babe. But, we still have to discuss _your_ plans. I'm having trouble pinpointing you down. You have to make a decision, Rachel. But listen, wherever you chose to go, whatever you plan on doing. I promise I"ll support your decision. Because," he kissed her nose, "you are it for me. We'll do whatever we have to. Okay?"

"Okay." She then laid her head on his chest. "Finn, I've..." The opening notes of _**'Stay With Me'**_ by Sam Smith started up. Finn and Rachel found themselves wrapped up in each others arms, swaying to the song, listening to the applicable lyrics:

'_**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand  
>But I still need love, 'cause I'm just a man<br>These nights never seem to go to plan  
>I don't want you to leave - will you hold my hand?<strong>__**'**_

'_**Oh won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<strong>__**'**___

Finn tilted Rachel's face up to meet her eyes with his. "Rachel, I love you so, so much." His eyes were glistening with tears. "I _want_ to be selfish. I _want_ you to stay with me. Be with me forever. I want to tell you to _forget_ grad school for now, put it off for a while. Just be with _me_. I can take care of you." He then squeezed her tightly to him as a few tears slowly ran down his face. "But I can't do that to you. I love you too much to be that selfish. I want you to be happy. I want you to chase your dreams, your goals, too." He then kissed her lightly on the lips and gathered her back in his arms. If that means we have to be apart for awhile, then so be it. We'll be okay." Rachel buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. It was time.

'_**Oh, wont you stay with me  
>Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love its clear to see**__**'**__**  
><strong>__**'**__**But darling**____**Stay with me**_

_**Oh, won't you stay with me  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<strong>__**'**_

Rachel looked up at Finn, pulling back a little so she could see his face better. With tears in her eyes, she reached up and cupped his face. "Finn, I love you, too. You know that. And, I'm not going anywhere. I will_ always_ be with you. I'm staying. I'm staying with you, baby. Always. We will be together."

He shook his head, "but how, Rachel. I'm going to Charlotte. That's not one of the places you were looking at. I've heard you say Duke, East Carolina, hell, even as far away as UCLA. Baby, how can you? I don't want..."

She covered his mouth with her hand to stop his rambling. "Because, I'm not going to any of _those_ places." He just stood there with his mouth open, a puzzled look on his face. "Know where I'm headed?" She then stepped back, reached for the hem of her t shirt and pulled it over her head.

By this time, everyone was walking towards them as part of her surprise for him. "Rachel, why are you wearing a _Clemson_ t-shirt?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, because I will be attending Clemson University's graduate school. I have been accepted into their highly accredited online Sports Rehab graduate program, babe. I only have to go on campus for a total of 2 weeks per semester." A huge grin appeared on Finn's face. "I will be living in Charlotte, North Carolina, with you, if you will have me?"

"Oh, my!" he shouted, "oh, baby, this is so wonderful!" He then picked her up and swung her around as everyone clapped. Finn then looked around at the group, pointing at Puck. "You knew?"

Puck nodded, "Of course I knew. You know me and Berry are tight." Puck blew her a kiss and Rachel glared at him, then smiled. "As soon as they announced your name as going with me to the Panthers, Kay filled me in on what Berry was up to when she ran off to the bathroom."

Finn then turned around and looked at Rachel. "Yes, baby," Rachel nodded. "That's when I knew exactly what I was going to do. I shot Clemson an email from the bathroom, accepting their offer of admittance. So... we don't have to be apart, baby. I'm going with you!"

"Oh, Rachel, you have made me so, so happy. Things are just going to be so great for us." He bent down and kissed her passionately as the crowd patted them both on the back.

"Alright, alright. Show's over," yelled Puck. "Back to the booze and the babes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel stood behind Puck at the trunk of the SUV they all had rented for their move to Charlotte. "Listen, Noah, be careful putting your junk in there. If you crush my vinyl collection, I'm gonna castrate you."

"Look, Berry. If you didn't fill the damn trunk up with all that crap of yours, I wouldn't have to stuff my valuable belongings into that little-ass corner you left me. How can one little bitty person have so much shit?!"

Rachel reached up and grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way. She then reached into the trunk, rumbling through the already packed bags. "What are you doing, Berry?" Puck yelled. "You're messing everything up after I worked hard getting it all in there."

Finn and Kayla just stood beside the car, observing the year long battle between those two continue. Rachel turned around and glared at him. She then pointed her finger at him. "For you information, Noah Puckerman, I am looking for my meat clever. Then I'm gonna start cutting you, chopping off body parts, limp by limp!"

Puck jumped back as Finn shook his head. He yelled, "Finn! Come get your woman!"Finn then came around to the back of the car, closed the trunk and guided an angry Rachel into the passenger seat, closing the door. He then went around to the driver's side and opened the door, sliding in behind the steering wheel. As Puck climbed in beside Kayla in the back, he said, "Hudson. This is going to be the longest 1-1/2 hours of my damn life."

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Rachel could be heard saying as Finn pulled out of the parking lot, the four lifetime friends headed for their new life in Charlotte.

**The End **


	19. Chapter 19

**Stay With Me**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Songs are the property of the writers/singers. Glee characters are the property of Glee._

**Epilogue**

Finn Hudson was just finishing his most recent interview with the anchor of ESPN. "And, that's it ladies and gentlemen. As we say goodbye to Finn Hudson, starting quarterback for the Carolina Panthers, who recently re-signed with a very lucrative contract," said the anchor into the camera.

"And...fade and... cut! That's it guys. Thanks a lot, Finn," shouted the director. Finn stood up, removing the clip-on mic from his lapel.

"So, Finn," said the sportscaster, "That's a pretty good deal you got with the Panthers for resigning. $110 mil over 5 years?" Finn nodded. "Wow! Man! Congrats."

"Thanks," Finn smiled, modestly. As he stood to the side of the studio talking with several of the sportscasters and cameramen, a little brown-haired girl ran up to them and stood in the middle of the men, looking up.

One of the cameramen looked down at her and asked, "Aren't you a cute little thing. What's your name?"

She looked at him with a serious look on her face, "My name is Emily LeeAnne Hudson." She then turned to her father, grabbing his leg.

Finn bent down and picked her up. "Hi, Em. What are you doing here? Where's Mommy?" He then kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at him with her amber eyes. "She's over there talking to that lady," Emily said, pointing towards the corridor.

"Sweetheart, does she know..." At this time, Rachel appeared in the doorway.

"Hi guys," Rachel said, smiling at the group of men. "Emily Hudson, who told you to run off?"

"I wanted to see Daddy." She then turned to Finn, "Daddy, I saw you on television."

"You did?" asked Finn, rubbing his nose against hers, making a pair of dimples appear on her cheeks as she laughed.

"Yes, Daddy. In that room over there."

Finn then turned to the other guys who were standing, smiling at his daughter. "Well, tell these gentlemen 'bye.' It's time to go, sweetheart." Finn said his goodbyes and walked toward Rachel. He bent down to kiss her and they headed out of the studio and to the parking lot.

"Sorry about that, babe," Rachel apologized. "Emily just took off when she saw you in the studio."

"That's fine. I love when she visits me," said Finn as he strapped his daughter into her car seat. He then stood in front of his wife, pressing her against the car door. He bent down and kissed her passionately, which she returned.

"Finn," Rachel whined, pushing on his chest lightly, "we are outside _and_ in front of your daughter."

"I don't care. I can kiss my wife whenever, _wherever_ I want to." He pecked her on the lips and then continued. "Anyway, I'll meet you two at Marlo's. Did you hear back from Puck and Kayla?"

"Yeah, they will be there with Elijah" Finn rolls his eyes.

Emily overhears her Mom and says, "Eli is bad. He throw dirt on me."

"I know honey," Rachel said, "but he said he was sorry, didn't he?" Rachel then looked at Finn. Emily was totally a Daddy's girl and Finn was very protective of both of them.

"Well," Finn spoke up, "you will sit with Mommy and Daddy and Elijah's parents will take care of him. Okay, baby?" Emily nodded her head. Finn reached in the car and kissed his daughter on the cheek then tousled her dark brown hair. He then waved as Rachel pulled out of the lot.

As Rachel listened to Emily softly singing her new favorite children's song from her seat, she smiled at how wonderful her life was. She loved Finn and Emily so much, much more than she thought was possible. She had earned her PhD in Sports Rehab while 7 months pregnant with Emily. She went back to work part-time after Emily turned one because she wanted to dedicate most of her time being a wife and mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to his own vehicle, Finn headed toward the restaurant in Lake Norman. He put in his favorite pop rock CD and relaxed. Finn was pretty proud of his accomplishments. He and Rachel had worked hard to get where they were.

After moving to Charlotte, they had found a modest 2-bedroom apartment downtown. They had remained in that apartment up until a few months ago. That's when they moved into their new 8000 sq ft home in Ballantyne, a southern secluded section of Charlotte.

With his sign-on check from the Panthers when they first arrived, he had immediately gone out and bought Rachel the most perfect engagement ring and proposed to her that night. They were married the following Valentine's Day.

For 3 years he was the backup quarterback for the Panthers until last season. The starting quarterback suddenly retired due to chronic injuries. So, Finn became the starting quarterback and led them to the playoffs and their best run in 10 years.

Now he had just re-signed for a very lucrative contract. He and Rachel have always lived modestly no matter how much their income increased. Besides their new home and a few investments, they only had a few indulgences. He had his fully loaded F-150 and his boat, _'The Deacon 5'. _Rachel drove herLexus LX SUV, which she mainly chose for it's high safety rating and she occasionally bought a costly outfit for public appearances.

Finn pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant just as Puck was getting his family out of their SUV. He caught up with them as they entered the restaurant.

Rachel was just helping Emily into her booster seat as Finn and Puck and his family came toward their reserved table. She saw a few ladies look up as the guys went by their table. They usually could eat undisturbed at _this_ restaurant. Management did not allow customers to disturb their private time. As a 'thank you,' sometimes Finn and Puck would sign autographs and take pictures with the staff and some of the fans in the parking lot.

"Hi, babe," Rachel said as Finn came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then sat on the other side of Emily, kissing her on the forehead. After they were all seated and ordered, Rachel spoke up. "So, I can't believe we still get to meet once a month to catch up after all these years."

"I know," said Kayla. Rachel and Kayla saw each other often at games and at team gatherings. They also vacationed together during the guys' off season. But it was at their monthly dinners that they really got the opportunity to relax and talk. The two women chatted about their recent charity work, kids, husbands, and their jobs.

Puck and Kayla had moved, a few years ago, into a large home at Lake Norman which was on the northern end of Charlotte. Kayla had her Master's in Nursing and worked as a nurse manager at the large hospital near their home. She had gone back to work full time after her maternity leave ended after having Elijah James, who was 6 months older than Emily.

Finn and Puck were busy talking about their latest fishing trip where they took Puck's boat out all day with Finn returning home quite red and quite sunburned.

"So Hudson," said Puck, "we've got to plan another golf weekend soon."

"You sure, Puck?" smiled Finn. "Last time we went to Pinehurst, Tobacco Road kicked your butt."

"Damn, Hudson, that's a tough course," complained Puck.

"Yeah and I'll never forget when we went back in April. You had balls flying everywhere. You were all over that course looking for your balls," Finn laughed. He turned and put a spoonful of spaghetti in Emily's mouth. "How many balls did you lose, anyway?"

"Hah, hah," mocked Puck. "Anyway. So I want to go again before preseason camp starts in 2 months."

"Sounds good," replied Finn. Rachel and Kayla then stood, headed to the bathroom to clean the kids up. Finn and Puck waited to pay the check.

"So," Puck said, "I hate things didn't work out for Matt and Keisha. He said they just drifted apart. She traveled all the time and they just decided to go their separate ways."

"Yeah, I know. I think he has a new girl he's been dating for a while now. Speaking of which. He's bringing her when he meets us next week for the camping trip," said Finn.

"Oh, hell. I forgot about that. 4 days in the mountains. Yes! Stream fishing, pool parties, boating. No children. My wife in a string bikini. Me and my lady are gonna make a new one!"

Finn rolled his eyes as he signed his receipt. "Well, Rachel is really looking forward to it. All adult fun. But, gotta warn you, she's already got an agenda and a 'road trip playlist'."

"Oh, hell, Hudson! 2 hours of Berry's damn weird ass elevator music? Ahhhh!I might end up throwing myself over a mountain." Finn and Puck laughed.

Just then, Kayla and Rachel came back to the table with the children. "What did you call me, Noah? Did you say 'Berry'?" Rachel then pointed at him. "What did I tell you, Puckerman? It's _Hudson_, Rachel _Hudson, _you imbecile_. _Do I need to tattoo that on your forehead with this fork?" Puck sat there with his mouth open.

"Rachel," warned Finn, "the kids." She glared at Puck, said goodbye to Kayla and Elijah then turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Kayla turned and rolled her eyes at Puck and then walked out of the restaurant with her son.

Puck then walked out with Finn, stopping to sign a few autographs. They then both walked over to Rachel's car as she was snapping her seatbelt. Finn gave her a kiss and winked. "I'll see you in a few minutes at home, babe. Be careful."

Then Puck bent down carefully and kissed Rachel on the forehead, waved and said, "See you Wednesday, Mrs. _Hudson_." Rachel smiled and drove off.

**A/N: Thanks to all who read, reviewed and followed this story. It was really a pleasure. Please stay tuned for my next story in a few weeks. Taking some time off to read **_**your **_**fanfics. Charlotte**


End file.
